A Change of Heart
by Astarii Amaranth
Summary: Trunks just took over Capsule Corps, but his elite job has left him too confident. Enough so to bet he can turn Pan Son from tomboy to dreamgirl. The wager? Pan's job and 2 Million of Capsule Corps' money. Will Trunks have A Change of Heart?
1. A Confession

Trunks sighed and slouched into the chair behind his desk. Annoyed at how little had gotten done while he was gone. He picked up a folder and flipped through its contents, at a loss for what to do next. He finally sat them down and flipped his computer screen up, and summoned the data pad.

A soft knock came to the door, and he turned his chair and pushed one of the buttons on his desk. The door slid to the side, and his secretary came in with a stack of papers. She sat them on his desk without a word, and clasped her hands in front of her, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" He asked. She shook her head and grabbed one elbow with her hand. She licked her lips briefly and looked up.

"The data computers in the research department have failed." He brushed away the data pad and flipped down the computer screen…hard.

"You're joking?"

She shook her head, and self-consciously straightened her periwinkle knee-length skirt and relaxed blazer. She drew her lips into a thin line and let out a breath. She fiddled with her pink crystalline necklace while she waited for his answer, the necklace that stood a good inch above her pale pink shirt.

Trunks slid his tongue methodically over the bottom of his right side of front teeth, something he had done as long as he could remember. Although he wondered where he had gotten it. That is, if he ever noticed his habit.

He swallowed and brushed his hand through his hair. "Was the data lost?" He asked, and she winced.

"Not all. But a good portion of this year's data was. We were able to catch some of it—at least the topics of research—on the back-up computer. But it will still leave us a fare good behind schedule."

He stood up and slipped on his bomber jacket, and made his way to the door. She turned to him, her head resting on a fist, her other hand over her elbow.

He slipped his hands in his pocket and said, "Get the back-up computers from the warehouse and move them in. Get someone to repair the others. Get in contact with all our other researchers and call them in. Pay them overtime. We're already behind schedule, so let's get this ball rolling as fast as we can. And remind everyone else that this doesn't mean we're cutting slack for the other departments. Keep them rolling too, the research department isn't the only one behind. I'm leaving for home, and I'll be back tomorrow." She dropped her arms and folded them, nodding. "Did you get all that?"

She smiled. "Move the dead computers and get them repaired. Bring in the backup ones and call the researchers not working today and call them in, classified as overtime. Make sure all other departments are hurrying too, you're leaving for the rest of the day. I think I got it." She grinned. "Have a good day, sir." He smiled and disappeared down the hall.

Trunks raced down the front steps of the Capsule Corps. business headquarters. He made his way through the rows of parked cars, and stopped at the sight of his bike. He slid on his helmet and straddled it, turning the key. The engine hummed comfortingly, and he stepped on the gas, anxious for the relaxing ride home.

"Dinner! Come in and clean up!" Chi-Chi called out from the deck, and Goku stopped mid-punch. Chi-Chi stood straight, her hands on her hips in fists. Goku grinned, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Coming, Chi-Chi!" He called back.

She went inside and slid the glass door closed behind her. Videl was reading a magazine on the lounge chair, and she heard Pan and Goten talking excitedly in the next room. She held up her wrist and looked at her watch. With a squeak she ran into the kitchen and pulled out dishes with loud clanks.

Videl looked up from her magazine at the clock, and smiled. Chi-Chi always hurried around in the kitchen when there was nothing left to be done half an hour before company came. She expected—or had learned—that Chi-Chi always felt she had forgotten something. An extra box of rice, spicing the curry, or something or other. But then, with one saiyajin, two half saiyajin's, and constant company Chi-Chi should be used to how much to cook—and forget.

Goten and Pan strode in and sat on the couch, Goten red in the face from laughing, and Pan still giggling.

"What's so funny?" She asked expectantly. Pan giggled some more, and Goten sighed, resisting laughter.

"Goten showed me how to do run a program on the computer." She smiled. "How to use it by speech instead of the data pad." She looked at Goten. "We were programming the commands, and we were imitating people we knew." She pulled her feet up under her and crossed her legs. "You should've heard Goten's Vegeta!"

Videl smiled and went back to her reading. "I'm sure they were all funny." She smirked from behind her magazine. Goten and Pan exchanged grins and laughed again.

"When is everyone coming over, Mother?" Pan asked looking at her watch. Goten looked over her shoulder at it.

"About twenty minutes." Videl said, closing her magazine and dropping it onto the side table. She stood and stretched her back. "I'm going to go see what I can do to help Chi-Chi." She shot Pan a look.

Pan blinked. "Oh, right. I'm going to help too." Goten poked her behind Videl's sight and stifled a chuckle. "Shut up." She said, whacking him in the chest back. She stood up and pushed her way through the double door into the kitchen.

As usual, Chi-Chi was adding more rice to the pot, and stirring in little extra's in abundance. Videl attempted to find a dish, and Pan tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do I do?" She whispered. Videl turned around and looked up, opening her mouth about to speak when Chi-Chi pointed to the fridge.

"Get out the chicken and chop it into squares." Chi-Chi said without looking up from the broccoli dish she was currently working on.

Pan nodded and opened the fridge, searching desperately for the chicken. She found it—after some time—in a drawer and pulled it out. Lying down a cutting board she slapped the chicken down and pulled out a knife.

There was a knock on the kitchen door, and Number 18 and Marron came in. There were brief "hello's" and "how are you's" before Pan pulled Juuhachi to the side and handed her the knife. She pointed to the chicken and Juuhachi smiled and nodded. Pan smiled back and went out the door calling, "small square's!" behind her back, pulling Marron out with her. 

"It's hard to believe your mother ever blew people up." Pan laughed.

Marron shook her head. "Tell me about it."

"Trunks! Trunks, where are you?" Bulma stumbled into the living room, a huge salad bowl in her arms. She looked at Vegeta. "Where is Trunks?"

"Did you check upstairs?" He suggested, a TV controller in his hand. She "humphed" and fell onto the couch.

Taking in a deep breath she yelled, "Trunks!!!"

Vegeta covered his ears only too late, and a ringing in his eardrums ensued. He shook his head jerkily, trying to make the ever-ringing sound obsolete. Bura toppled into the room, her mouth gaped open.

"What the heck was that?" Vegeta shook his head a final time and stood up, dropping the controller into the chair.

"Your mother couldn't find Trunks." Her mouth gaped further in an expression of either disbelief or annoyance, Vegeta couldn't tell which, and concluded it was both.

"Looking for me?" Trunks asked, now appearing in the doorway, a half-eaten sandwich in his hands, the other half in his mouth.

Bulma stood up and snatched the sandwich and threw it in the trashcan. Trunks looked as if he wanted to argue but thought the better of it.

Instead he said, "What's going on?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow, annoyed and frustrated, and clasped her hands together in front of the bowl.

"We were supposed to be at the Son's ten minutes ago." She said pointedly. "But I haven't been able to find you." She "humphed" and made her way out onto the deck.

"Bulma, what are you—" Vegeta started, although he didn't have the chance to finish.

"We're late, Vegeta." She jumped into his arms. "The two of you will have to fly the rest of us." She looked at Vegeta, then Trunks, then Vegeta again.

Bura smiled before up into Trunks' arms. Trunks looked to his father for support, but got none. Vegeta was already heading high into the sky, and Trunks had no choice but to follow him.

Chi-Chi sighed and slumped even further down into the sofa. Everyone was sitting around listening to Goku's joke for the third time. That is, no one got it the first two, so he was embarking on a third try. Once again he said the punch line with emphasis, and everyone furrowed his or her brows, contemplating what the heck could possibly be funny. No one succeeded, and the room was irritatingly silent.

The doorbell rang, and there was a race to see who could get it. Gohan won, and everyone awaited the moment when Bulma and Vegeta's family entered, and ridded everyone the "enjoyment" of Goku's jokes.

"Vegeta, Bulma…what…where's the car?" Everyone in the living room heard before, "We were late so we just flew over."

Chi-Chi smiled. That sounded like Bulma all right.

Vegeta, Trunks, Bura, and a Bulma almost completely hidden behind a salad bowl nearly as big as herself walked in, and Juuhachi—sitting by the doorway—quickly snatched the salad and took it into the kitchen with a smile.

Vegeta took his usual stance with his back against the wall, arms folded. Trunks leapt down onto the ground next to Goten, Bura sat next to the girls and they all started giggling appropriately, and Bulma plopped down next to Chi-Chi with a grin.

"So what was everyone talking about?" Bulma said excitedly, her eyes darting around the room. 

Krillin made a sound like a choke, and everyone braced themselves as if the house was made of cards. 

Goku gave a pleasant laugh before saying, "Ok, guys, let me start again."

Dishes clanked endlessly as Krillin, Juuhachi, Marron, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl stood staring the Saiyajin's eat. Krillin had barely gotten half a spoonful of rice before the tsunami hit.

Bulma slapped the table, and looked around. No effect. She slapped the table once more, this time she grabbed Vegeta's arm, and Trunks hair as they swam past in the tornado of food and dishes.

Vegeta dropped the curry chicken, and Trunks gave an "aack" of surprise. Goku stopped mid serving, and Gohan looked up, a spoon half way between his plate and his mouth. The whole table soon ceased, and Bulma folded her arms.

"Do you mind if we have a little dinner too?" Goku looked slowly at the faces around the table and grinned.

"Why sure, Bulma." He put the dish down and folded his arms on the table. "You guys go ahead. We can wait a second."

After the "non-Saiyajin's" had food on their plate, Juuhachi smiled and invited them to continue with their "whirlwind".

"So…" Goku started, shoving more food in his mouth. "there's this guy…and he walks into a…into a grocery store…" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his friend, the one he promised to wipe out more than twenty years ago. "and he asks…for some…carrots." Vegeta smiled to himself, no, Goku hadn't changed since. Even though Vegeta had in a monumental way. "And the grocer says…" Goku continued on, unwavering during his twelfth course. "no, but…but we have a lot of parrots." Vegeta furrowed his brows and smirked. "Parrots!" Goku said, shoving his plate towards the center of the table. "Parrots, Vegeta!" He began laughing. "No, but we have a lot of parrots!" Goku snorted, and Vegeta shook his head. No, Goku hadn't changed at all.

"How's it going?" Gohan asked, ripping the leaf in his hands apart in sections, walking in the yard with Trunks.

"You mean, how is my job going?"

Gohan smiled. "Yes, I guess that's what I meant to ask." He threw the small pieces of leaf in the air, and folded his arms.

"It's my first day back from my first business trip, and we're behind by seven weeks." He sighed forcefully.

Gohan raised his brows. "Seven weeks?" He looked down and raised a shoulder. Looking up he said, "What could put you that behind?" 

Trunks shook his head. "There was the bout of flu last month, the whole scenario of the rotten fish we had for a company lunch—The whole building had to get their stomachs pumped!—which was a disaster, the whole legal papers and agreements for my taking over Capsule Corps. that made the business shut down for a week, the cold that everyone seemed to spread put seventy-five percent out of working ability for two weeks, the papers my second secretaries logged into the wrong place. And the list goes on and on, Gohan." Gohan chuckled. "I've only been in charge for one month and everything's caving in! What am I doing wrong?"

"Shouldn't you ask your mother that? Seeing as she ran it before you?"

"Believe me, I have. The same thing, 'the business is just going over a bump in the road, Trunks, things will get better soon. Just wait.' I want an answer above that."

"I'm afraid that's the only answer I would—not could, but would—give you. I agree with your mother right now, Trunks. With the huge income you got after the androids were destroyed, there had to be a dry spell."

"It's not a dry spell, Gohan. The sales are all right, just—" Gohan put his hands on Trunks' shoulders.

"Trunks, it's not you. Wade this out and see what happens, it's gonna be all right. Capsule Corporation has been in business for a long time, it's not going to quite now."

"Ok, Gohan, I'll wade it out."

"Wade what out?" Goten stepped in beside them. "Capsule Corps., Trunks?" Trunks nodded. "Gotcha'. Hey, old man, care to go see what your daughter and wife are doing? Eh?" Gohan laughed and slugged Goten in the arm.

"I guess so, go hang out with the ladies." He winked. "If you get too bored by yourselves, you can always come join the married men." He smiled.

"We'll try to remember that." Said Trunks. Goten shoved his hands in his pockets and coughed in his shoulder.

"How was your trip?"

Trunks forced a smile. "Great. I had a blast. You know, business meetings along the beach, hotel along the beach, didn't get to go to the beach. Pretty good."

"Hey, Trunks, I'm your best friend. You don't need to sugar coat it." Goten laughed, and Trunks returned it.

"Ok, it sucked. Pretty bad, Goten."

"That's more like it! I don't get on too good with the sugar coated, good for the sake of the friend stuff."

"I know that. Trying to be…what's that word?"

"Optimistic?" Goten suggested.

"Yeah, that's it. Just trying to be 'optimistic', at least, that's what the witch lady told the business exec's."

"What? Tell me more about this, sounds interesting." Trunks laughed. "No, seriously, what happened?"

"Ok, so, they had one of those 'motivational' speakers that talk about stress and how to avoid it and treat it with different weeds and stuff. Anyway, that's one of the things she talked about. 'Optimism.'" Goten punched Trunks in the arm.

"That's almost—almost—as funny as your mom earlier at dinner. 'Do you mind if we have a little dinner too?' Your mom's a crackup, Trunks. I wish I had her around more often. You know, tells it how it is kind of person."

"I guess you could say that."

"Pan, you wanna come talk with us?" Pan walked into the doorway and leant against it. She looked at Bura and Marron; they looked like they were having fun. Why not? Should she?

"Sure, sounds like fun." They both moved further apart on the floor, and Pan sat down. "What are you talking about?" Pan wasn't comfortable with their conversations. Marron and Bura always knew what was what, who was who, and what was the right thing to say, eat, drink, and wear. Pan had never really cared about that, and it showed in the constant camouflage pants and black A-shirt style tank top she wore.

"Nothing too interesting." Marron laughed. "Tasha Plum and Enny Fankir, guys, and school. Nothing out of the usual."

"What about Tasha and Enny?" Hopefully she could get off of the subject in guys, she knew she must have the worst taste in them, and thought it better to just avoid the subject. School was all right, but she was on the geeky, tomboyish side there, and she didn't want to further admit that she was in the computer and woman's self-defense clubs both. Even if it was just Marron and Bura. They were popular, and she was the exact opposite.

"The Usual with them too. They are so weird. They just hit the streets and gamble on the sidewalks with their even weirder friends by night. Pick on the normal people by day. Nothing spectacular. Oh, Bura, I saw Jason at the coffee shop today!" 

Pan gave an inward groan. The subject she dreaded was about to begin with different abounding topics, and she just wanted to leave…but she didn't. She wanted to be part of them, talking with them, talking with them about the things all the girls at school talked about. 

Marron and Bura had never ignored her at school, or at their homes—ever—but Pan had always escaped to more comfortable surroundings when they talked. While they talked about clothes and boys, she had been blocking and serving punches. When they had been idolizing the girl pop stars growing up, she had idolized the stories of all their fighting fathers. The stories of Frieza, Raditz, and the story of when Vegeta first came. And again when they had met him the second time at Namek. She loved those stories, and knew them all by heart, when Bura and Marron had known the popular songs and TV Shows by heart.

She didn't regret her time spent the way it was growing up, she just wished she had been around Marron and Bura more.

Marron was now finishing up her story, and when she had finished she turned to Bura and said, "So who do you think is cute?"

"You know, there aren't any guys worth crushing around here anymore. I mean, they either treat a friend like crud and you hear about it, or they treat you like crud. Or there's something else wrong with them. There are some cute ones," She sighed. "no one to seriously crush though." She looked up. "You?"

"You know, just Jason. No one else really, though." Marron smiled. "And he's not really a crush, just a cute guy to see around." Bura turned to Pan and raised an eyebrow.

"What about you, Pan? You have to have someone you 'kind-of' crush around school." Pan smiled.

"No one really." She wanted to tell them so badly, but they'd laugh and point out the obvious, there wasn't a chance with him.

"Come on!" Marron chimed in. "There has to be someone. Even if you just think he's cute." Once again the urge to tell them, to be one of the girls talking about crushes, hit her like a blow. She smiled.

"No, there isn't anyone." Bura lied her head on her arms and clicked her tongue. She looked at Pan hopefully.

"No one? We won't laugh, come on, don't you want some help?" Pan swallowed hard.

"Ok." The other two girls smiled. "I have a crush on Trunks."

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT.


	2. The Bet

He pushed the play button on the answering machine and slouched into a nearby chair, his arms folded, and his head cocked back.

There was one from Goku saying hello, one from Goten for Trunks, some for Bura from friends at school, a high-pitched one from Chi-Chi, desperately trying to find Bulma for ingredients in a soup, and another one for Trunks from a friend.

Vegeta stood up as the machine clicked off with a beep, and walked into the kitchen, hands stuffed in his pockets, shoulders in a stretch.

"Any messages?" Vegeta smiled.

"A few." She picked a pan out from a stack and pulled out a can of non-stick spray.

"For?" She questioned, spraying the pan thickly, coughing in response to the thick fume. She breathed in.

"Trunks, Bura, and one for you." She smiled. "Chi-Chi. Needing to know something about crab or lobster for her soup or something or other."

Vegeta opened the fridge and pulled out a coke. He sat down and opened the can in silence, while Bulma poured batter into the rounded pan.

"Crab." She said after length. Then, after he furrowed his brows she added, "For the recipe she was making."

He smirked.

Bura burst into the room with pale pink capris and a blue top that nearly matched her hair that was tied up in a messy bun with sunglasses. She slid into a chair and snatched up her orange juice, taking it all in one gulp.

"No pancakes or scones today, mom. Thanks the same." She stood up again. "Marron and I are going to head to the mall. I—" A honk came from the front drive, and Bura peeped out of the window. "It's her. Catch you later!"

"Have fun!" Bulma shouted to Bura's retreating back. Her answer was the door slamming, and the wind chimes as Bura traditionally brushed her hand through them on her way out.

"Don't you love her fond farewells?" Bulma said, hands on her hips, as she looked at Vegeta.

Trunks tripped into the room, cursing at the flip-flop Bura left in the doorway from the night before.

"Look at this!" He shouted. Bulma waved a hand dismissively. "I could have killed myself!" She turned on the stove fire. "Does anyone care?" He asked, exasperated. 

"Trunks, you've never left anything lying around?" He pointed to his chest defensively.

"I've never left anything hazardous around. That girl could start a war with the things she leaves around!"

"What about the time you left—" Trunks lifted his hands.

"Alright, alright. I got it." She smirked to herself and continued cooking, listening to the news in the next room.

"I woke up early to make this nice breakfa—" She started. Trunks gulped some orange juice, and grabbed a granola bar.

"I'm gonna jet." He said before he could hear her speech of her working for the nice breakfast. "Gotta' get to work." He explained. He went out the door and was straddled on his bike before she could even say goodbye.

"Well, at least you're here to enjoy it, Vegeta." She smiled and looked around the room. Vegeta was gone. "Thanks!" She shouted. "I tried!" She slapped the dishtowel on the table, turned off the toaster, oven, and stove. After putting away the popular orange juice she left the room.

Bura opened the door to Marron's car and slid in the seat. She snapped on the seat belt and switched the radio station.

"Hey there, cutie!" Marron said as she put the car in reverse. "So which mall are we off to?"

"How about the new one? Haven't really been there before." She said with a shrug.

"Sounds great. We have to pick up Pan on the way, though." She said, turning down Garner St.

"You talked her into coming? That's great!" Marron laughed. "Seriously, why did she decide to come?"

"I talked—and talked, and talked—her into coming. It took some time, but I convinced her." She smiled. "I think Pan's always wanted to be one of the girls, just never knew how. Know what I mean?"

She slammed on her brakes as a cat ran in front of the car. Bura's sunglasses fell off with a scream, and Marron pushed against the wheel to brace herself with a, "Crap!" on her lips.

"You dumb cat!" She yelled.

Bura retrieved her sunglasses and put a hand over her mouth, giggling. Marron shot her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry." Bura said. "But I guess for some reason…" She giggled some more. "It hit my funny bone."

Marron started laughing too. The girls finally stopped giggling however, when they realized they were in the middle of the street, with several cars honking behind them. They exchanged looks, and Marron slid the gear into drive.

They pulled onto Liarosa Dr. and passed a couple lights. Soon, trees were in view instead of the city's buildings, and the two girls were singing with the radio.

Marron slowed down at the sight of Gohan Son's house and pulled into the driveway.

With a honk of the horn, Marron slid deeper into the seat and folded her arms. Bura dug into her purse for a compact, and brushed the spongy make-up pad over her cheeks and nose.

They both looked up at the sound of a door opening, and Gohan and Pan came out. She jogged over to the car and opened the back door.

"Hey, girly!" Bura called from the front seat as Pan sat down. "How're you doin'?" Pan smiled.

"I'm doing good. You guys?"

Marron held up her hand. "Great." Gohan walked over to the girls' car and leaned in Bura's window.

"Your dad home, Bura?" She smiled.

"Yeah he is. You need him?" She raised an eyebrow and her mouth cracked open slightly.

"Yeah, I'll go see him now. Just checking. Catch you later, girls. Don't be too bad at the mall." He grinned. "Unless that's your goal." He winked and Marron pulled the car out of the drive.

"Your dad's hot, Pan." Bura said. "Seriously. I mean, he's cute, and he's awesome. I'd like to see my dad say what he just did. And wink." She laughed. "Yeah, I'd like to see that." The girls all smiled at the thought, and Marron turned up the radio.

"We're going to Hilshire Mall, Pan." Marron said over the speakers. "The new one on Twelfth St. That ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't care." Marron nodded.

Bura turned up the volume even more, and they blasted their way towards the city. Marron opened the sunroof, and suddenly the wind overtook them on their way to the Hilshire Mall.

Trunks braced himself as he walked into his office, awaiting secretaries to follow him in, explaining the next problem that he knew would happen. He let out a deep breath when only Claire, his first secretary, came in with a single black folder.

She sat it on his desk, and stepped back, smoothing her navy blue suit. He picked it up and looked through it. Nothing out of the usual. He smiled.

"That's it. You may go." She nodded and turned on her navy pumps, but she stopped at the door, a hand touching the frame lightly.

"There was a message for you, Sir. From a David Ranier I believe was his name. Would you like me to call him back?"

He slid his tongue over the bottom of his right front teeth as he usually did when in thought, mouth open, and closed it and opened it again with a smack.

"Yeah, that would be great." She gave a nod, and left the room. The door slid shut behind her, and within moments his phone gave a beep.

"He's on the phone." She said through the phone's intercom. He turned his chair to face the phone and pushed a button.

"Connect it, Claire." There was another beep, and Trunks said, "Hello?" There was a chuckle on the other line, and Trunks would have known the caller before anyone had told him.

"Trunks! The business man!" The caller, Dave, said with an obvious smile in his tone. "How you been?"

Trunks laughed. "Not the best, but I don't want to talk about that now. Man, it's been a while since I heard from you, how was your stuff abroad?"

"As good as school can go. Still can't speak any of their language, I'm glad to be back. I tried calling a couple days ago, but you were on a business trip?"

"Yeah. Hey, what are you doing today?" Trunks said, pulling out his binder and inspecting the papers inside.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to meet up for lunch?" Trunks fiddled with the phone cord, and flipped up his computer screen.

"Sure, some ritzy place I'm guessing?" He laughed again, and Trunks returned it.

"Not necessarily."

"Great! How about the Italian place in the new mall? Definitely nothing fancy, but there's this girl that works there and I—"

"Say no more." Trunks returned. "About one-thirty?"

"Bura! Pan! Wait up!" Marron had had an embarrassing problem with her car, or more likely, she was being ditzy. Pan and Bura had taken that chance to escape and head towards the entrance before her, hiding the fact that they were with her.

She caught up with them, and grabbed Bura's arm, gasping for breath.

"I had to run all the way down the row," She pointed at her feet. "in these shoes!" She winced, and leaned on Bura for support.

"Wow, doesn't this mall look so wicked?" Bura exclaimed. "I can't believe I haven't been here since it opened."

"When did it open?" Pan asked, smiling as she gazed over the entrance. Marron stopped, and knelt down to adjust her shoes.

"About a month ago." Marron pulled herself up by Pan's arm, and the three of them entered the Hilshire Mall.

Bura giggled with delight at the beauty boutique, her personal favorite kind of store, Marron gasped at the sight of the expensive, run-way fashion shoe store, her personal weakness, and Pan sighed, overwhelmed by the sure size of it.

At four stories, the mall was exquisite. Balconies of whitewashed wood lined each row of stores, Sunroofs made the entire roof, and at every five or six stores the higher floors opened up to where there was an octagonal space on the first floor with a large clear-water fountain. The whole mall was based on pale turquoise, blue, pink, and ivory. It was gorgeous.

Bura snatched both the girls hands and led them up the escalator to the third floor beauty boutique.

She squealed and put both her hands over her mouth as she stepped in. Name brand makeup lined the left wall of the first room, and elegant bath products line the right side. The next room held both perfumes and essential oils, luxurious bath towels with designs and monograms, and personalized makeup in a small room off of that one.

Bura raced to look at everything, and Marron and Pan exchanged glances.

Trunks strolled casually into the mall, and gave a small whistle. This place really was huge. He scanned for any Italian restaurants, and he caught one called Shichanni's on the second floor. He hopped on the escalator, and poked around the tables, looking for Dave. Trunks smiled. A guy with blonde hair—definitely Dave—was waving casually while he sipped a raspberry smoothie.

"Glad you could make it, Mr. Business." He joked when Trunks sat down. Dave waved for a waitress, and a redhead in a black mini and a white short-sleeved button up shirt came over, an apron slung on her hips, and a tablet in her hands.

"And what can I get you guys?" She said with a smile, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"A Shichanni's spaghetti, with a 'Dew." Dave said, looking at Trunks. Trunk's was looking over the menu, and he looked up at her.

"Uh, the Sicilian pizza with spinach and mushrooms."

"To drink?" She prompted.

"Dr. Pepper." She smiled, slipping the tablet and pen into on of her apron pockets and picked up their menu's.

"It'll be just a second, gentlemen." After she left Trunks smiled, leaned forward on his arms folded on the table, and shook his head.

"Is that her?" He asked. Dave smiled, and Trunks knew the answer. "Yeah, she's cute. Where'd you meet her?"

"Wait, 'she's cute'? What do you mean? She's more than cute, she's, well, she's cute. But more of a cute than you meant. I see her around a club I go to, and I usually come in her every so often." Trunks laughed.

"So, has she discovered you're stalking her yet?" He joked. Dave shook his head this time.

"Seriously, dude, she doesn't think that. I just casually see her around. Nothing huge."

Trunks smiled. "Ok, I got you."

Bura gave a squeak and picked up some fitted khaki's. Marron shook her head, and Pan sunk into a nearby chair.

"Bura, we've been here since before eleven, and it's now one-forty five. And I still haven't been to my shoe store." Marron said, more of a reminder, not quite a complaint.

"Ok, ok." She said, putting back the khaki's. But I want to come back and try them on, ok?"

"Sure, now let's head on to my shoe store!" Marron picked up her bags off the floor and trotted out of the store, refreshed at the thought of going to the store she's wanted to all morning.

"Where is it?" Bura asked, her and Pan catching up with Marron. "I mean, what floor?" Marron looked around for an escalator.

"It's on the first, right by the main entrance." She looked around a second longer. "There!" She exclaimed, pointing to an escalator marked 'down'.

They hopped on and situated themselves against the railing, examining their bags. Pan smiled; Marron was excited about this next store.

They came to the end of the ever-moving stairs and jumped off. Marron darted the way of the shoe store and gasped upon her entry.

"Cimaro's!" She exclaimed before disappearing into the large, four room, store.

Trunks smiled and looked up from his pizza. He saw two guys by the escalator he was sure he knew. He tapped Dave.

"Who are those guys?" Dave dropped a meatball and looked around. Trunks pointed him in the direction of the guys.

"I dun—" He squinted as they neared, and a grin crossed his face. "It's Cedric and Connor." He said excitedly. "Hey! Cedric, Connor!" He shouted, holding up and arm.

"You serious?" Trunks asked, tilting his head to the side. He recognized them as they got closer, and he grinned too.

"Hey guys." He said, eyeing their change from surf shorts and tee's to khaki's and polo's. They looked a lot different, older too.

"If it isn't Mr. Capsule Corps. himself." Conner said with a smirk. Conner had always liked Trunks a little better than Cedric. Yeah, Cedric and Dave were more alike come to think of it. Conner was more like Trunks.

Trunks brushed off the remark. "Just Trunks, guys. I get too much flattery already. Sit down."

"Ooh. Maybe we should say cocky instead?" Conner said, sitting down. Cedric followed, and they both ordered drinks.

"So, how is the business?" Conner asked, opening a straw and poking it through the ice of his coke.

"I guess you could say pretty good. I'm still earning the ropes." Conner smiled, he understood. He had taken over his father's business about three months ago himself. An advertising business with a big reputation in this city, and several other branches strategically around the world.

"Are you pocketing some money, Trunks?" Cedric asked, leaning forward on his folded arms.

Trunks laughed it off. "Oh, yeah. Big bucks. Found a quarter on my office floor the other day." The guys laughed.

"Doing any gambling with your own money, Trunks? You could get some big bucks there. I doubled my money on a bet the other day."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. Conner wasn't the gambling type. "No, not much." He smiled. Conner shook his head.

"You should. You could get lucky. Way lucky, my friend."

"That's not really my thing." Conner laughed and leaned in closer.

"Scared of losing, Mr. Company Pres.?" Trunks looked at Conner. He could sense the teasing dare he had sent, and he didn't feel like backing down, especially with a new big business under his wing. Not to mention a bigger paycheck now.

"No, not at all."

"Then prove it." Conner said suddenly.

Trunks pride burst near exploding, something definitely from his father, and he couldn't back down…to anything.

"What do you want me to prove?" He said casually, picking up his piece of pizza and biting at the edge.

Conner looked around, obviously thinking. He looked over behind him, over the balcony and smiled.

"There's this girl that you know, Pan Son, she's right there." He nodded his head in her direction, just outside the shoe store with Bura and Marron, and Trunks looked. "Tomboy if I've ever seen one." Anger flowed through Trunks at the small insult, although he would have to admit it to himself anyway, and he stifled it. "You turn her into a drop dead gorgeous girl worth dreaming about, and you'll prove it…and then some." Trunks slid his tongue over the bottom of his teeth.

"All right, what's the wager?" Conner raised an eyebrow thoughtfully at length, then smiled.

"Two 'mil." Trunks stifled his shock in his expression, and kept it inward. Two million? He thought. That's insane. "Of the Capsule Corps. money." Conner added. "If you can, Degraid Advertising owes you. If you can't, well then your company owes me. You know the drill."

"Two million?" He repeated. He kept himself calm; something he'd had a lot of experience with during fighting. "That's it?"

Conner sensed the dare Trunks sent him. "No, Pan Son's job."

"What do you mean?"

"Pan applied for a job at Degraid, something she's been working hard for." Yes. Trunks knew. This was Pan's dream job. "If you can't do it, then she'll lose her job the second you fail. For now, I'm hiring her."

Trunks' money was one thing, but the businesses? And Pan's job would be on the line—her dream job!—he couldn't do it. But Conner was looking at him, he was daring him, and Trunks had too much of his father's pride.

"Piece of cake, Conner." He smiled and stood up. He lied a twenty on the table—more than enough—and grabbed his bomber jacket. "I'll see you guys later, but I got to get back to work."

With that he left the mall and jogged to his bike. Turning the key he revved the engine, the gunned down the street, mad at himself for betting so much because of his stupid pride—His father's pride that had caused so much danger for so many in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT.


	3. A Suggestion and a Plan

Bura banged her head to the music playing in her stereo system. Her pen scratched across paper as she worked on a paper for school. Her bought items from her Saturday trip to the mall with Marron and Pan sat proudly on her dresser, and a box of shoes were resting on the bed next to her. Unfortunately tomorrow she would return to the thing called school. Yes, Monday it was back to the grind.

Bura's phone rang, and She leaped off her bed into her computer seat. Picking it up she said, "What's up?"

Marron's voice returned a, "Nothing much. How you doing, Bura?" Bura drew her legs up into the seat with her, and twirled the phone cord in her fingers.

"Ok, writing that paper due in history."

"Really? Need some help? I sure could." Bura raised an eyebrow as she flipped up her computer screen and summoned the data pad.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Need me to come over?" Bura heard a "whoa-oh. Krillin! Help!" in the background, and heard Marron sigh.

"No, please, let me come over there. My mother's cooking a foreign recipe, and the kitchen's about to explode." Bura laughed.

"Ok, I got ya'. See you in a few!"

Trunks took in a deep breath and let his eyes slide open. The curtains were closed, stifling any source of light. He lifted his head off the pillow and rested on one arm. He looked around, mentally wondering what time is was. He blinked and gazed at the clock. His vision cleared and he read one-thirty. One-thirty!? How could he have slept in so late today? He shook his head and tried to remember what he had done last night. 

He had come home from work and had dinner as usual, nothing out of the ordi—wait! Yeah, he remembered. He had had a late night with the guys. Dave, Conner, and Cedric. He gave a sigh and leaned back into bed, pulling the blankets over him.

He had nearly dozed off when the door opened with a click, and someone stepped inside. The person stepped quietly to the window and drew back the curtains with a 'whoosh!'. Sunlight poured in, and Trunks groaned.

"What do you want?" He spat out. The woman sighed and folded her arms, looking over his irritated form. He had dug himself deeper under the covers, and she could hear his tense breathing.

"I was told to come and wake you up. Are you going to get up? Or am I going to get yelled at by your mother."

Trunks jerked his head over the top of the covers, surprised that it was not his mother in the first place, but Pan.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, dazed. She leant her head to the side and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Thanks for the warm welcome. Marron came over to study with Bura, and I came along with her. Marron and Bura are studying, so I was just hanging around. Your mom told me to come get you up. It's almost one-thirty!" He raised a hand defensively.

"I know, I know. Just had a tough night last night." He sat up and her eyes dropped to where the blanket fell off his bare chest. He slung his feet over the bed and stood up. His hair was tousled and he wore baggy dark blue pants. He brushed his hand through his hair and yawned. He stretched his back, and she heard a crack.

"I'm…I'm gonna head back down now." She half stuttered. He looked up, and his eyes held her gaze.

She backed up and she grasped the doorframe with her hand. Trunks smiled. "See ya', Pan." She smiled back and left the room.

As soon as she started down the stairs she heard a, "psst!" She looked around, a questioning look on her face. "psst!" Someone said again. Pan look up to see Marron and Bura standing on the fourth floor balcony.

"Come up here!" Bura whispered urgently. Pan shook her head and jogged up the steps, a smile on her face.

When she got to Bura's room the two girls were sitting on the bed expectantly, giggling and grinning.

"What?" Pan asked, sitting on the bed next to them. Bura poked Marron, and she nodded encouragingly.

"We just saw you coming out of Trunks' room." Bura explained. Pan shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing interesting. Your mom asked me to wake him up." Marron 'oooh'ed', and Bura 'ahhh'd'. "Seriously, guys, nothing important."

"No, you just woke him up!" Bura giggled and looked at Marron. "Trunks usually sleeps with his shirt off!" Pan rolled her eyes. Marron giggled and the girls poked each other.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Pan said. "I have saiyan men running out my ears." She smirked, shaking her head again.

"You need to say something." Marron suggested."

"Like what?"

"Something to tell him your feelings." Pan wrinkled her nose, and Marron smacked her in the arm playfully.

"I'm serious!"

"That's not really me, Marron. I mean, besides, he'll never go for me." Marron shook her head this time, and Bura folded her arms in a pout.

"Of course he will!" Bura exclaimed. "You have such potential for beauty, Pan. I mean, you could be so gorgeous!" Pan smiled bashfully. "You need something to get his attention. Nothing drastic like proclaiming your love," She threw Marron a glance. "something where he'll notice you without you doing anything different really."

"And how on earth to I do that?" Pan asked sarcastically. Bura dropped her hands to her lap and bit her lip. She raised her eyebrows dramatically, and her eyes got huge and sparkly.

"You need a makeover!" Marron's jaw dropped, and Pan stared in disbelief. Bura giggled and raised her index finger.

"Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Yeah!" Marron exclaimed. They both looked Pan up and down. Then they grinned and looked at each other.

"Really? You guys will do that for me?"

"Of course!" They both exclaimed. "In fact," Bura started. "We'll start tomorrow after school. We'll take you shopping. Sound good?" Pan grinned.

"Sounds great!"

Pan smiled broadly. Finally, she was going to be one of the girls!

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT.


	4. Unexpected Company to the Hilshire Mall

Pan shot out of her seat when the final bell rang and clutched her book bag, shoving her books inside. She, Marron, and Bura were going to mall after school, and she wanted to go home and take a shower first. She sped past people getting into their lockers, people wanting her to vote for class president, people handing out flyers, and different sports teams on the lawn with fund-raisers.

She just made the bus before it pulled off, and she slumped into a seat. She pulled out her math book, and looked it over as the bus made it's way through town. Dropping off old ladies done with shopping, picking up punk rockers on their way to after-school activities. The different types of people coming on and going off were endless, some scary, but she was thankful that she didn't have to ride the school bus. Those were worse. A lot worse.

Finally she made it to the nearest street to her house, and she stepped off. She was on the edge of the city, and suburbs stretched out before her. She secured her bag on her shoulder and took off at a run. As was what she did every day after school.

Finally, when sweat dripped on her face, her house was in sight. She had gotten there a lot quicker than usual; she had pushed herself a lot more than usual. She stepped into her house and ran up the stairs to her room calling, "I'm home!" behind her back. Her mother answered with a hello, and she smiled. She ran into her room and threw her bookbag onto her bed. Snatching a towel from the behind her door she ran into the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

When she was finished she wrapped her hair up in the towel and got dressed in her nicest outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if it was fashionable enough. Probably not, but that was what she was trying to accomplish today, wasn't it? She let her hair out of her towel and brushed it out. She grabbed a rubber band and proceeded to put it in a sloppy bun. She stopped in her tracks. She looked herself over in the mirror. No, she wasn't going to put her hair up. She looked herself over again. She let her hair drop, and she smiled. She ran into the bathroom and pulled out her mother's hairdryer. She plugged it in and snatched a round brush from the shelf.

She finished up her hair, and brushed it out. She walked into her room confidently and looked at the mirror. Her jaw dropped. Instead of the glossy, black, straight strands she had imagined, it was a frizzy mess. She brushed her hand through her hair, wondering what she did wrong.

"Mother!" She called. "Mother, I need you!" She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and her mother creaked the door open.

"Yes, Pan?" She questioned. "What did you need?" Pan turned towards her and picked up a strand of frizzy, dried-out hair.

"What did I do wrong?" She sat down at her computer desk and looked up at her mother desperately. "I wanted it to be straight and soft like Marron and Bura's. But it turned out like this." She picked up more hair and furrowed her brows.

Videl laughed. "Of course it's going to be frizzy right after you dry it like that." She explained. "You just need to fix it up." She touched Pan's cheek soothingly. "Let me help you."

Videl left the room and returned a few moments later with several cans, bottles, and containers. She smoothed them all in with practice, and she smiled. "There you go, honey." She said and pointed at the mirror. "In just a few minutes it'll be straight and silky just like Bura and Marron."

"You think so?" Videl smiled.

"I think so." Pan stepped over to the mirror and gazed over her deep, dark hair. The products had left it somewhat damp, but she hoped it would all work out. She grabbed some chapstick from her nightstand and smoothed it over her lips. She then dug in her closet for some shoes.

Minutes later she was ready and waiting for Bura and Marron to pick her up. She turned to the mirror for one last look, and stifled a cry.

Her hair was as wild and curly as it usually was. She let out a forced breath. What had happened? She called out for her mother, and Videl stumbled into the room moments later.

"What is it, Pan?" Pan sat on the bed and pointed at her hair. Videl looked confused for a moment, and then she folded her arms.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She smiled. "What else do you want me to do?" Pan shook her head. "No, Pan," she sat down next to her daughter. "I want to help you. You've been so excited about this trip to the mall. I want it to be special."

"Mom," Pan started. "my hair's just not cut out to be pretty and be styled and all that. I've just got the wild saiyan hair curse. It's ok, I'll do something else with it."

"Do you want some tea?" Videl offered." Pan shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I need to finish up before they get here. Thank you though." Videl smiled knowingly.

"If you need me, honey, I'm just downstairs." Pan smiled and nodded. Videl drifted out of the room, and Pan hugged herself. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. No, she'd never really be on of them. One of the girls. She just wouldn't be able to cut it. She hugged herself tighter as hot tears streamed down her cheeks, and didn't notice the footsteps coming up the stairs.

Someone knocked gently, and Pan was jolted from her thoughts. Bura and Marron must be here.

"Come in." She said, wondering if it was louder than a whisper. Loud enough for them to hear.

She wiped her tears away just before the door opened, and her bottom lip dropped at the sight of Trunks. She furrowed her brows and he smiled.

"Bura got in some trouble with my mom. She cut Spanish class." Pan nodded, already knowing she'd cut. "And Marron had a lot of homework. So I'm going to take you." What!? She thought. Trunks take her to get a makeover? There was no way! Did he think she was crazy?

"Oh, Trunks, you don't have to. I can just go another day with them." Her words sounded like an apology.

"No, I offered. I want to take you, Pan." The truth was, he had been wondering how in the heck he was going to give her a makeover to win that bet. When Bura told him what their plans were, and that they'd have to cancel, he jumped on the chance. It was a miraculous opportunity for him.

"No, Trunks, I don't really feel that well. I was kind of relieved when you said they couldn't come." She said her words forced. Instantly thought up. And although she didn't stutter, there were thick spaces between her sentences. "Really, I—" He took her hand and lifted her off the bed.

"Come on, Pan. It's my only weekday off work in a long time, you better not ruin my plans." He smiled, and she smiled back at his tease. 

She had no choice, she had to go.

Bura lay on her bed, pouting. She had wanted to go to the mall. Then again, this was a chance for Pan. To be with Trunks, and have Trunks personally give his opinions. It would take away the surprise though. She thought. But she guessed it would all work out. He wouldn't see the whole picture until the end at least.

Trunks opened the door for her and she sat down. He hadn't brought his motorcycle she realized with disappointment. He jumped into the seat next to her.

"Want some music?" He asked. She nodded. "Go ahead."

"Oh, I don't know if you like what I'm into." He nodded towards the radio and she turned on some rock. A band she liked was on, and she looked at him, asking permission to turn it up.

She sung along with the words, and realized he was too. When the song was over she smiled, and he smirked back at her. The expression reminded her a lot of Vegeta.

"You were wrong." He said. "That's my favorite kind of music. One of my favorite bands too." She smiled.

"I'm glad." She laughed. "So, where're headed?" He tilted his head to the side and took a left.

"I was thinking Hilshire Mall? I know you and the girls already went there Saturday, but do you mind?"

"Not at all." She didn't really care where they went. It all was coming to the same thing. He turned on another road and the mall loomed in the distance. As he weaved in and out of the mall's parking lot, she realized it wasn't nearly as crowded as Saturday. In fact, it looked empty in comparison.

When they went in though, she realized she had been deceived. Still, a lot of people went in this store and came out that one. It was busy in a good sense, and she looked at Trunks expectantly.

He looked back at her the same way, and she wondered if Bura and Marron had told him anything save for it was a trip to the mall.

"So, what do you want to do first?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pocket. He looked like a little kid, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Do you know why we're here?" She ventured. She braced herself for the words; 'you need serious help so they were going to give you a makeover.' But that didn't come. Instead he smiled.

"I'm not on the whole girlie fun things. But Bura said they were giving you a makeover for fun and stuff." She gave an inward 'whew', and smiled, walking off into the mall.

"That's right." She stopped; he was still standing there. "You coming?" He took his fists out of his pocket and strode over.

"Ok, Let's get going." He walked in step with her as she gazed around, looking at all the window displays. She stopped by the fountain and turned around once, taking in all the different places she hoped he'd take her.

"Pan?" She turned to him and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Well, where are we going?" She furrowed her brows at him.

"That's your call. I…well, Bura and Marron were going to…" She trailed off. "They were going to do whatever they wanted with me. I mean, kind of like a barbie, you know, dress me up."

He stifled his excitement, he only thought he was going to have some say on the different things she tried on. This would be a piece of cake.

"Ok, Pan." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to an escalator. "So you're my toy for the day?" They both laughed.

"I guess so!" She said.

Marron tapped her forehead with a pencil. She was writing a paper, but nothing was coming to her. Marron was naturally a writer, and a really good one. Papers were a piece of cake versus tests and exams to her, but for some reason nothing was coming. A tray of uneaten food was sitting near her, cold to the touch. She gave a groan and sat her paper down, slipping her pencil in her hair. She picked up the grilled cheese sandwich and bit in. Cold, way cold. She sighed and started eating.

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. He was surrounded in racks of clothing, and trying to find a way out only led him to the conclusion that the whole store was a maze. He shook his head and sighed, irritated that he, Trunks, couldn't find his way out of a clothes store. He faintly heard a, "Trunks?" in the near distance—or so it seemed—and Pan appeared shortly after, some clothes over her arm.

"You ok?" She asked, a teasing smile across her lips. He folded his arms and tilted his head to the side with a smirk. "Get lost?" She laughed.

"I guess you could say so." He grinned. "Just don't tell anybody, ok?" She placed a hand over her heart.

"I solemnly swear." She instinctively grabbed his hand and led him out, immediately regretting it, thinking Trunks might take it the wrong way. She led him to the dressing room entrance, and held out her clothes.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding out a guy's pair of pants. He rubbed the back of his neck and wrinkled his brows.

"Pan?"

"Yes?" He licked his lips.

"Well, those are…those are guy's pants." Her happy expression dropped, and he felt bad for pointing out the obvious.

"There I go again, I guess I wouldn't have ever known." She smiled, but he could tell it was fake. "Besides," She said, throwing the clothes into a waiting chair. "you're supposed to be dressing me up. Right?" He smiled. 

"Right." She folded her arms.

"Then get going!" She said, laughing. Pan continued to watch him look around until he looked at her and made a face. He twirled his index finger around in a circle, and she turned around appropriately. Moments later he returned with a stack of clothing slung over his arm, and handed it to her.

"What with what?" She questioned, eyeing the huge pile in her arms. He picked through them.

"Each thing you need is right next to it. Now go on!"

She stepped into a dressing room and latched the door. She picked up a lavender dress and smiled. She looked over it, inspecting the neckline—which was low—and the sleeveless style. She winced. She wouldn't look good in this. She thought. She could never pull this off.

"Do you have something on yet?" She heard Trunks ask from the waiting room. She gave a thoughtful smirk and pulled it off the hanger.

Trunks looked over a magazine about "healthy babies" and raised a brow, flopping it back onto the table.

"Pan? Are you—"

"Yeah, just a second." He stood up and looked around, then back at the shelves of clothing on the store, looking to see if there was anything he missed that he might want her to try.

"Turn around." She said, and he could hear the playful tone in her voice. He did as he was told, and his jaw dropped.

There stood Pan, looking more gorgeous than almost any girl he had ever seen. She clasped her hands behind her back.

"Something else maybe?" He closed his mouth and licked his lips as he opened them again.

"No." He said. "I think I like that one."

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT.


	5. Hair, Makeup, and Some Other Fashion Hel...

"Whoa!" Bura said, stepping into Pan's room. She looked over all the boxes, bags, cases and such lying around. "Guess you're glad Trunks took you, eh?" She said with a smile.

"I also feel terrible that he spent so much money on me." She brushed her hand over the designer name on a box of shoes. Bura shot her a look as she took some folded clothing out of a bag and set it on her bed, spreading out the different pieces.

"Don't worry about it. He's got it now that he's taken over the company. And he wouldn't have spent it on you if he didn't want to." She looked around. "Hangers?" Bura pointed under her bed where a box of them were. Bura took them out and put the nicer clothes on them, setting them in the closet on the pole.

They talked on about different things and soon they heard footsteps come up the stairs and call Pan's name. Marron came in and her jaw dropped.

"All of this from yesterday?" She asked, still gaping as she scanned the different name brands on bags and boxes. "Wow! You are so lucky! I wish a guy would pay so much on me." Pan groaned and leaned back on the bed.

"But I—"

"That's the problem." Bura explained, folding a blue cardigan sweater. "She doesn't want Trunks to spend any money on her. She feels bad." Bura rolled her eyes and winked at Pan.

"Oh." Marron said, grabbing a Pan's favorite stuffed animal, a tiger, from the computer chair and sitting down in its place.

"What do you want to wear today, Pan?" Bura asked, opening a drawer and filling it, tossing out some older things. Marron raised and eyebrow at Bura, and she smiled. "Trunks is taking Marron to get her hair done." She said with a grin. Pan threw a pillow at her and she caught it. "But Pan's not too excited. Still," She said, scanning over all the new clothing in drawers, on shelves, and in bags and boxes. "she has to find something to wear."

"What I'm wearing is fine." Pan said, and Bura rolled her eyes. Marron looked between the two of them curiously.

"No, it isn't. I mean, he spent all yesterday helping you get all this stuff, and you aren't even going to wear it? Come on, Pan. It won't kill you?"

"Are you sure of that?"

"Of course I'm sure. Well, if you aren't going to pick something out, I will." She stepped into the closet and took a look around. Pan's closet was a walk-in one, but until now it was not even half full. She picked up a green dress that was knee-length, with cap sleeves and a V-neckline. She brought it out and handed it to Pan. "This one will look good. Now go change in your closet while Marron and I decide what jewelry and shoes to wear." Pan gave a sigh and gave in, stepping into her closet and pulling the folding doors shut. Marron looked at Bura, who in turn nodded, and dove for the stack of shoeboxes. Bura bit her thumbnail, and started sorting through the jewelry cases and the dish that held other jewelry.

She turned over necklace after necklace in her hands, and plucked up one that looked like strands of ivy intertwined. It was a little deeper in color than her dress, but it was no doubt the same shade. Perfect! She thought, and picked up the matching earrings, that had a touch of purple flowers in them. To her surprise there was a matching ring, and she wondered where the set had come from. She shrugged and picked them all up, then stood over Marron who was contemplating two different pairs of shoes.

"The purple ones." She said, and Marron arched a brow. That pair wasn't either of her two choices.

"Why purple? She's wearing green." Bura unclosed her hand from a fist to show Marron the jewelry.

"Both the earrings and the ring have purple in them. Pass me the shoes, and I'll take them into Pan." She picked them up out of Marron's grasp and walked over to the closet, leaning against it and knocking with the very tips of her knuckles, her hand backwards. "I have your jewelry and shoes, Pan." She said, and a hand immediately shot out of the door. She got the shoes without difficulty, but it took her a few moments to get a hold of all the jewelry without dropping them.

"What about her hair?" Marron asked. "She has to have it look halfway decent before she goes." Bura looked around the room. All she could find was rubber bands. A knock came to the front door, and they both heard Gohan let Trunks in.

Oh, let Gohan stall him. She thought silently. Let them talk for a while.

The closet door opened, and both the girls saw Pan walk out, looking very pretty. Marron and Bura smiled.

"Wow!" Marron said, standing up from the floor. "You look so pretty!" Bura smiled but took Pan's hand urgently.

"Quick!" She said, unclasping her hair from her banana clip. "I have to put this in your hair." Thankfully it was black instead of the blue one Bura usually wore, and it worked perfectly. Footsteps came up the stairs, and Bura snatched a magazine and Marron's hand. Both the girls flew on the bed, and Bura opened the magazine just in time for them all to look casual.

"Hey!" Trunks said, walking in. He looked at Pan. "You look great, so you like that one?" Pan smiled.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded towards the door, and waved at Bura and Marron.

"Guess we better go. We've got to make the appointment." He said. "See you girls later."

"Bye!" Pan said, grabbing the purse, mentally concentrating on seeing if this was the one that went with this outfit.

"Bye!" Both of the "magazine readers" said as the two of them walked out the door. As soon as it was shut Marron and Bura looked at each other.

"Whew!" Bura exclaimed, leaning back on the pillows. "Glad that that rush is over with."

Trunks ejected the CD from his CD Player and put another one in. Pan looked at his selection and smiled. It was one she liked too thankfully.

"So," She began. "what's in store for me today?" She asked playfully. He smiled and looked at her.

"How about I don't tell you until you get there?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. It's a surprise."

"No fair!" She said. Half serious, half-joking. He laughed.

"Oh, but it is fair. Besides, I'm the one giving you a makeover." She winced inwardly. Even though he thought it was just for fun, a girlie fun thing, it always made her feel like she was a charity case. Someone who needed serious help style wise.

He took a turn, and she realized he was heading to the ritzy side of town. She opened her mouth to ask, "Where are we going?" but closed it again. She could tell he knew what she was going to say, and he smiled to himself. His huge white teeth flashed when he smiled, and even though he was one of the nicest people she knew, she also knew she would never want to be on any side but his. She had seen the vicious, merciless smiles he gave to his enemy's, the ones like Vegeta gave, and she wouldn't want to face him off. She doubted she would live.

He turned onto Ricita Dr., and she 'oooh'ed' and 'ahhh'ed' at all the gorgeous boutiques that lined the street. Luxurious spa's and salon's were everywhere, and beautiful dresses were in the windows of high-style formal shops. Stores specializing in hats, purses and handbags, flowers, jewelry, bath goods, and everything else were in abundance, and she knew how much Marron and Bura loved them all. She had heard them talk of wonderful afternoon's spent browsing around. But she had never been.

A large, Grecian temple styled building was in front of them now, it's huge white pillar's all the way to it's third story roof. Big bay windows lined the sides, and two story windowpanes made almost the entire face of it.

He pulled into the parking lot, and she shot him a surprised, confused look. He smiled back and opened her door for her.

"This is it." He said, helping her out of the car. She looked around her, and two large fountains were on either side of the walkway. It spat out clear water, and blue lights shone through it. Probably breathtaking at night, it was still beautiful during the day.

She took his arm, and he led her into the front door. A large white desk sat in the room, in front of a huge symbol on the wall, obviously their logo. A receptionist looked up and them and smiled.

"May I help you?" She asked. Trunks leaned on the desk casually, and Pan wondered how he could be comfortable in such an elegant place. She wanted to whisper!

"Yes, I have an appointment." She looked at him. "It's for my friend, Pan Son." She nodded and looked at the computer.

"And you name?" She questioned.

"Trunks Briefs." Her eyebrows shot up, and she stood and walked to the front of the desk.

"This way, please." She asked, picking up a folder and leading them up the stairs. Trunks jogged along to catch up with her, and Pan did the same.

She knocked on a large center door on the third floor, and a secretary opened it. She looked at the receptionist questioningly, and the receptionist asked for a, "Ms. Satina." The secretary returned a, "She's on the phone right now." And the receptionist pushed her way in.

"Please tell her Mr. Briefs, of Capsule Corporation is here for his appointment he has set for a friend." The secretary looked at Trunks with added respect, and disappeared through another main door.

"Have a seat." The receptionist said, waving her hand over the large, overstuffed sofa. She smiled.

"Ms. Satina will be here shortly. Something to drink, perhaps?" She asked, setting the folder down on the coffee table.

"That would be great." He said, smiling. His teeth bared to a smile.

"Just one moment." She in turn disappeared, and returned with two glasses and a bottle of sparkling water. She poured it and sat the two glasses down in front of Pan and Trunks. "As I said, Ms. Satina will be here shortly. Please make yourselves comfortable." She smiled and disappeared.

"Wow." Pan said, looking around. "Pretty snazzy."

"Do you like it?" He asked. "Are you disappointed?" Her jaw dropped and she shot him a look.

"Disappointed? Disappointed? I'm so excited I could bust." She stood up and looked around. "I mean, they brought us 'sparkling water', and they talk to us like we're dignitaries." She laughed and sat down. "I'm anything but disappointed."

"Good, I'm glad."

The door opened, and the secretary came out, followed by a lady in a kimono-style robe. The woman was beautiful, and about in her forties.

"Mr. Briefs?" She asked in a French accent. Trunks stood and took her outstretched hand.

"It is a pleasure to welcome you to my spa, Mr. Briefs. You have scheduled a friend I believe?"

"Yes." Trunks said, pulling Pan out in front of him. "This is a good friend of mine, Pan Son." She smiled warmly, and she reminded Pan of a relaxed cat.

"So, what are our plans today?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her business-like. "Hair? Make-up? And so on and so on? Come." She said taking Pan's hand. "We will get started." I believe you will get dressed while I talk to Mr. Briefs?" Pan nodded mutely. "Diana, take her into the dressing room and get her changed while I speak." The secretary led Pan wordlessly out of the room and down to the second floor.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Trunks looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" She smiled and opened some books and tablets in front of him.

"You have all the say in this, Mr. Briefs. I am only here to make it happen." She smiled her catlike smile and sat down, patting the seat beside her. He sat down, and she faced the books toward him. "Let us see what we can find, no?"

Pan stepped into a circular dressing room. There were mirrors all along the walls, and it made her nervous. The secretary slipped only her hand through the door, handing Pan a white terry robe. She took off her clothes and slipped it on. It felt comfortable, but she wasn't comfortable in it. She inspected herself in the mirror, and glanced over the cursive S on the left side of her robe. She stepped out, and the secretary looked her over.

"You need your hair down." The secretary said snottily. And unclasped Bura's banana clip, letting her black locks fall over her shoulder. The secretary then looked at her face, holding Pan's chin. "Make-up?" She asked curtly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you wearing any make-up?" She asked again curtly, annoyed.

"Oh," Pan said meekly. "No, I'm not." The secretary "hmphed" noticeably, and led her back into the main room. Ms. Satina stood up. Several books open on the coffee table in front of her.

Ms. Satina had the leather folder open in her arms, several notes scribble on a paper inside it.

"Miss Son." She said it soft and full, like she was talking about a rose, or a garden. "I believe we have some things we must take a look at. Here," She said, patting a high chair by a marble table. "please sit."

Pan did and Ms. Satina took several papers and lied them on a nearby stand. She pulled open a drawer, where several different make-ups were. She took out a single pencil and instructed Pan to sit still. Moments later Ms. Satina had a sketch of her face, and she smiled approvingly.

She grasped Pan's face by the chin like the secretary had, and she drew the corner of her lip up, her brows furrowed. Pan tried to keep her face still, a little confused by the whole thing. Ms. Satina handed the secretary her pencil and began speaking.

"Good enough nose." She began, and the secretary began writing. "Potential for the brows." The secretary continued to scribble. "Nice complexion." Pan looked curiously at the two of them. "Smile dear." Ms. Satina asked, no, demanded. Pan smiled. "Good teeth. Good shape. Healthy. Yes, pretty good. You may close your mouth now." Ms. Satina stopped, and a smile crept upon her lips. A genuine one. Not the business like one that seemed to imitate a cat. No, a genuine smile. "Perfect lips." She stated. "Yes, perfect."

Pan smiled back, and Ms. Satina picked up a strand of her hair. "Must begin to work on the hair immediately." She said flatly. "Yes, let's get going." The secretary put the papers back in the folder and closed it. "We've got a long day, Rachel. Let's not doddle." She closed the draws and turned off the lamp on the marble table.

"Excuse me." Pan said, and the two of them looked at her. "I don't want to—"

"Go ahead dear." Ms. Satina prompted.

"Well, where is Trunks?" She asked, not ready to face this all alone. Ms. Satine smiled her business smile again.

"Oh, dear, Mr. Briefs has left to work on some business. He shall be back once you've finished." She smiled. "Shall we go?"

A wave of nausea hit Pan, and her jaw must have dropped noticeably, because concerned looks crossed their faces.

"Sure…" She began. "Let's go."

Two and a half hours later then sun was beginning to set and Pan was colored, styled, made-up, and dressed. She clipped on the last earring and inspected herself in the mirror.

Her hair was still very long, hitting just below her chest. They hadn't cut much off. She had low layers, the lowest hitting an inch or two below her shoulders. Her hair was still dark, but different shades made it shine beautifully. Her hair was sleek and shiny, curled from her shoulders down.

They had waxed and shaped her brows in a sharp, elegant arch. No longer were they uncontrollably bushy, and she loved it! They had blended in deep and light purple shadows, giving her eyes a smoky look, and they had surprised her by saying she had naturally thick lashes.They had moisturized and powdered her face, leaving her paler than usual, with deep blush. She had to admit it looked good.

They had spent forever blotting and reapplying lipstick, gloss, and powder to her lips to make it stay through the night. Her lips turned out to be a red wine color that matched her cheeks. They had even painted her nails and toes the same color!

A knock came to the door and Ms. Satina came in with a white paper bag. She handed it to Pan, and after the look Pan shot her she said, "The cosmetic and hair things we used on you today. They explained how to do them, no?" Pan smiled and nodded. "Good." She trotted back to the door. "Mr. Briefs is here. So whenever you are ready to come down."

"Thank you." Pan said with a sweet smile. She looked herself over in the mirror once more and smiled. She crossed her fingers and looked out at the first star she saw. "I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." She said aloud to herself staring intently on her star. "I wish…I wish Trunks notices a difference. I hop he thinks I'm pretty." She then stepped away and out the door.

As she opened the door that led to the stairs she could hear them talking below. Trunks was happy and talkative as usual, and Ms. Satina spoke with her bold French accent. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the stairs. Soon, they were in sight, and she stepped onto the ground. Trunks turned around and his eyes lit up, his lower lip dropping. His eyebrows rose and he smiled.

"Pan…Pan, you look great." She smiled, embarrassed at everyone's eyes on her. "Really, you do."

"Thank you, Trunks." Ms. Satina stepped up and took both Pan's hands in hers, stepping back and looking at her.

"Oh. Oh, dear." She said, concern in her eyes. "You have no lift?" She said with even thicker of an accent than usual, looking at Pan. Pan looked back at her, confused. "Are you flatchested?" She questioned. Pan looked at her questioningly, somewhat confused, somewhat shocked.

Ms. Satina turned to Trunks who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You must purchase her a new bra, sir. This one will not do." She turned back to Pan. "What style do you wear now?" Pan bit her lip, concentrating.

"A sports bra?" She said it like a question. As if she was being tested. Ms. Satina put a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"A woman never, never wears ze' 'sports bra' when she is not exercising. Never, madam." She turned back to Trunks.

"You must take her right away to purchase some replacements. Poor girl, strapped into a sports bra regularly. Poor dear." She looked at them both. "Well, my work is done. Please go out and enjoy yourselves. And," She said, looking at Trunks. "take her immediately to get a replacement for the sorry excuse for a bra she wears. Good evening!" She said, leaving up the stairs to her office.

Trunks looked at Pan, a somewhat embarrassed smirk on his face, Pan smiled awkwardly back.

"Shall we go?" He asked. She laughed, the full humor of the situation hitting her like a smack.

"Yes, let's go."


	6. The Dance on Water

The door clicked as Trunks opened it, and he stepped into the driver's seat. Pan hook her seat belt, and the radio turned on as he backed out. Pan rolled down her window, and the breeze blew her hair.

"So, where to?" She tilted her head to the side and raised a brow. A new, perfected arched brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know where to buy bra's." He looked at her. "Ok, I do. but I don't know where you want to buy them."She furrowed her brows and smiled.

"Trunks, no, that's really ok. I mean—"

"Mean nothing. It's my fault I forgot that detail." He smiled. "Mall ok? Or do you shop the specialty stores?" She slugged him playfully in the arm. "I guess that means the mall." She rolled her eyes.

"No, really. I can do just fi—" He held up his hand.

"If Ms. Satina says you need it, I don't mind getting it. Just don't have any idea how I'm going to pick it out. Hopefully there will be someone there to give me some help."

The saleswoman looked at Trunks suspiciously. He grinned nervously, and explained once more.

"See, I'm giving this woman a makeover." She raised her eyebrow in an annoyed sort of way. "And I took her to get her hair and stuff done today. The head stylist lady said she needed something different than…something different than…than what she's got."

"And that would be?"Pan stepped up and pushed Trunks back with her arm. She looked at him, then back at the woman.

"I wear sports bra's. Always have, not a big deal to me." The woman looked at her, either curious or amused. "The lady, Ms. Satina of Satina Spa, told me I looked flatchested in them." The saleslady smiled, definitely amused. "So, I need something that give me some" She raised two fingers on each hand and bent them twice, bunny ears style. "lift." She dropped her arms and folded them again. "So, apparently I need some lift." The saleslady chuckled, and looked at the two of them.

"Alright then. You," she said, pointing to Trunks. "can wait over in those seats. I am going to show the young lady where the dressing rooms are." Trunks sat where he was told, and she led Pan off into a back room.

"There," she said, pointing to a dark blue stall. "I will be back shortly with some things for you to try. There is a robe in there for the time being."

Pan stared curiously inside the stall as the woman left the way they had come. Finally she closed the do-or behind her, and changed into the robe.

"Sir?" Trunks looked up as the saleslady walked over to him, carrying a book with "Clairisse's" written on the front. She sat down next to him, and flipped the book open. "Our catalog." She explained, flipping to a certain section. "What did you have in mind?" He looked down at the pictures, and shut the book.

"Really," He said nervously. "whatever you think should be fine." Her eyebrow rose questioningly, and she nodded, setting the book down.

"Alright then. I suppose she does not have to model?" Trunks rubbed the back of his neck.

"No," He said, not looking up. "that's quite all right."

"Ok, I'll go pick some things out for your wife then." He looked up, and his hand dropped.

"Oh, she's not my wife." The lady looked back at him and gave him and understanding smile. 

"Oh, I see." She then left and he was given either the choice of Fashion Times or Beautiful Hosiery to read. He flipped open Fashion Times, and scanned the pages.

Pan held up the bra the woman had given her, and wrinkled her brows. She must be joking! She thought, snapping it behind her back. She looked at herself in the mirror, and called for the saleslady.

"I believe you gave me a size too small!" She called over the stall.

"No, dear. Why do you say that?" Pan blew hair out of her eyes.

"I'm, well…well, I'm falling out, ma'am." She heard the woman laugh, a sort of giggly sound, and she heard her walk away.

"It's supposed to be that way." She called behind her back. Pan blew more hair out of her face, this time with vehemence, and she picked up the next one.

Pan came out of the back room, and Trunks could tell she wasn't in the best of moods. The saleswoman brought out a blue paper bag, and Trunks handed her a credit card.

"Mr. Briefs? Of Capsule Corporation?" Trunks smiled and looked around, embarrassed. "Oh, ok." She smiled. "I get it. Don't want a lot of people to know, do you?" He gave her a quirky smile and clicked his tongue, giving her a one handed gun with his fingers. She giggled happily and handed it back to him.

"Now have a great evening, Mr. Briefs." She looked at Pan as if she was an after thought. "And to you too." Pan smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

She clutched the bag and stepped out of the store with Trunks. He put his left arm around her shoulders.

"So, where are we off to now?" She smiled and turned to him. "Oh, Pan, I can really see the wheels turning. Seriously, where to now?"

"How about some ice-cream? There's a place down there that—"

"Down there? No way. How about the place by the park. Next to the theater?" She looked longingly at the ice-cream shop in the mall, but smiled anyway.

"Sure, sounds great."

Minutes later Trunks handed Pan a strawberry shake, and stuck a straw into his own chocolate one.

"Good?" He asked.

"Mmmm, Hmmm." She said, taking the straw away from her lips and laughing. "I'm glad we came here!" He laughed.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She looked around at the park, then back at him.

"Sure." She said, hopping off the picnic table. "Let's go." Pan took the last sip of her shake and tossed it into the trashcan. She turned to Trunks, and clasped her hands behind her back, her head tilted to the side. He took a last gulp of his shake, and tossed it into the can after hers. "Twenty points!" She said, a huge toothy smile across her face. He smiled back, and folded his arms.

He stood there motionless, and she stared back at him, their eyes meeting. Pan straightened her head, and furrowed her brows with a smirk. He gave a smirk with a little laugh, and caught up with her.

Pan stopped at a "Y" in the park's paths, one leading right, one left. He stepped in front of her and took off to the right. She stared after him, a shocked smile on her face.

"Are you," He said, stopping and walking backwards. "the daughter of Gohan Son, going to let me beat you?" She laughed and ran after him.

Soon they were neck in neck, each ones heart pumping as they tried to gain on the other. Trunks was faster, but Pan wasn't going to let him win. She was pushing herself to her limit.

Pan could see a large fountain in the near distance, the path breaking into two and going around it in a circle. She gave a burst of speed and took the left. Trunks took the right, and both were racing to the other side where the paths met again into one broad cobblestoned walkway. There was a street over the walkway about twenty feet after they joined again, but no cars were in sight. Pan could feel her heart beat in loud, thick, even beats. Far apart the beats were, and she pushed herself harder.

The paths joined, and Trunks was right behind her. Suddenly with a burst of lightning speed he grabbed her around the waist, and swung her around to face the fountain. Just at that moment a city bus wheeled by on the street, missing her by inches. It all seemed to be in slow motion as she was swung around, and her heartbeat was slowing. Her feet touched the ground, and Trunks arms were still around her waist. His head was braced against her shoulder, but he didn't lift it yet.

"You all right?" He whispered against her ear. All she could manage was to nod shakily. He bit his lip, and slowly released his arms from her waist, instead grabbing her arms. "Are you faint?" He asked, and she barely gave a small nod. He nodded, as if satisfied that she had given an honest answer. He picked her up in his arms and kicked off the ground.

"Trunks, I ca—" He put a finger to her lips, and shook his head.

"It's ok." She looked down at the city below, it's many scattered lights luminescent as the moon, in different shades from green to blue to red. They were far below, and she clutched her arms tighter around Trunks neck. It was cold so far up, and she was now very aware of how thin the silk of her green dress was.

She rubbed at the chill bumps on her arms, and instinctively snuggled tighter to his chest. He smirked to himself, and in a flash she saw Vegeta in him like she had never seen before. He stopped when he was pleased with the altitude, and headed east, the opposite direction of her home. She raised her head off his chest, and looked around. She looked at him, and raised her eyebrows delicately.

"I'm taking you for a ride." He said, smiling—no, smirking.

"Where to?" She looked around once more. This time he smiled. He gripped her tighter, and picked up speed.

"Around the world." Her lip dropped, but she was smiling.

"You serious?" She exclaimed. "Around the world? Are you crazy?" He gave her an innocent grin.

"You've never flown around the world?" She shook her head. "You've never wanted to just fly around the world?" He stopped and smiled.

"Never!" He yelled, loud enough as if he wanted everyone thousands of feet below them to hear.

"Never!" She screamed, and he kicked off so fast a clap like thunder sounded below them.

Videl stirred hot chocolate powder into the steaming mug of water. Gohan clicked endlessly at his laptop, sitting by the dining room table, papers piled like mountains around him. Videl sat a mug down next to him, and he looked up at her and smiled a thank you. She put down hers near his and sat next to him.

"Do you think she's ok?" He looked up at her, a chocolate mustache on his face. She laughed and wiped it off playfully.

"What do you mean safe? She's with Trunks."

"I don't mean it like that." She twirled the cup around in a circle with the tips of her fingers. "I mean, do you think she's having fun?" Gohan smiled.

"I think this whole thing is giving her some good times. And I think it'll give her some self-esteem. She's never been a girlie girl, Videl. And I think every girl needs a little of that once in a while."

She smiled. "I guess that's what I thought. Hearing you say it makes it more tangible thought, if you know what I mean." He sat her on his lap and gave her a hug.

"You don't want to make something to eat, do you?" She slugged him in the arm playfully.

"You never change!" She said, laughing. Then she got up and opened the fridge, getting ready to make some chicken curry.

A motorcycle revved up on the TV, and Bura jolted awake. Stars lit the sky, something they had barely done when last she was awake. She stretched her back, and stood up out couch, stepping out of the comfy cocoon of her down blanket and her favorite pillow. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV with a click.

Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a yogurt and a can of chocolate whip cream. She opened the strawberry yogurt and stirred it for a second, lost in thoughts. Finally she woke up out of her dreamy state, and snapped the top off of the whip cream. She sprayed a layer of fluffy chocolate cream over her yogurt with flourish, and sucked the excess off the top. Snapping the lid back on she threw it into the fridge, and picked up her yogurt and spoon.

On her way out the door she looked at the clock and jumped. Two-thirty! She nearly dropped her favorite dessert. She made her way down the hall to where she could hear her mother and father talking in a workshop room.

She leaned against the doorway—opening her mouth to speak—just in time to see Bulma and Vegeta flirt over a wrench.

Her father had it just out of Bulma's reach, complaining she worked too much. She rolled her eyes at the sight of "old people" flirting like they were teens, and "ahemed". Bulma turned to her daughter, and Vegeta smirked.

"Bura? What are you doing up so late?" Her mother looked guilty, even thought nothing was really going on.

"I fell asleep in front of the TV. I just woke up. So when did Trunks get back?" Vegeta snorted, and Bulma kept looking at her daughter. A somewhat innocent, curious look on her face.

"He isn't home yet, dear."

"Isn't home? It's two-thirty!" Vegeta smirked and leaned his back against the wall, arms folded Vegeta style. "He met up with some friends?"

"No, I think he's still with Pan. Videl called to see if she ended up spending the night with you." Bura slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Ok." She said lengthily. "I'm gonna hit the sack then. Catch you two later." She stumbled out of the room, and jogged up the steps in a lazy sort of way.

She stumbled once more into her room, and tossed the now-empty yogurt cup into the trash. She looked at her bed and groaned; she had left her pillow and blanket downstairs. She climbed into bed, grabbing a pillow off her window seat, and pulled the lone sheet up over her head.

"Trunks what are you doing?" He laughed, but she held on tighter. "Trunks, that's water. Water. Not land!" He laughed again.

"I know. We're over the biggest, clearest ocean in the world." He said with satisfaction. He stopped about a foot above it, and began to put her down.

"What are you—" Small ripples appeared below her feet, and she smiled in delight.

"You're standing on water. Well," He said with a quirky smile. "as close as you can get to it." She looked up at him curiously. He took her right hand, and put his right on her waist.

She instinctively put her free hand on his shoulder, and looked at him even more curiously, although she didn't move.

"What?" He asked. "Don't you want to dance with me?" He shot her a smile like the ones he had when he was nine years old. She smiled, and they began to dance.

He twirled her, and she nearly lost her balance. He brought her back, and grasped her waist with both of his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her close. They danced in silence, and she wished it wouldn't end.

"You always said you wanted to." He said, almost a whisper. She raised and eyebrow at him mischievously. "You always said you wanted to dance on water." He didn't come close to whispering, but his voice was soothing, calm, and relaxing to hear.

She lowered her head, almost embarrassed of anything else he might know about her…that she didn't know he knew.

He stopped dancing, and looked deep in her eyes. "You've always dreamed what none of us ever dare, Pan." He gave a weak smile, as if he was appraising his own dreams. He brushed a strand of softly curled hair from her face. "Don't stop dreaming, Pan. Promise me you won't?"

His feet touched the ground of Pan's house softly, and he looked down at the sleeping Pan that lay in his arms. She was curled up close to him, her hair tousled pleasingly on her shoulders like a dark waterfall. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, and the thin fabric of her dress blew in the breeze delicately.

She had fallen asleep on the way home, this girl who looked like a glowing angel. He slid open the glass back door, and stepped into the Son's family room. The moon cast effulgence light across the room, and he tiptoed to the stairs. The carpet steps gave a soft padded sound as he walked up them, taking a left into her bedroom. A neon blue light shone from the plug, her night-light, barely enough for him to see by. But his eyes adjusted more than a human's would, his Saiyajin blood still influencing many things.

He pulled back the blanket, and lied her down, pulling his arm out from under her thick black hair, leaving it to cascade upon the water, seemingly blue from the small light nearer to the floor than the bed in height. He grasped the blanket and lied it over her, picking up a section of hair, splaying it over his fingers. He gave a sigh, then stepped out of the room, his hand grasping the doorframe. He didn't want to go.

He shook his head, hair falling into his eyes, and crept down the stairs, longing to ascend them once again.


	7. Questions, Confusing Explanations, Speed...

The alarm clock went off, and Pan reached out of her covers and pounced on it. The alarm took the hint—or hit—and she rolled out of bed. She went into her closet and changed into some red capri's and a white polo. She slid down onto her knees and fumbled through the stacks of shoes.

Pan awoke with a start, and realized she had fallen asleep on top of her shoes. She grabbed some white slides and hobbled—half asleep—into her room. She looked at the clock; school had just started two minutes ago. Snatching up a headband she slid it on her head, then fumbled with a little eyeshadow and lipgloss. Appraising herself quickly in the mirror, she grabbed her bookbag and ran out of her room.

She snatched a sip of orange juice on the way out, not having the time to even say goodbye. She ran down the residential streets, then stopped. Slinging her bookbag over her shoulder, she took off into the air.

Bura tapped her pencil against her paper, and glanced at the clock. It was ten minutes after eight, and Pan wasn't anywhere in sight. Pan was never—never—late. And Bura looked at Marron who was thinking the same things.

Pan skidded to a halt and looked at the hall clock. Fifteen after. She took in a deep breath and raced to her classroom. Sliding to a halt, her tennis shoes made a rubber mark on the floor. She looked into her class, and waited for the teacher to turn around and look at something to sit down at her desk.

The teacher stopped his streak of chalk, and looked around as if he smelt something in the air. He turned around quickly, just in time to see sweating Pan pick up her book out of her bag.

"Miss Son?" She cringed, book halfway between her bag and her desk. She looked up, and put the book lightly onto her desktop. Mr. Morrins walked over to her desk, and pulled out a sheet of paper from a folder. He filled it out neatly, and slapped it on top of her book.

"Twelve pages." He said, his glasses slipping down his nose. "Twelve pages, typed neatly, not larger than size twelve, on the affects of plagues to large cities." He straightened his jacket with a jerk. "And how it influences history, and how we learn from them." She groaned, and he shot her a look.

"Yes, Mr. Morrins."

"Due tomorrow." He folded his arms. "Perhaps that will help us to be on time?"

"He's an idiot." Bura said, slipping the wrinkled tomato out of her sandwich. "I mean, twelve pages on 'plagues'? For being late? He only does that because he knows he can get away with it. That isn't even standardized punishment!" She tossed her sandwich to the side and moved on to her Icee.

"Really, Pan, you should complain to someone. I mean, twelve pages by tomorrow? Who's he kidding? I would complain."

"Who'd I complain to? Him?" Bura pushed her Icee away, irritated with it too. Pan picked at some cheese rice, and pushed her plate to the center of the table, leaning forward on her arms.

"Of course not him! There are higher-upper's you know." Pan covered her eyes and gave a sickly groan.

"I don't feel well." Bura picked up her tray and tossed the remaining food into the trash, picking up a glass of good old Coke.

"So," She started, with a happy hesitancy. "how was last night? Get anything new? By the way, your hair looks great." Marron gulped the last of her soda and leaned forward, intent on the conversation.

"Thanks. Nothing really." She stood and picked up her tray, Marron following her lead. Soon the evidence of their meals—if you could call it that—was gone, and they were walking down the hall. Bura elbowed Marron and smiled.

"Trunks wasn't home when I went to sleep last night." Marron smiled. "And I went to sleep at almost three." Marron giggled and looked excitedly at Pan.

"Nothing happened." Pan said, opening her locker and switching books. "I got my hair and make-up done, then we did a little shopping, then we got an ice-cream, and we…well, we…we flew around for a bit."

"Where'd he take you?" Marron asked, now opening her locker.

Before Pan could think about what she was saying, she said, "He flew me around the world." Marron gasped, a hand over her mouth, swooning like she had just seen Cinderella and Prince Charming kiss. Bura giggled, and kept on walking.

"I thought something must've happened good. Anything else interesting?" She asked hopefully. "Anything romantic we should—or want to—know?" Pan sighed.

"Ok, well, I don't know what to make of this, so please tell me what ya'll think." Marron and Bura listened intently. "Last night, Trunks—" The bell rang, and it felt like the earth shattering. The girls covered their ears like it was louder than it was, and started racing for class.

Bura opened the door and ushered them in. All three of them slapped their books down simultaneously, and before the teacher spoke Bura whispered, "You have to tell us after school!"

Trunks woke up with a jolt as his secretary beeped at him through the phone. He sighed and pushed the button.

"Yes, Claire?" He realized after he said it that he sounded annoyed…and he was. She beeped in on him every time he got a chance to sleep.

"Someone is here to see you." He racked his brain for anyone that he might have had on his schedule today. He told her to "hold on", and he browsed through his folder for the day. No, no one was scheduled for a meeting today. He slapped himself at his stupidity for not asking her who it was in the first place, then asked her.

"A Mr. Son. Gohan Son." A smirk crossed her face and he opened the door. Gohan stepped through with a wide smile; a somewhat subdued Goku smile. Trunks grinned and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head.

"And what brings you here, my friend?" He asked, still smiling. A deep laugh came from both of them, and Gohan flopped into a chair. Trunks dismissed the data pad and computer screen that he just realized was there, and leaned forward on the desk.

"Just wanted to come say hi. Videl's been on the rampage today." He winked. "And so here is my sanctuary, that is, anywhere from home is my sanctuary." Trunks saw through the half-truth, but smiled just the same.

"What are you really here for, Gohan?" Gohan's huge grin lessened without leaving, and Trunks knew there was something more about this visit. Gohan scratched his arm self consciously, and looked at Trunks.

"Trunks," He began. "don't take this the wrong way." Trunks cocked a brow. "But I was just curious how things were going, you know, with Pan and everything." Trunks smiled at Gohan's shy approach to the subject. Gohan had never been shy about anything. 

Trunks pointed it out too with, "Gohan, what do you really want to say? You've never beat around the bush to me about anything, and I'll be pretty ticked if you start now." Gohan smiled. He couldn't help but admire Trunks. His father's pride in the best sense, his mother's determination and endurance, yes, Trunks was the best of both worlds. But there was more than that. A ton more good qualities that Trunks had, and he wondered why he was worried for Pan.

"Trunks…" He trailed off, not sure of what to say. "What exactly is going on?" He finished boldly, almost a little too boldly. Trunks smiled.

"Well, the girls had a 'girlie' thing planned by giving Pan a makeover and all that. Instead of standing her up—"

"I know all of that. I want to know why you are really doing it." Trunks raised a brow, and leaned heavily forward.

"I didn't want to stand her up. And it's kind of been fun anyway. I'm glad I could do it. I mean, it's fun having Pan around. You know, another little sister to hang out with. One that doesn't get on my nerves." He chuckled. "If you know what I mean."

Gohan smiled. "I guess that's all I needed to hear." He stood up and gave a grin. "And all I really came here for." Trunks walked his friend to the door and opened it. "Trunks, why don't you come over for dinner? I know it'll be fine with Videl." Trunks smirked and nodded.

"Ok, I'll be over."

"You can bring your fami—" Trunks grabbed Gohan's arm, and gave a funny look. Almost like Gohan said a dreaded word.

"I think I'll come solo if that's ok." Gohan smiled. Trunks lived at home, and probably wanted to get away for a little bit.

"You know that's fine. See you later then. About seven?" Claire, Trunks secretary walked up, a folder in her arms and stood respectively.

"That'll be great. See you then, Gohan."

"Pan!" Bura exclaimed, pushing through the end of school rush for the different buses. "Pan, wait up!" She finally caught her friend and grasped her arm for support while she caught her breath. Marron soon emerged from behind a line of students, and she joined the group walking towards Bura's car.

"So?" She asked. "What about last night?" They all leaned against the side of Bura's convertible, waiting for Pan's answer.

"Hey," Bura interrupted. "Why don't I give you a ride home, Pan? I'm giving one to Marron anyway." Pan nodded, and the three of them filed in the car. Bura driving of course, Pan in front, and Marron in the back leaning through the gap in the front seats.

"Continue!" Marron said, shoving her backpack down on the floor. "Tell us!" She 

prompted

"Well, I don't know what to make of something." She started. "Last night, while we were flying—"

"Around the world!" Bura interrupted, then waved her hand for Pan to continue.

"He stopped above an ocean, and he asked me to dance." Marron giggled, and Bura's eyebrows shot up in interest. "He said something like, 'you've always wanted to dance on water', or something similar. So I don't know if that was romantic of him, or if he was just being nice. You know, thoughtful."

Bura looked thoughtful for a moment, and Pan turned around to see Marron stuffing a donut in her mouth, looking thoughtful none the less.

"I think," Bura said at length, in a slow, thoughtful tone. "He doesn't know."

"What?" Pan and Marron asked together in chorus, both with weird expressions on their faces.

"I think he's not sure. I think he's not sure whether he does or doesn't. Like you, that is. I think he's confused. And I think he's confused at his confusion." Both the girls looked at Bura. Her explanation was 'confusing', but it made sense…weirdly enough.

Bura pulled onto a side road, and asked Marron for a donut. Marron passed two up, one for each or the girls in front, and Bura crammed it in her mouth before stopping at a stop sign. She pulled out of it, and they were soon on a smaller residential road. The girls heard a siren, and they al turned around to see a police car behind them.

"Crap!" Bura said, pulling over. A fat policeman got out of the car and stepped over to Bura's window. She already had it rolled down, and he leaned on the sill.

"Miss, you were going ten over." Bura cringed, then gave an innocent smile.

"Whoops. Sorry, I didn't realize it. It won't happen—" He pulled out a tablet, and asked for her driver's license. She reluctantly gave it to him, and he went back to his car to get a check on it.

Marron and Pan giggled, and Bura shot them a look. "It isn't funny. You guys aren't paying for it." Marron looked at her.

"And you are?" Pan smiled as the policeman came back and handed her card back to her. He filled out a sheet and handed it to her.

She looked at it with a wince, but smiled none the less good-naturedly. He nodded and gave a wave.

"Good afternoon, ladies." They all smiled back, and Bura banged her head against the steering wheel before putting the car in drive.

"That bites." Pan said, and Marron nodded through another donut. 

Pan pointed to the left suddenly with a, "Turn here!" Bura did, and soon Pan was giving her directions.

"Where're we going?" Marron asked as Bura turned down another road. Soon, a small shopping center was in their sights, and Bura was directed to pulled into a spot in front of a video store and an outdoor ice-cream place.

"My treat." Pan explained with a grin. The girls hopped out and they went inside the gate, staring at all the different flavors and choices.

"Whoa! I can't believe I've never been here." Marron said, and Bura agreed, nodding.

"It's best also if you know what to get." She walked up to the counter with a mischievous smirk, and unzipped her tiny camo wallet, leaning forward onto the fake marble slab. "Three super chocolate sweetheart flips." The guy nodded, and Pan led them to a nice seat inside a mini gazebo. The whole place was decorated like a Victorian garden, and Bura and Marron studied the place in slight awe.

"How can you have not taken us here before?" Bura asked, giggling. Marron nodded excitedly.

"Just never came up." She looked at her friends looking at all the other garden tables, gazebos, water fountains, and tree swings. The guy that had taken their order walked up with two huge dishes of pure rhapsody in chocolate. Everything was "heart-themed", and chocolate dripped from every possible place. It looked delicious!

"I'll be right back with yours." He explained. And, true to his word, he came back with Pan's. Marron and Bura had already dug into theirs, and Pan took no time in catching up. After their dishes were cleared—to the hilt—Pan jumped out of her seat.

"I gotta go. I didn't tell mom about this and she's—" Bura stuffed her hand into her purse and brought out her cellphone.

"No prob." She said, handing it to Pan. "Go ahead. I've got enough minutes." Pan sat down, now calm, and dialed her house. Bura picked up their dishes and took them back to the counter, handing them to the guy that worked there.

She sat back down at their table and Pan finished up her call. She sighed, somewhat annoyed, somewhat happy.

"What's up?" Bura asked, taking back the cell phone Pan passed to her. Marron wiped off her mouth with a napkin demurely.

"My mom says I have to be back by five thirty, or at least six." The girls nodded. "To help with dinner." She continued. "Trunks is coming over. Dad saw him today and invited him." She looked to her friends, as if the last part was a question. Bura looked at her watch, it was almost four.

"Well, we'll come over and help you get dressed." Bura said matter of factly. And Marron agreed with, "Definitely."

"But first," Bura started. "we have some time to kill until five thirty." She smiled, and the girls all stood up. "Hey!" Bura said, grabbing her friend's arms. "Why don't we go to the video store next door and get a movie for tonight. You guys can come over to my place. Pan, you can just come over with Trunks after dinner."

"Or we could all watch it at my place." Pan suggested. Bura turned to her and took her arm, walking out of the ice-cream place and into the video store.

"But, love, I have the big screen TV." All the girls laughed and agreed.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT


	8. A Talk on Marriage over Dinner, The Tin'...

Hey everyone! Author note here. :) So how are you all? Nothing much new. I got an email from someone that was discouraging to say the least, about my writing skills, and I told myself I wasn't going to write anymore—ever again. But, I looked at my reviews page, and saw all your wonderful reviews. Most especially Xerock's, who told me I had talent. :) Thank you so much. So, with some renewed strength, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, I'm very excited to give it to you guys.

~*Astarii Amaranth*~

(I wrote another one-chapter fic if you're interest—hint, hint, lol—entitled: A Warrior's Mourning. It's about Vegeta, and how he handles Goku's death. Hehe. So if you want to check it out, the link is: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=930551. It's short, and only has one review—which is a bad one—but maybe you want to take a look-see. :) Laterz, everyone!)

Pan walked in the door, her friends behind her. She went into the kitchen, pointing Bura and Marron up the stairs. They went up to her room, and she found her mother searching in the fridge for something.

"I'm home." She said, touching the silverware her mother had out on the counter. Her mother looked up and smiled. "So Trunks is coming over?" Her mother nodded, pushing her sleeves up with her chin, chopping some onions.

"Is that a bad thing?" Her mother asked, and Pan shook her head.

"Hey, mom, Bura and Marron are upstairs. I'm gonna go tell them I'll catch them later." She started towards the door, then stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot. Bura wants me to come over and sleep tonight. Marron's going to. I'll just go to school with them in the morning." Videl looked thoughtful for a moment, then gave a nod.

"That'll be fine. How are you getting to her house after dinner?" She picked up the onions with one hand and the knife, tossing them into a pan.

"Trunks is just going to take me afterwards. That's ok, right?" Videl smiled. "We're going to watch a movie and stuff." Videl nodded pleasantly. "Ok, be right back!"

She ran up the stairs two with each step, and was in her room in no time. Bura and Marron were poring over a Karate magazine.

"Mom says it's ok. But you guys gotta go now, so I can help with dinner. See you later?" She grinned.

"Yep." Bura said, picking up her purse and peeking into Pan's closet. "Hey, mind if I borrow that pink dress?" She asked.

"Sure, no prob." She laughed. "I think that's the first time anyone's asked to borrow my clothes. Anyone that wanted to look cute at least." The girls exchanged smiles. Bura picked it up on its hanger and the two of them jogged down the steps with Pan. "See you later!" Pan said again and stepped into the kitchen.

Her mother was now chopping carrots, and Pan looked at the clock that clearly read five o'six. Her mother handed her a can opener and soon she was opening cans of cream of mushroom soup.

Trunks threw on a pair of khakis and a blue plaid button up shirt with a dark blue wifebeater under it. He didn't stop to look at the mirror as he grabbed his bomber jacket and stepped out of his room. He stopped at the top of the steps and grabbed the banister, jumping over it and onto the floor. Bulma stood in the doorway of the living room, arms folded, a displeased scowl on her face.

"You know I hate it when you do that." She said pointedly. He shrugged innocently. "You know I don't. I've been telling you that since you were fifteen." He gave a playful smirk and lifted his hands. "And before that, when you used to slide across the kitchen table and pick your food up via-flight." He smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Gohan invited me over for dinner. So I'm gonna head over there, then Conner and the guys want me to meet them to play some pool for a bit. Won't be long, don't feel like going out too much tonight."

"See you tonight then." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Your keys are on the hook. You left them sitting on the counter earlier."

"No worries." He said casually, digging into his pocket and pulling out a key. "I'm taking the bike tonight. Catch you later, mom." He gave a little salute in the air and rushed out of the house, already a few minutes late. But he'd make it up on the way.

Pan slid the hair comb into place and sprayed it with a little hairspray. She brought the clasp of her necklace around to the back, and straightened it on her neckline. She stepped back a step from the mirror and examined herself fully.

She had a peach colored trumpet skirt on, with a matching cowl-neck tank. She had tan color flip-flop styled sandals, with a spiky heel on them, her toenails a shimmery peach, and her nails matching. Her necklace and earrings were made of the inside of shells, shimmery and whitesh-gray.

She heard her father answer the door, and she licked her glossed lips and straightened her skirt. Taking a breath, she opened her door and walked to the stairs. She could see her father and Trunks standing by the door, Trunks putting his coat on the rack. She eased her hand lightly on the banister and took a step, followed by another. She stopped near the bottom and her father and Trunks turned. Her father gave a satisfied smirk, and Trunks smiled.

"Hey there, Pan." Trunks said, his teeth flashing. She smiled, and took the last remaining steps.

"Hey." She said casually, and her father ducked into the kitchen. He came back and told them everything was ready. Trunks and Pan exchanged smiles, and she led him into the dining room.

He pulled out her seat for her, and then went around the table to sit across from her. Gohan and Videl came in, both carrying a dish or two, and sat them down.

"I'm so glad you could come over, Trunks." Videl said, smiling and taking the lid off of a dish. She picked up a spoon and started dishing it out.

"Thank you…I appreciate it." She passed Gohan a plate of food. She picked up Trunks', and started filling his.

"I should have—Gohan should have thought to invite your family." Trunks smiled, and Gohan winked at him.

"He did actually. To be honest, a night away from the fam is a welcome thing." He laughed. "I'm actually planning on moving out pretty soon. I mean, I'm thinking about it. It sounds like a good idea, but you know." He smiled as Videl handed him his plate, now full of food, and said, "Thank you." quietly.

"Move out?" Videl smiled. "You'll be moving out soon enough, Trunks. Before you know it you'll get married, and then you'll wish you were back home." She gave a little laugh. "But I guess it's good to get out. Especially when you're older. How old are you now, Trunks? Nineteen?" Pan felt herself blush—hopefully only inwardly—as her mother mentioned Trunks getting married so casually. Her mother passed her plate of food, and she started poking at it as they spoke.

"Yeah. I'll be twenty in a little bit." Her mother's brow's rose, and she gave a happy smile.

"Wow, twenty already? And I thought I was guessing above when I said nineteen." She sat her plate down in front of her now, and picked up her fork.

The wind blew Pan's hair gently around her face, and she hugged her arms around herself. It was the beginning of fall, chilly, yet the air still had the last remnants of summer. She heard Trunks feet touch the deck's wooden floor, and he was behind her. She racked her brain for something to say, and came up empty handed. At a loss for words, she turned around and smiled.

"I'm staying the night with Bura." She said, hoping it didn't sound to weird or stupid. "So, I was wondering if I could just ride back with you."

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "I've got the bike. If that's ok, then I'm cool with it." Her heart gave a leap at his mention of having the bike with him. "Oh," She looked at him curiously, and hoped that he didn't see the disappointment on her face at the thought of him saying no. "I have to meet some friends tonight."

"Oh." She said, wishing he wouldn't see right through her. She let go her arms and clasped her hands behind her back.

"But it won't take long. So, you're still welcome to come if you want." He shrugged, a quirky smirk on his face. She nodded, her mind elsewhere.

"I'm going to get my things then." She said, walking towards the door. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from taking another step. She raised a brow questioningly, and he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"I'll be outside." He said at length. "Waiting on the bike." She nodded and went inside.

He straddled the bike and turned on the engine, the breeze ruffling his hair, rain ready to spill. Pan shut the door behind her and ran out, putting a pair of pajamas into his bike bag. She grabbed the passenger helmet and slipped it on, taking a hair tie and putting her hair into a low ponytail. She jumped on behind him, and put her hands on his waist, lifting her feet to the pegs. He walked it back and turned, taking them down the residential street with the hum of his motorcycle.

"Sorry about the bike!" He yelled behind his back. She shook her head and leaned close to say, "It's ok, I like to ride." He smiled and stopped at a stop sign. "You do, eh?" He asked, and she nodded vigorously.

"Where are we going?" She asked, tilting her helmeted head to the side. He took a left onto a main road.

"The Tin'aco." He said. She racked her brain for a visual, but came up with nothing. "It's just a little bit from here. Not even out of the way almost." She nodded, and he turned right.

After a few more turns he pulled into a bar. She looked at him questioningly as he got off and took off his helmet. 

"This is it." He said, waving his hand towards the direction of the South American bar/lounge. "You coming? It looks like rain." She looked from him to the entrance, then back at him again. She slid her helmet off, revealing the now falling out ponytail, pieces falling around her face. She stepped off the bike and followed him in.

Smoke drifted permanently at the roof of the room, and waitresses in short skirts and different colored skanky halters walked around taking orders and lying down drinks for the customers. All the waitress's were Latino, and—pan soon realized—had perfect bodies.

Trunks slinked around, looking for his friends, suddenly acting the playboy. He smiled, flashing his perfect teeth, and waved to two guys playing pool. He turned to pan and titled his head towards them. He walked over and picked up a pool stick, holding it to the table and striking a ball. One guy, with dark brown hair and a spoiled rich boy attitude walked over to him and they slapped palms together, grasping thumbs in a manly handshake.

"Trunks, glad to see you could make it." He nodded at Pan, and she smiled appropriately. "And you are?" He said, a hand extended.

"Pan Son." She said, accepting his hand by returning her own. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Trunks, then back at her.

"A pleasure." He said. "A real pleasure. My name is Cedric." She smiled, and another boy walked in. He came into the light and Pan recognized him as Conner Degraid.

"Mr. Degraid." She said pleasantly, extending her hand. He smiled and shot a look to Trunks, then took her extended hand.

"Miss Son." He returned. "Please, just Conner tonight." She brought her hand back and clasped both in front of her. "Miss Son has applied for a job at Degraid Advertising." He explained, although they all already knew. "We've met previously as you can tell." He smiled. "Glad you could come tonight. In fact, I've been meaning to talk to you about some things. But first, mind if I steal Mr. Briefs for a moment?" He emphasized the "Mr. Briefs" and winked at her.

He grabbed Trunks' arm and pulled him aside. He took another look at Pan who was now being introduced to Dave, and looked back at Trunks.

"Amazing." Trunks smiled as if he was talking about something Trunks had invented or created. "Can't say anything else about it, Trunks."

"Good enough to pass your test?" Trunks asked, folding his arms, the collar of the bomber jacket sliding against his neck.

"Almost." Conner said. "But I have to really see her in action." He bit his lip. "How about you two meet me and my girlfriend some night? Let me really see her. That is, unless you can think of another plan."

"How about you and your girlfriend come as planned to my birthday? It's formal attire, you'll get to see the real her in an evening dress." Conner smirked.

"Then I'll see her then. And we'll swap money then." He laughed. "Although we pretty much know who's going to win." He broke into a grin. "Shall we go back?" They both got back and Dave was teaching Pan how to play pool. The rest of the guys sat in a poolside booth, watching him teach her.

A waitress came to their booth and slung a hand on her waist, the other pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. With the same hand she pulled out a pen and stuck it in her teeth as she kneeled, her arms folded and leaning on their table.

"And what can I get you guys?" She said with a Spanish accent, her dark hair falling in her eyes, her lips parted ever so slightly. Trunks browsed through the menu, Conner looked over his shoulder at it, and Cedric smiled with a, "Bloody Mary." She wrote it down quickly and looked at Conner.

"Blue Lagoon Margarita." He said, nodding. She looked at Trunks and winked, a playful eyebrow raised. He looked over the menu once more.

"Pin± Colada." He said, and she wrote it down. "And those two are with us." he said, pointing to Pan and Dave. Dave had his arms around Pan, showing her how to do it and they were both laughing about something. She put a hand over her mouth, and he laughed into her shoulder.

Trunks felt anger flare up in him, but he stifled it quickly from showing outwardly.

They both cleared their throats and looked at the waitress. She folded her arms delicately and looked at them.

"I'll take a strawberry daiquiri." Dave said, and both the waitress and he looked at her. She smiled.

"I'll take one too." She cleared her throat nervously. "Virgin." The waitress gave a smirk, and looked Pan up and down appraisingly. The guys looked at her, Dave with a cute smile, Conner with interest, Cedric with a smirk, and Trunks with an inward groan.

"Livin' la vida loca, eh?" The waitress said with a chuckle. "Alright, your drinks will be out soon." She said and stepped out of the section, her stiletto strappy sandals clicking on the floor.

Dave slid into the seat next to Cedric, and she slipped in beside him; Trunks was on the inside with Conner. They all looked around at each other, and Conner began the conversation.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" He asked Trunks. Trunks shrugged, and gave a Vegeta-style smirk.

"My mom planned something or another. A fancy schmancy dinner or something like that." He looked at them all. "And none of you can bail out on me." They all laughed. "It's formal." He added formal with emphasis, and he saw all the guys self-consciously rub their necks as if thinking about the tie they were going to be wearing—and hating by the end of the night.

"Are you coming?" Dave asked Pan, leaning forward on his arms, looking at her with a quirky smile. She gave a cutsie smile back, then opened her mouth to speak, but Trunks cut her off.

"Yeah, she is." They both looked at him, and he added, "That is, I've invited her. I want her to come." Pan then nodded at Dave, and he grinned.

"Great." The waitress slinked back to their table and lied their drinks down. She put a hand to a hip and turned to Pan.

"Make sure you don't get the daiquiri's mixed up." She said, a sarcastic smirk on her face. "You can't tell them apart by sight." Pan ignored—or more likely didn't care about—her remark, and turned to Dave, who was sipping each. He pushed one to Pan with a, "This is it." and went back to sipping his own. "Tell me if there's anything else I can get you." The waitress said turning around and leaving. She turned her head towards them again and winked at Trunks. "I'll be just over there." She tossed her head of black curls towards the front lounge. Trunks went back to his drink after a smile her way.

Pan watched the girl walk into the lounge and sit down with some other servers. She was up against a lot. She realized. The looked down at her self and what she was wearing. 'How can I beat that?' She thought, watching the waitress laugh perfectly flirtatious in the next room. She sighed and took a sip.

Casual conversation continued, and when the drinks were finished Dave had pan slide out and he got up. She sat back down, and he pulled out his wallet, picking out a couple crisp bills he lied them on the table.

"Gotta' run, guys," Then smiling at pan he added, "and ladies." Conner stood up and pulled out his wallet also.

"I better get going too. Tomorrow is a weekday." He winced for everyone to see. He lied down some bills, and Dave looked at Pan.

"Can I give you a lift?" He asked, putting his wallet back. Trunks pushed his glass away from him and got out of the booth also.

"I'm takin' her." He said, waving the waitress over. "She's staying with my sister tonight." He looked at Dave, to get his reaction, and Dave smiled.

"Hopefully another time then." He said, waving them goodbye and stepping out the door. The waitress came over just as Trunks and Cedric were pulling out money, and she smiled.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked, and they all gave nods. She picked up the money from the table, and the money Cedric handed her. She turned to Trunks and smiled sultrily. "I was hoping to get to know you better." She said, putting a hand to his arm. "Maybe another time?" She asked, and she tilted her head to the side like a puppy that wanted to play.

"Maybe." He said, handing her his money. "Bye." He said his good byes to the guys and walked out with Pan. It was raining heavily, and he stared at his uninviting bike, both the helmets long blown away from the handlebar and back seat.

He gave a frustrated groan, and walked up to it. He turned to Pan, who was already wet, her thin peach dress deeper in color, yet too sheer for comfort.

"I'm sorry we have to ride back like this." He said, sitting down on the bike, rain pelting onto his bomber jacket, his hair wet and darker. She walked up to it slowly, as he sat, and clasped her hands on front of her.

"I don't mind." She said meekly. "Not at all." He looked up at her, half frustrated, half amused at her timidity. He smirked, and she sat down next to him.

"We don't even have helmets." He said with a thoughtful smirk. She folded her arms and leaned forward, head turned to him.

"It's a lot more fun that way." He laughed, and swung a leg around the bike. She stood up and positioned herself on it too. He backed it out and stopped at the entrance, leaning back he said, "Ready to go?" She grinned. "Yes!" He took off and her wet hair spun around, drops of rain falling from the tips. He took the bike down the road fast, and made his way to the Capsule Corps. house. 

Moments later they arrived, and he pulled into the garage. Stepping off his bike, he reached into the bike bag and pulled out her pajamas, surprisingly dry. They both shot each other an amused look, and he handed them to her.

He walked into the house without a word, somewhat cold to her. He made his way to the kitchen, and then up to the floor his bedroom was on. He touched the doorknob to his room and stopped when he heard Pan speak to him from the stairway; Bura's room was a flight above his.

"Trunks, I was…well, I was wondering…" She trailed off, and looked down at her fidgeting hands. She looked up at him, piercingly unwavering, her eyes as deep and bold as Goku's. "Did I do something wrong tonight?" Her wet hair hung around her face, separating into small strands. He folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"No," He said, and he kicked himself that it sounded so insincere, so cold. "you didn't do anything." He gave a smirk, a cruel, arrogant one, and went back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

She hugged herself, her head bowed down. "I'm sorry." She whispered, but he didn't hear it.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT sniff, sniff


	9. A Night Out On The Town Part 1

Pan slung her bookbag over her shoulder and walked out of school. She made her way towards the city bus, and waited along with an old woman with her black cat. It was a couple days since Trunks took her to Tin'aco, but that didn't cross her mind as she stepped onto the bus and swiped her card through the slot, letting her take the bus without digging for change every time.

She took a seat near the back and unzipped her bag, slipping her history book out and spreading it over her thighs, the red color of the book a far cry from the white capri's she wore. The bus came to another stop, but she didn't look up from her bag. Instead, she pulled out a highlighter and highlighted some important things to remember.

Trunks jumped onto the bus, his bomber jacket slung over one shoulder. He swiped a card with the Capsule Corps. logo on it, and took a seat near the front. He looked around, unfortunately noticing he had chosen a seat next to a freaky lady with a black cat. He shuddered as she closed her eyes and mouthed something, flipping his sunglasses open and sliding them on.

Pan cruised through her notebook after finishing the page in her history book, browsing at all the little doodles to pass the time. The bus finally came to its fourth stop, and Pan shoved all her things back in her bag. She pulled out some cute sunglasses Bura had let her borrow from her own collection, and slung her bag over a shoulder. She hopped over the steps and began down the road to her house. Trunks pulled out a business folder and scanned through it. Both completely oblivious to the fact that the other was on the same bus at the same time.

"Pan, is that you?" Gohan called from the living room. She flipped off her shoes by the door, and sat her bookbag on the stairs. She walked into the living room, where her dad was watching a football game with her grandpa, Goku.

"Where's mom?" She asked, eyeing the TV to see who was playing. Gohan put an arm on the back of the couch and turned around to her.

"Your mom went shopping with your grandma for the barbecue tomorrow. They should be back pretty soon." Pan nodded and turned to leave. "Pan," Gohan started, and she turned around. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." She raised her eyebrows delicately. "I was wanting to talk to you about driving." She raised her right eyebrow considerably higher than the left. "Well, that is, I think it's about time you had a car of your own. Marron and Bura have them, and I don't see why you shouldn't." Pan smiled; this was something she'd wanted ever since she could remember!

"Really dad?" She said, wondering if she sounded too excited. "My own car?" She grabbed her elbows.

"Yeah, I think we should get you one. In fact…well…" He grinned nervously. "We already do have on for you." Pan's lower lip dropped, half from excitement, half from dread at what kind of car Gohan and Goku would pick out for her.

"Oh, really?" She swallowed. Gohan grinned, and Goku gave an ear to ear smile. "Where is it?" She said slowly. Goku stood up, and Gohan followed. They looked almost exactly alike, except for the age difference. Goten always looked more like Goku than Gohan though.

"It's right outside." Gohan said, taking his daughter by the hand and leading her out back. He stopped at the door and had her close her eyes. He led her through, Goku helping her from behind with a hand on her back. Gohan stopped, and spun her around once for kicks. "You ready?" He asked, leaning in close. She nodded vigorously and he laughed. "Ok, open your eyes." She opened them, and her mouth broke out into a smile.

"It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed, running down to it. Goku flashed a smile to his son, and they both followed her down.

It was a little read sports car, complete with a black convertible top. Her father pointed to license plates that read: Pan Son, and she grinned even bigger. She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, daddy, it's perfect! Thank you so much!" She let go and he shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Really, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing really. I just thought—especially after your little 'makeover'—you needed it. You already have your license, so this was just an addition. Want to take it for a spin?" She looked at her grandpa and he winked, nodding towards the driver's seat. She hopped in and Gohan got in, Goku was in the back seat.

She rode carefully on the grass getting back to the road, and squealed her tires a little when she got out of their driveway.

"You're joking!" Bura squealed, wrapping the telephone cord around her finger excitedly. "I can't wait!" Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks looked up from the table at Bura who was on the kitchen phone. "Ok, ok. Yeah. Uh hu, yep. See you in a sec!" She hung up the phone and sat down at the table, scooping up some chicken florentine casserole.

"Honey, what was that?" Bulma asked, twirling some noodles with her fork. Bura looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Bulma felt a sweatdrop coming on. She sighed and put her fork down.

"What were you all excited and yelling about?" She picked up the pitcher of pink lemonade and poured some into her glass.

"Oh, that!" She giggled. "Gohan got Pan a car! Now she can drive without being seen in her mother's van." Bulma gave a smirk and shook her head. "And it's a sports car! Red with a black top." She grinned. "A Dunnon Roadster!" She exclaimed, obviously that much more excited at the brand. She swooned. "Can you see us all driving in that?" She leaned her chin on her hand, then snapped out of her trance. "Anyway, Pan is coming over and brining Marron, and the three of us are going out on the town tonight.

"In fact, I should be getting ready." She got up and giggled a bit more. "I'm so excited!" She gave her mother a peck on the cheek, scurrying out of the room. And for a few minutes, not even her blue Gryphon Shockwave, or Marron's dark green Imation Revolution seemed impressive.

Fifteen minutes later, Bura was sitting on her bed, makeup bottles strewn about on her comforter. A mirror in one hand, she drew a thin glittery blue line over her eyelid, at the base of her lashes. She heard a car drive up, and she grinned, messing up her straight line in the process.

"Ah, crap!" She said, tossing her eyeliner on the bed and leaning back on her pillows. Snatching a little plastic box by her stand by the bed, she opened it and pulled out a little cloth, much like a baby wipe. She replaced the box of her "makeup remover towlettes", and wiped the disposable cloth across her messed up eye. She threw the used cloth into her trash, and started lining it again.

Bura was wearing a black leather mini skirt, with a fuzzy blue halter that tied on the small of her back and on the back of her neck. She had some chunky forty-style black heels on, and a blue rhinestone bracelet and matching earrings. She had a silver toe ring on, that had a blue rhinestone in the center.

Her hair was twisted upward loosely in the back, and secured with a metallic blue clip. Two shorter strands were left to hang by her temples, and she had curled them with an iron, spraying them lightly.

She had a bronzer on her face, and she put just a touch of shimmer blush on her cheeks. She had dark blue glitter eyeliner on, with a somewhat lighter shade of blue eyeshadow on the rest of her eyes, blending up to the almost white blue that highlighted her brow bones. Her eyebrows were straight and gelled, with a rounded arch appearance. She had put a light pink lipstick on, with an angel pink gloss over it, giving it a light, almost subtle look, angelic to a point.

Footsteps came up the stairs, and she put a last layer of lipgloss on before sliding the tube into her hidden pocket in her skirt. Marron and Pan came in, both dressed and ready for the occasion.

Marron had a dramatic look to her, with a just above the knee black "cheerleader" skirt, and a cap-sleeved black top with a heart neckline. She had strappy black sandals, with a silver anklet that were connecting hearts, and a matching necklace.

Her blonde hair was down in loose curls, framing her face nicely. She had a red heart rhinestone tattoo placed on the right side of her left-parted hair.

She had deep red lipstick on, and her skin gave off a pale moonlit glow. Her eyes were done smoky, with a single, thin line of black liquid liner going across her lash line. Her lashes themselves were thick and dramatic, and her brows were crisp and cleanly waxed.

Pan had black leather short short's on, with a purple sequined halter that had diagonal—almost horizontal—lines of black. The top of her halter was connected to a silver circle that went around her neck like a necklace. The bottom had three straps that all tied together in a knot, and the ends were beaded. She had purple sandals with a stiletto heel that tied all the way up to mid-calf.

Her hair was up in a genie-style high pony, tightly curled and bouncy. She had a purple rhinestone belt that tied low on her hips, and a matching bracelet and earring set. She had a thickly glittered dark purple eyeshadow on the bottom of her eyelids only, and a single rhinestone on the tip of her right eye. Her lipstick was a shimmery light purple, and she had glitter on her cheekbones.

"Ready to rock?" Pan asked, giggling. Bura stood up and grabbed her leather jacket. Picking up her cell phone and purse, she followed the girls out.

Pan—naturally—and Bura grabbed the front seats, and Marron hopped into the back. Bura had swooned over the car, and clicked on the radio first thing. Party music was playing, and the girls started getting their groove on.

Minutes later their destination, Smack!, the latest dance club, was in sight, and they pulled over to the nearest parking spot. There wasn't that much of a line—they had gotten a late start compared to most—and they stood talking excitedly about the latest.

Finally they came up to a tall man in a leather suit, and he looked them over. He nodded them in without checking their ID's; there was no alcohol being sold inside.

When they went in, the music they had heard outside in line was intensified 110 percent. Food was being sold to their right in a small, walled off lounge, and a stage and DJ were present to their left. The girls looked at each other, each at a loss for 'what next'.

"I'm gonna go grab some munchies." Marron shouted over the noise, and Bura nodded, shouting back, "I'll help you." Pan turned to them both, and they looked back at her. Bura smiled and winked.

"Go get your groove on!" She said with a smile. "We'll catch up with you once we've got the eats." Pan nodded, and they both disappeared in the crowd. Pan looked at the dance floor, half dreading, half wanting to go out into it. Finally, with a shake of her head, she took off into the middle.

The music was so loud you could barely hear any more then the steady pumps of base, but Pan started swinging to the music anyway. Soon she was caught in the rhythm, and the world around her was disappearing.

Bura and Marron leaned up against the counter, and looked over what they had. Bura licked her lips, and turned to Marron.

"It all looks pretty good. But ice-cream sounds best to me." Marron looked over the ice-cream and then back at Bura.

"Won't it melt?"

"Heck no, we're eating it right now." She shook her head. "Pathetic." Marron slugged her on the arm jokingly.

"Ok, three double choco-supremes?" Bura nodded, and the man walked away. "I'm so wanting mine right now." Marron half-mouthed to Bura, who furrowed her brows knowingly and nodded. Soon the guy was back carrying three bowls awkwardly, and handed them to the girls.

"Let's go get Pan." Bura said, sitting the food on the table before scurrying away with Marron. They stopped at the dance floor and looked around. They saw Pan in the center, and they headed for her. Bura grabbed her arm and she turned to them.

"We've got the stuff, Pan. You wanna come eat?" She nodded and they all headed off the floor. Marron pointed out on the way to their table someone could have stolen their ice-cream, and Bura pointed out that that means Marron cares too much about food. Even though she also pointed out when they got there—with a sigh of relief—that the food was still there.

They all grabbed their ice-cream and decided to go sit on a couch. Pan plopped down with her feet up, and Bura and Marron—who had skirts on—lifted their feet up on the faux marble coffee table. Bura took a bite of her ice-cream and spit it back out.

"Sick!" Bura exclaimed, sitting up and sitting her dish on the coffee table. Marron was digging through her ice-cream at a rapid pace, sucking it all in in record time.

"That good?" She sputtered through her dairy delicacy. And Bura shook her head, her nose wrinkled.

"No, not sick in that way." She said, disgusted. "It's positively revolting." Pan took a bite, and looked at Bura.

"Mine's note bad." She said, and began eating it warily. Eyeing the chunks of chocolate, and the swirls of fudge. "Something must've happened to yours, Bura." She said, almost apologetically. Bura shook her head and stood up.

"I'm going to take this back." She said, standing up. "A horse couldn't eat this, not even a dog." She straightened her skirt, and leant down to pick it up, but someone tapped her. She turned around to see a guy with blonde hair, black slacks and a black sweater. He had a single strap of black cord around his neck, and all the girls gaped at him he was that cute.

"Excuse me." He said in a thick, deep voice. "But I couldn't—and wouldn't—wait another minute to dance with you." Marron's jaw dropped yards, and Pan's eyes widened. Bura smiled casually.

"Well, then I shouldn't keep you waiting." He grabbed her hand, and rounding his shoulder, he led her to the dance floor. Marron turned to Pan in awe, and Pan took another bite of her choco-supreme dumbly.

"What dream did he come from?" Marron asked, staring, amazed, at her empty bowl. "Why doesn't a guy like that ask me to dance?" She asked, standing up dreamily. "I'm gonna take Bura's and mine back, you done?" Pan handed her bowl over.

"I'm gonna head on to the dance floor, Marron. Meet you there?" Marron nodded before disappearing in the crowded lounge. Pan stood up and made her way to the floor, glancing this way and that for cute guys. She settled in near the middle, and started swinging her hips.

A few minutes passed, and a second song began. Marron was nowhere in sight. 'Probably went to the bathroom.' Pan thought, adjusting her rhythm to the new beat. She felt a guy bump into her from behind, and she swung around.

"Excu—" She began, but her words faltered and shock claimed her voice when she saw Trunks about to say the same thing. Instead, what blurted out was, "What are you doing here?" He looked around, then back at her.

"And you?" He asked, the disco ball hitting his necklace and casting a quick spark of light on her face.

"I'm here with Bura and Marron." She said, then realized he should have answered first. She wondered why he was so nervous. This was her, Pan!

"Excuse me." He said, then turned to leave. But Dave made his way through the crowd to them.

"Pan!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing her? Isn't this lucky we all caught up." He turned to Trunks, his arms crossed, and who had scowl on his face. Marron suddenly appeared, and Pan introduced the two, who had apparently met somewhat before. Dave turned to Pan. "Come dance with me." He said, extending his hand. She took it, and Trunks' scowl deepened.

They stepped away from Trunks and Marron, and Dave slung an arm around her waist casually. Trunks turned to Marron, who was holding in giggles. He nodded towards the greater middle, taking her hand, and leading her to the opposite side from Dave and Pan. Marron shook her head out of Trunks' view, and they began dancing.

Bura was moving fast, and finally the third song ended. She smiled his way, and flung her hips to the side. "Take a break?" She said, and he nodded, falling into step behind her. She plopped onto a couch, slinging her legs over the arm.

"Whew, I'm tired." She said with a smile, putting a wrist to her forehead dramatically. "So, Mr. Mysterious, what's your name?" He smiled, and she nearly fainted at the sight of perfect straight teeth. They could have been filed on the bottom they were that straight.

"Well, Miss Thang," He said, flashing his teeth in a laugh. "my name is Donny Evans." She smiled. "And you?"

"Bura." She said, extending a hand. Not offering anything but her first name. He took her hand, a curious look on his face.

"Just Bura?" He asked, and she smiled, nodding. "Well, Bura, what do you do? Your passions, your pursuits?" He smiled brilliantly again, and she couldn't help but grin ear to ear back.

"My hobbies are fashion design, cooking, and fashion magazine columnist." He raised a brow, impressed. "That is, in my spare time. The things I do not by choice are school, school, and well, more school." He laughed.

"College?" She shook her head. "High school?" She grinned cheesily. "Really? What year?"

"Senior. I will be graduating in may." He gave another impressed look. "And you? College of course." He shook his head. "High school?" She asked, amazed. He shook his head. "Then what?"

"Career." He said, lifting his chin up just a touch. She titled her head to the side. "I'm eighteen. But I'm neither in high school or college. Some people call that limbo." She laughed. "I'm pursuing my career for the time being. College may come later."

"What's your career?" She said, a touch of a business accent reaching her lips, a finger to her chin.

"Modeling." He flashed a grin, and she realized it could very well be picture perfect. Magazine approved. She raised a brow mischievously.

She looked up just in time to see Marron, Pan, Trunks and Dave, a friend of Trunks' she knew, walk up. She as surprised to say the least that Trunks and Dave were there. Trunks looked from Bura to Donny, then back at Bura.

"Trunks," She started, standing up. Donny followed. "I'd like you to meet Donny Evans." The two clasped hands and gave approval nods. "Donny," She said. "This is my brother Trunks. Trunks, this is Donny. I met him tonight." She cleared her throat and looked at Pan and Marron, adding, "He's a model." She had said it just for the sake of Pan and Marron to know. They both grinned and looked him over better upon hearing his occupation. They cast Bura approval smiles and looks. Dave extended his hand in a friendly manner.

"Dave Rochester." He said, and Donny took it. "Nice to meet you." Donny smirked back, and Dave turned to the whole group. "Pan and I were talking about maybe going somewhere. What do you guys think?" Bura nodded and Marron did too. Trunks folded his arms Vegeta style, and Donny looked at Bura.

"Let's." Bura said. "Donny, would you care to?" She tilted her head to the side and gave an innocent smile. He folded his arms and nodded. "So where to?" She asked, looking the group over.

"How about we go to the fireworks show at the park?" Marron exclaimed, looking around. "I've wanted to go for a long time. I heard it's spectacular!"

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT sniff


	10. A Night Out On The Town Part 2

Trunks flipped on the radio, and slid his tongue over the bottom of his teeth out of habit. Marron waved her hand out the window methodically, the wind ripping through her fingers. Pan—having her new car at the ready—had taken Dave with her. Bura had gotten a ride with Donny, leaving Marron to ride with Trunks. The radio played a familiar song, and Marron turned it up.

She sung along with the lyrics, and her down and loose hair blew lightly in the wind. The curls had begun to fall, leaving delicate waves and her hair shined as they passed streetlight after streetlight. She turned and looked at the sullen saiyajin prince, and blinked slowly.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, and he turned to her, a Vegeta glare edging his gaze. She self-consciously wriggled a little, then smacked herself mentally. This was Trunks; it wasn't like he was going to kill her. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity, and realized he was now looking thoughtful.

"Why do you ask that?" He said, his voice dropping low. She found herself lost in his smooth, deep voice, and shook it off.

"I…I dunno'. Just curious." He steered around a corner on an almost country residential road, and the car hugged the curve. She raised an eyebrow, pressing for an answer still.

"What would you do if I didn't tell you?" He shot a little smirk. She folded her arms and smiled.

"Then I'd have to kill you." He laughed, and she followed, now more at ease with him, the previous awkward silence gone. "I'm serious. What are you thinking about? Or should I now say 'were'?" He shook his head and turned on his blinker. The car pulled up behind Pan's and they could see her and Dave talking. He shook his head again. "I guess I don't have to ask." He turned to her quickly, and shot an alert, questioning look. "The whole Pan and Dave thing is really bothering you. I almost swore a couple times I saw a contemptuous glare shooting his way." She gave a mischievous smile. He shook his head, even though a smile was also across his lips. "You hide it about as well as your father does." She titled her head to one side. "But I have to admit, he was never that good." He laughed.

"Just between you and me?" He said, and she nodded.

"Just between you and me."

They pulled into the parking spot next to Pan and Dave, and Bura and her new friend—or more than that—pulled in on their other side. The park had a scattered crowd. Blankets with couple's old and young sitting on them, folding chairs holding families, and several people milling about a small lake.

The group made their way to a spot just beside a weeping willow, near to the lake. They all sat down on the cool grass, and Bura looked around. Everyone soon followed her, expectant.

"When does it start?" Bura asked, turning to the person with the 'fireworks at the park' idea. She raised and eyebrow, swinging her legs to the right and lying on her side, resting her head on her hand.

"Um, well, I don't know." She returned, and the group smiled. "Just our luck, eh?" She stood up and went to an older couple sitting near them, and leant forward, speaking. She came back and sat down. "Not for another hour." She said apologetically, and she folded her arms. Bura turned to lie on her stomach and leaned her head on both her arms.

"Guess it's time for a nap?" She said happily through her arms, creating muffled gibberish. Pan poked her, and Bura looked up, her eyes taking the scenic route past Donny's face. He was smiling at her. She grinned to herself and blinked, now looking at Pan. "Yeah?" She said, poking her in the leg back. Pan was sitting with her legs crossed, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, and her high ponytail twisting around the right side of her neck. Pan shook her head and got up.

"I think I want some ice-cream." She said, and looked to the guys, expecting Dave to stand up, but Trunks beat him to it. She looked at Dave, then Trunks, and smiled, somewhat. "You coming with me?" She said to Trunks, and he nodded, a quirky smirk on his face. She hated that look that made him so cute, so adorably cute!

She took off, and he followed her. Bura turned onto her side again, and she eyed the Chinese restaurant across the street. She looked at Donny, then back at the restaurant.

"You don't want some Chinese, do you?" She said slowly. He smiled, and gave a cute, cocky kind of nod.

"Come on." He said, standing up and offering her his hand. She took it with a playful giggle, and they too left. Marron turned to Dave, and he in turn looked at her. He smiled, and she smiled back. He shrugged his shoulders, and folded his arms.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked casually. She stood up and the two of them headed towards the lake.

Pan picked up her banana split; just realizing this would be her second ice-cream of the night. Trunks poked a straw in his shake, and took a sip. Pan looked around and saw Dave and Marron walking by the lake, and Bura and Donny walking across the street to the outdoor food court. Trunks was right behind her, and she turned around quickly.

"What time is it?" She asked, and he pulled up his watch. She cocked a brow while he inspected it.

"Ten-thirty." He said, and looked to the sky as if he saw something. "They better hurry, it looks like rain again." Pan sighed; it had rained every night for almost the whole week. She usually loved rain, but the overload had gotten on her nerves. "You ok?" He asked, turning to her. She wanted to hit him. 'You ok?'. Ha, like he cared!

"Yeah." She said absentmindedly, walking back towards their spot on the park lawn. He followed in step behind her, silent, and she sat on a low branch of a sweeping weeping willow. Trunks leaned against it, looking like Vegeta. She poked at her banana, the ice-cream gone, and skewered it as best as she could with a spoon. She sat it down on the ground next to her feet, and folded her arms.

She looked up at him, his hair almost opalescent in the moonlight that shone on it in beams. She smiled to herself; he was handsome. And—she reminded herself—fickle, unpredictable, conceited, and an all out moron. She stopped thinking those things, realizing she was deprecating him. She blew the hair out of her face when she realized she was staring at his chiseled features, forcing herself to look away.

His facial structure was near perfect. In fact, she couldn't find any true flaws. Not even a zit, she realized with chagrin. He even had perfect skin! She rolled her eyes. He turned to her and flashed a smile, Vegeta-teeth shining brightly in a present moonbeam. She couldn't help smiling back, and he shot a smirk. Not a proud, snotty one, but a pleasant, all around good-natured one. At a loss for what to say, she picked up her plastic bowl and chucked it towards the trash. He shook his head, still with that irresistible smirk, and shot his cup in. A streak of hair fell in his eyes, his eyes that glittered in the corners, the eyes she couldn't keep her own eyes off of. He stared back at her without a word, and her onyx eyes didn't blink. Their bodies didn't move an inch, but she felt like she was being drawn closer, as close as you could get…

Marron laughed when Dave finished up his joke, and Trunks and Pan both shot their gazes up at their arriving friends. Bura and Donny were fast approaching also, and Dave started talking to Trunks as Bura let Marron have a bite of her food. Pan pressed a finger lightly, almost gingerly, to her forehead, feeling dizzy.

Conversations continued, but they were all at a loss for her comments, her head was still spinning.

The fireworks burst into an array of blue-green colors. The familiar crackle was heard, and then another one burst, this time red and orange. Finally there was a long pause, and the biggest, the brightest, the most beautiful one exploded in a wave of rainbow colors. High into the air it was, but the size took in all of your sights. It looked like a rainbow caught like a ribbon in the wind, and then it faded with silver glitter dropping down slowly, like snow.

Pan smiled as children tried to catch the glitter, catching most in their hair; their mother's trying to dust it off impatiently. She allowed herself a small giggle while the group stood up and shook their pants free of grass. Bura hopped up, and Donny took her hand. Pan smiled to herself, her giggling subsiding, and they started making their way towards their cars. Rain started sprinkling lightly, not even for worry, and Pan poked her hand in her pocket for her keys. She fumbled around, the group watching and waiting and finally she turned her pockets inside out. She dug into her purse, and Dave stepped forward.

"You got em, Pan?" She looked up at him, then back at her purse. She was now going through the side pockets.

"I don't know. I can't seem to find them." She said, and Bura grabbed Pan's purse, dumping its contents onto the grass. She looked at her blue-haired friend for a moment, and Bura smiled back.

"Easier to look." She said with a sheepish grin, and they both sat down and searched again. Donny dipped on shoulder, his hands in his pockets. Trunks' arms were folded, his back against her car. Dave had his arms folded leaning over the girls. Marron stood with her hands on her hips, her hair billowing around her face; the wind was blowing harder now.

The girls stopped looking, and started shoving things back in her purse. Pan zipped it shut, and the girls looked up at them, frowns on their faces.

"Did you leave them in the car?" Marron asked, slinging her hips to the side. Trunks flipped his head around and looked in the ignition. He shook his head and dropped his arms.

"Yeah, their here." Marron sighed and looked at the two girls. Bura had a goofy grin on her face, and Pan was rolling her eyes. "That still doesn't help us, the car's locked." Trunks said, stating the obvious.

"Well," Bura started. "I'm staying with Marron, and he was going to drive me there. No reason why he can't drive Marron too. That ok?" She asked, looking at him. He nodded his head, hands still in his pockets. "And," She continued. "Trunks is driving Dave back, and that makes Pan on the way." Trunks folded his arms again, and nodded. Bura smiled with her accomplishment, and started towards Donny's car, Marron at their heels. Trunks and Dave started to Trunks' car, and Pan followed awkwardly.

Pan hopped into the back without a word, letting Dave grab the front seat. She flipped open her purse and was digging through it, organizing its contents out of boredom. The guys didn't notice, only continued their conversations about Trunks CD player or something or another. Finally they pulled into Dave's house, and he said his goodbye's before disappearing through his front door.

Trunks slid the gear into reverse, but put the brake on. He looked around casually, gauging his exit from the drive, and said, "Wanna snag the front?" She looked at the back of his head, as was all she could see, and the theater lighting of his car dimmed to an out.

"Uh, I think I'm ok." He smiled to himself and swung the steering wheel to the left. He smirked and looked at her through the mirror.

"I don't bite." He said, and she gave a half smile. He laughed, and waved her to come up. She tossed her purse up before her, and climbed into the front seat. She cracked her knuckles as silence ensued, and they both instantly spoke at once.

"I'm—" They both started, then looked at each other. Pan gave an interested raise of eyebrows, and Trunks cleared his throat. "I…well, I wanted to…" He gave a faraway, nervous look, then blinked. "to apologize for the other night, Pan." She looked down and then back at him.

"Oh, it's ok, Trunks." She said methodically. "Really, it's all good." She added with a smile. "Why…" She stopped, and he turned towards her. She gave a laugh. "What did I do?" She asked gingerly. Their eyes locked, and she saw a glint of…what was the glint she saw? Anger, hate, or something entirely the opposite? She thought it was more contemplation, but her thoughts were snapped from her mind when she saw a car swerving into their lane. "Trunks!" She exclaimed, and he jerked the steering wheel to the right. It was too late though, the other car had hit them head on, and their car flew off the road in a twisting, flipping mess.

She felt everything in slow motion. The car being torn apart, her side banging loudly against the ground as it slowed to a stop, and her slow, echoing cry.

The car slid to a stop far from the road, and she leaned her head back against the seat, feeling blood drip down her forehead. She gave a groan, and felt herself slipping out of consciousness. Her seatbelt had not been hooked since she had crawled to the front of the car, and she had been flung this way and that around the front of the car, miraculously resting back in her seated position.

'No!' She thought quickly. 'Don't pass out! Control your body, your nerves.' She thought back to the day when her father and Goku had stressed the importance of this to her. She knew how to do it like the back of her hand. But now was different, she couldn't fight it. She gave another groan and rolled her head back, slipping into darkness.

The engine made a bursting sound, and red flames shot out of the hood.

Trunks eased his legs up with a wince, and grasped the door. He cursed as he broke it loose, and crawled out of the mangled heap that was his car. He stood up quickly, too quickly; he went dizzy. He ran to Pan's side of the car and shattered her window with his fist. Her head slumped to the side, and he ripped the door off. He grabbed her purse and threw it behind him, and picked her up out of her seat gently, and held her close, running fast, making distance between himself and the burning car.

He lied her down, slipping his hand out from under her body. He looked up, a shimmering strand of hair falling into his eyes that glittered from the firelight. He stretched his legs out in front of him, and leaned back on his muscled arms. The car burst into higher flames, and the SUV took off at breakneck speed.

The SUV had just touched the side front of the car, spinning Trunks low-riding sports car wildly, making it appear that their high SUV had hit merely a trashcan. He shook his head and let out a deep sigh. He stood up and retrieved her purse, and sat it down next to her.

Rain started to pour down heavily, and he slipped off his coat, wrapping it around her. He lifted his head skyward, and the wind whipped his hair around his forehead viciously. He picked her up gently, and kicked off the ground, the grass below spreading bigger and bigger the higher he got.

He gripped her tighter headed towards Capsule Corps.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT. sniff, sniff


	11. An Oppurtunity Presents Itself

Trunks woke with a start as his mother sat a glass down on the table. His head was on his arms on the table, and he looked up her. Her arms were crossed, and she had two pills in one hand. She hitched a brow up, and he glared.

"What is it?" He asked, half groaning. He was squinting, trying to block out the morning light from the kitchen window. She sighed and sat the pills down next to the water. She slung a hand on one hip.

"Take those, or your headache will be even worse." He gave a groan and slapped a palm over the pills, clutching them and stuffing them into his mouth. He leaned back on the table. "Trunks, take that water with it." She said, and he looked at her under a furrowed brow. "If you don't you'll be sick." He grabbed the glass, beaten by his mother, and gulped it down. "That's a good boy." She said, and patted him on the shoulder. "Now you wouldn't want to be an even bigger help by going somewhere else and sleeping, would you? I've got to make breakfast."

He got up slowly and steadied himself, dizziness taking over his body. She shook her head, and pulled a can of orange juice out of the freezer.

"Trunks," He looked at her. "You get some rest before your birthday. It's only in a couple days, and a lot of influential people will be there." She brought a corner of her mouth up appraisingly. "Just get some rest, ok?" He nodded and stumbled out of the room, making his way up the stairs to his own bed. He could hear his mother taking out pots and pans for breakfast, and he shut his door to block out the noise.

Slumping into the feather comforter of his bed, he curled himself up in it and pulled it over his head.

"Hey there." Gohan said gently, leaning against one of the four poster bed's poles. She smiled back, and her father returned the classic Son grin. "How you feeling?" He inquired, and her happy expression didn't drop, just lightened as bit.

"I'm doing ok. What happened exactly?" Bulma walked in at this moment, and set down a tray of food on her lap.

"You hit an SUV last night, and the car flipped off the road. Looked awful, I don't see how Trunks could have just flown you home like he did." Pan raised her eyebrows. "That was the whole thing in gist." She added with a smile. Pan looked down at her food and shook her head.

"That bad?" Bulma folded her arms and leant one hip to the side. Gohan nodded, and Bulma opened her mouth to speak; taking a breath.

"I didn't recognize the car. Besides it being labeled as un-distinguishable, it was all one big ball. But I suppose after battling aliens and all the other stuff you've come across, a car wreck won't hurt you." She winked, and her eyes were glittering.

"Honey, how are you?" Videl came in the room, and gave her daughter a warm hug. "I was so worried about you." She said through the embrace.

"I'm fine, mom." Pan said, a little awkwardly, and her mother drew back, a signature smile on her face. "I guess I just needed the rest, I feel way good though now." She looked around. "Do I have to stay in this bed any longer?" She asked, and Bulma got a business like face on.

"The meds are being pumped into your body right now, at least, until about three o'clock. So you need to stay here till then. After that, if you're feeling alright, I don't see why you have to." Those were the magic words, and she started to dive into her pancakes vigorously. Marron and Bura poked their heads in, and Pan waved a hand. 

"Come in." She said, and they were both by her side, asking questions about anything and everything.

"Bring out the cake and ice-cream; he's awake!" Goten exclaimed, and Trunks gave him a death glare. "And he's in a bad mood too." He added. Trunks fell into a kitchen chair next to Goten, who patted him on the back, and Bulma passed Trunks a plate with a deli sandwich on it. She started pouring him some juice, and Trunks coughed.

"How's Pan?" He asked, and Goten smirked to himself. He quickly hid it though, as Trunks looked his way, gazing out the window.

"She's fine." Bulma said, setting his glass down, and refilling Goten's. "She woke up earlier, about two hours after you went to sleep, and I told her she could get up for good about now. She should be up soon."

Goten accepted the juice with a thank you just before his friend finished his sandwich. Trunks stood up and put his dishes in the sink, then turned to his 

"I'm gonna' go see her." She nodded, and Goten leaned back in his chair. Trunks folded his arms and looked at him, an inquisitive smirk on his face.

"Wanna jam on the Playstation?" He asked, a wide-eyed, Goku-reminiscent expression played out to full. Trunks smiled and straightened.

"Yeah, catch you in a sec." He left the room and went into the hall, taking the first left, going down a flight of stairs to his mother's med-research rooms. He looked on the panel to see which one Pan was in, then took a right down the western hall. He read the numbers on the door, and stopped at #6. He knocked once, then waited. Knocked again. This time there came an answer. He heard Pan say 'come in', and he pushed the door open.

She was sitting in bed, reading a book. She smiled as he came in. and slid a bookmark onto the page, shutting it, and sitting it on the night stand.

"How you feelin'?" He leaned against the doorframe, hands in pockets, a cocky—yes pleasant—smirk on his face. She folded her arms, and her smile dropped. His shoulders and smirk dropped too. She folded her arms tightly, and shot him a stern look.

"Well, Trunks Briefs. Seeing as you put me into the whole mess, taking me in your car, flipping it, flying me home in the rain…" He winced. A warm smile spread across her lips once more. "I'm doing fine." A genuine, happy—almost bashful—smile crossed his lips, and he walked closer.

"I'm sorry about all that you know." He said, a little guile returning. The guile that was used to making girls melt. That bad-boy, cocky attitude that made girls swoon. He walked straight up to her, and stopped at her bedside. "But aren't you glad you got in a wreck with me?" He said. But it wasn't a cute, innocent question. More like one who knew the answer was "yes."

"Of course." She answered with a smile. "What time is it?" He looked at his watch, and she noticed his watch was scratched up badly. "From last night?" She inquired. Tipping her head at the silver time-teller.

"Yeah, scratched up pretty sick. It's a little after four. About fifteen minutes after." She grinned.

"Time for me to get up." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, but Trunks grasped her shoulder. She looked at him quizzically, an eyebrow cocked, and said, "What?" He gave a small stammer before clearing his throat and pushing her back down.

"You really need some rest, Pan." He said hurriedly, and her lip dropped a bit. "I mean, this wasn't just a small wreck, you know."

"Trunks, what are you—"

"Pan, I want you rested for my big birthday bash, and you have a fever anyway." She looked at him, dumbfounded, and behind his back he held a thermometer onto the light bulb of a desk lamp. "Really, I can tell you've got a fever." She looked at him funny, and he retrieved the thermometer. "Let me at least check?" He asked, and shot her a cute smile.

"Fine, alright." He put it into her mouth, and drew it back as fast as he could without her being suspicious. He clicked his tongue and held it up. She gasped and grabbed it from his hand. "101.2?" She exclaimed. "But I don't feel that sick." She shot him a confused glance, and he stifled a smile.

"Pan, it would really mean a lot to me if you rested up until your temperature dropped. I don't want you to have to miss my party, it would really disappoint me." She looked at him, thinking she saw concern.

"Ok, it won't be that long, and I guess I need the rest more than I thought." She still looked dumbfounded, but Trunks knew she wouldn't go against a thermometer. She was too smart to not heed its warning.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, and she smiled.

"I am hungry." She said, and he smiled back at her. 'Gosh,' She thought. 'He's so thoughtful! Why didn't I see this before? He must have just been going through a rough time.' He leant his head to the side.

"Orange juice, a sandwich, and maybe some ice-cream." She smiled, and he gave a grin before nodding and heading out the door. He took the steps two at a time to the kitchen.

'Ok,' He thought to himself. 'Pan's out of Dave's picture until my birthday.' He started devising his plan. Or, more likely, fine-tuning it. It had already come to him while he was down there with her. All he had to do was get Dave onto another girl before his birthday, and then they'd be out of each other's pictures for good. He allowed himself a smirk, then dialed Dave's number on the kitchen phone as he took out the stuff to make Pan's meal.

Dave answered with a, "What's up?" Trunks pulled out the mayonnaise and then a knife. "You there?" Dave asked again, and Trunks gave an, "Uh-hu."

"Hey, Dave, I have a surprise for you." He pulled out some meat and cheese and started placing them on the sandwich bread.

"I'm listening." Trunks smirked even bigger; his plan was too perfect. Dave would jump on the chance before thinking, leaving Pan out of his eye for a while. Long enough for Trunks to jump on the chance that was Pan.

"You know that girl at the Italian place in the mall you so deem worthy of you?" He could sense a cocky grin on the other side of the phone. "I'm gonna help you get her."

Trunks had his sunglasses over his eyes, his arms folded slackly on his chest, leaning casually against a wall. A strand of hair fell in his eyes, and he brushed it back. A blonde walked by and winked, and he nodded in return out of politeness. He stretched his back a bit and leant once more against the wall, the supple leather of his bomber jacket crumbling against his chest with a soft crackle.

He tilted his had to the side, and looked over the mall again. He pulled up his scratched watch. Dave was late. A girl he recognized from high school walked in, brunette, with long wavy hair pulled back loosely halfway, a short blue skirt, and a white baby-doll tee. She had tortoiseshell glasses hanging loosely from one hand, the other on a pale, creamy brown bag, her shoes matching in color.

"Jeannene." He called, and she stopped, swinging around to face him. She stretched a hip unbelievably to her right side, and cast a smug, sultry smirk. He nodded her to come over, and she did. Her stiletto heels making soft but distinct clicks on the tiled floor.

"Trunks." She said it slowly, softly, almost a whisper. "Fancy meeting a guy like you here." She slipped her glasses into her hair and slipped a hand to her waist. He smiled, and drew his sunglasses off, putting them into a pocket. "What are you doing?" She cast a playful look, a straight—filed smooth—smile spreading across her lips.

"Meeting a friend." He said casually, lifting one shoulder higher than the other, shoving his hands in his pockets coolly. He slid his tongue over the bottom of his right front teeth as usual, and caught sight of Dave coming in through the opposite entrance. He turned his head towards him, and the girl turned to, a hand delicately on her hips, to delicate not to be practiced.

"Meeting him?" She inquired, and he smiled his answer. "Well I guess I better scoot then." She said, sounding like a ten-year-old with a doll. "Do me a favor." She said again in her low, smooth voice. She grabbed his arms and looked up at him, blinking her eyes slowly once. "Don't be a stranger." She gave him a little smirk and disappeared. Dave was soon beside him, and Trunks slung his glasses back on. 

Dave punched him in the arm and said, "Dude, I owe you big time." Trunks stepped onto an escalator—one of the five in this section of the mall—and folded his arms. Dave stood beside him, a huge smile on his face. "Seriously, what made you decide to help me out here?" Trunks stifled a chuckle, instead he smiled.

"Can't I just decide I want to help you out? I mean, thinking about some stuff today, I realized that this is something you want, and I could help you achieve it."

"So what am I going to do?" He asked, nearing the top of the escalator. Trunks took off his glasses, and pushed them into Dave's hands.

"You're going to talk to her." Trunks got off and Dave followed quickly, grabbing Trunks' arm and pulling back a few steps.

"Whoa, hold up. What am I going to talk to her about?" There was a tone of desperation implying he had no idea what to say, but a "rewind and pause" tone saying he wasn't so sure about it. Trunks put both hands on his friends' shoulders.

"Hey, trust me." He gave a mischievous smile, and Dave felt like he was going to an appointment with an undertaker. "I'm not going to shove you down the tubes, Dave." Dave felt like someone poured hot water down his throat. He took in a breath, then released it. Trunks' grip dropped. Dave nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT. If I did, I'd be writing more than Fan-Fiction. Hehe. :)


	12. Plans for a Double Date

After much practice and planning—which took place in Entourage Records, a popular record store on the second floor—they strutted over to Shichanni's, the Italian restaurant. Trunks stayed outside, sitting on a bench with a box of Japanese food from Tenutsu's. Dave walked in and took the seat, and soon the girl in question—Rebekah—came to take his order. Trunks leaned back, waiting for the show to end.

A little while later, Dave came out with a triumphant grin. Trunks stood up and threw his box in the trash, falling into step with his friend.

"So?" Trunks prodded, folding his arms, and eyeing Dave, who still—unfortunately—had that stupid grin on his face.

"I've got a date with her!" He nearly shouted, and Trunks sushed him. Dave gave a funny, nerdy—incoherently spazzy—giggle, and shoved his hands in his pockets, stepping onto the 'down' escalator. "Tonight we're going to Tin'aco's to play some pool, catch some grub. All that stuff." Trunks shot him an interested look. "And, I've got you to thank for it, friend." Trunks allowed himself a smirk; Dave had no idea.

Pan shook her bookbag, letting its contents slide into a secure position. The bell had just rung, and she slung the bag over one shoulder. She stepped out into the hall, and a guy with somewhat long for a guy, straight, messy hair walked over to her.

"Pan?" He asked, and she turned to him. "How are you?" He said, and she gave him a smile. It was Larkin Scott, one of the most respected guys in school. Not to mention one huge babe magnet. He was always quiet, but not shy. More reserved, he did martial arts a lot, and everyone knew he was good.

"Hey, Larkin. Nothing much. "She laughed. "Glad that test's over. What's up?" He shrugged, a laptop under one arm, and started walking with her.

"Nothing really. Actually, I was wondering if you could help me out." He folded his arms with his laptop across his chest and looked at her.

"Sure, what with?" They stepped out into the crisp, clear fall day, where some Cheerleaders were practicing their flips and dances. They heard the echo of, "Halestone Hurricanes, go, go, Halestone Hurricanes, GO 'CANES!" as they walked across the lawn.

"The computer class is killing me, so I was hoping we could go over some stuff tonight?" She smiled and stopped, turning around to him.

"Yeah, that's fine. You wanna' come over tonight?" She tilted her head to the side, and the sun cast a shine over her hair. He nodded with a smile, and she shifted her weight. "Ok, I'll see you later. Is about seven-thirty all right?"

"That's great." He flashed a stark-white smile. "I'll see you then." He gave a wave, and disappeared near the student parking lot

Pan smiled to her self before trotting over to Bura's car to wait for her. Soon her blue-haired friend appeared with several football players tagging along, the cheerleaders forgotten. Bura smiled and waved as she saw her friend at her car, and pulled out her keys, clicking the button and unlocking the doors.

"Hey there, chica." She said warmly, and she pointed to the guys behind her. "This is Ron, Davey, Mark, and Chris." She opened her door, and Pan slid the set forward for the guys to hop in the back. "Hey, Pan-o, do you mind sharing a seat with Ron?" Pan looked at Ron, who had dark red hair and a good build.

"Not at all." Ron sat down, and Pan eased herself onto his lap. Bura turned the radio up, and the six of them drove away from the place known as school. Ron turned out to be real neat Pan soon found out, and they talked the whole way to one of the guys' house.

She soon found out he liked football—of course—and skateboarding, he liked to swim, and was a lifeguard in the summer, and he had moto-bikes and a track in his back yard.

They pulled into a driveway of an upper-class suburb, and all the guys piled out. Bura waved goodbye to them all, and so did Pan—although she didn't blow kisses or wink—and they made their way back into town.

"Hey, is it ok if we drop off somewhere real quick?" Bura asked, pulling a strand of hair out of her sunglasses. Pan nodded, and Bura handed her her cellphone. "Call your 'rents and tell them what's up then. So they don't think you're dead somewhere." She smiled, and Pan started dialing the number. Her mom soon answered, and she explained Bura needed to head somewhere. She hung up just as Bura pulled into Calamity Dr.

She pulled into a sort of warehouse, and she stepped out of the car. Pan followed her timidly, and when she walked in the door she saw lights flashing and people walking hurriedly about. Pan looked at Bura curiously, but she only motioned for Pan to follow in reply. Soon they were in the center of the action, and Pan saw Donny sitting on a couch while camera's flashed away. She smiled, and Bura returned it. Soon the music and the lights stopped, and Donny walked over to them.

He gave Bura a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and he waved at Pan. Bura seemed to instantly be giggly, and he walked them over to where a long table with food sat. He picked up a plate and handed it to Bura, then one to Pan, and then got one for himself and started dishing some stuff onto it. Bura followed, but Pan only put a couple carrots and some dip on her own.

"I'm glad you could come." He said to her, and Pan fell away from them a bit. "I was hoping you'd make it."

"Of course, why would I miss?" She laughed, and he smiled, chomping into a celery stick. "You ready?" She asked, and he nodded, finishing off his plate and tossing both it and Bura's into the trash. Pan did also, and after Donny talked to someone they left the building. Pan hopped into the back and they drove off towards her house.

She listened to them talk, occasionally talking too, but it seemed like forever until they pulled into her own house on Flower Ln. She awkwardly got out and thanked Bura, then smiled at Donny and disappeared into her house, thankful to get away from small talk.

Her mother shouted a greeting from the basement as she scaled the stairs, and she could hear her dad watching a football game in the living room. She walked into her room and looked around; realizing it needed desperate cleaning before he came.

An hour or so later Pan shut her hamper lid and inspected the room. She went to the radio and turned it off, then decided on a shower before dinner. Grabbing a towel off the back of her door she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, reaching into the bathroom drawer for her razor.

Minutes later she was out and in her room, brushing out her wet hair, her towel draped over her shoulders. Her mother had just called up saying dinner would be ready soon, and she opened her computer and started it, getting it ready for when he came.

She slipped on some tan corduroy pants and a cap-sleeve tee with dark and light brown polo stripes across it. She slipped on some clogs and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed some tortoise-shell chopsticks out of a vase full of sand that she kept her hair sticks in—a useful present from Marron. The vase of sand, that is—and slid them into her bun, trying to make it look a little presentable.

She grabbed a pot of correction dust and dusted her face with it, and put some pale brown eyeshadow on with some neutral lipgloss. She sat them down and noticed the hemp necklace Bura bought her for Christmas the year prior—not yet worn—and slipped it on with some plain, bamboo looking hoops in her ears.

She trotted down the steps and went into the kitchen where her mother was sprinkling crunchy onions on top of a green-bean casserole. She picked some off the top, and opened the fridge to get some juice.

"Don't eat anything." Her mother warned. "Dinner's ready." Pan smiled and showed her mother the juice bottle. "No food though, Pan." She walked out of the room with the casserole in her arms and Pan drunk her drink in one gulp. She rinsed out the cup and replaced the carton, walking into the dining room, more like an extended kitchen breakfast nook.

Her mother called to Gohan, and he appeared instantly, almost out of thin air, and they sat down. Pan coughed into her hand, and Videl looked at Gohan suck in his food before clearing her throat.

"Pan has company tonight she tells me." She prompted, and looked at them both. Gohan looked up, and Pan smiled bashfully.

"It's nothing really," She began. "just a friend who's studying with me tonight. So don't worry, daddy. And _please_ don't question him like an officer." Gohan smiled.

"All right, all right. But who is this guy—er, young man." Pan fiddled with her earring and picked up a stray onion with her fork.

"You actually have heard of him. In fact, I think you might have met him once. Larkin Scott. He's into martial arts, and his dad runs a bank—"

"Larkin Scott, eh? Black hair?" Pan nodded. "Oh, he's a good kid. Has some plans for his future at least. No one ever has any goal to their life these days." He shook his head, as if talking about it in his mind some more. "So, what class does he need help in? Or, he doesn't really need help. But what class is he asking you to help him with?"

"Computer Works and Management. It's an honor's class." Gohan looked thoughtful for a bit. "He's really good in it too. I thought maybe if you get the chance, you might actually have something to talk about." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'd guess so. So how old is he now?" He asked. "Seventeen?" Pan nodded, and Gohan drew one corner of his mouth up. "Did you offer?"

"No, he asked me when school got out. He's coming over at seven-thirty."

Pan jumped awake and looked at the TV. The program she had been watching was long over, and her eyes darted to the clock that read 7:28. She hopped off the couch and ran up to her room, pulling out all her notes and computer disks and CD's, running at a rapid pace. She realized she must've fallen asleep watching the TV after dinner, and she smacked herself internally.

She picked up a folder just as the doorbell rang, and quickly inspected herself in the mirror. She looked awful. Her hair was long gone, even with one of the chopsticks hanging to the point of nearly falling out, so she redid it quickly as her father answered the door. Slipping in the last one, she heard her father call her name, and she spread some lipgloss across her lips as she ran down the stairs.

She put on her brakes at the bottom, and took a deep breath, trying to slow her breathing, and walked casually into the living room. Her father and Larkin were talking on the couch, the TV on faintly in the background. Larkin stood up as she walked in, and they both greeted each other with casual "hello's", and "hey's."

"You wanna go grab some eats from the kitchen and get started?" She asked, and he followed her into the apple-themed setting of the kitchen with a "sure".

She grabbed some chips from a cupboard, along with some juice and cups, plus some snack-mix she found stowed away above the fridge.

Two hours later the chips were reduced to crumbs and the juice was empty and tossed into her wastebasket. They were now almost down with the snack-mix, and were sitting around both of their computers.

"I think it should work now." She said, and he bit his lip and shook his head. She looked at him curiously, as if to explain.

"Ms. Mosser said it needed to be compatible with both Windows and Mac. We've only got it for windows." So, an hour later, they stumbled into the kitchen, both tired and glad it was over. Videl was doing some dishes, and she looked at the debilitated teenagers.

"Do you want some ice-cream?" She asked, putting a salad bowl up. Both nodded dumbly, and she got out the box of ice-cream from the freezer. She scooped them both a bowl, complete with chocolate syrup and crunchy candy bar sprinkles, and set them down on the table. Pan gave a weak smile, and she thought she heard Larkin mumble a "thank you." She shook her head. "That tough?" And they both nodded as if it was painful. She shook her head again and replaced the towel over the door of a cabinet.

"Pan!" Her father called from his library, and she turned her face towards his voice. "Phone's for you!" He called, and she stumbled to get it. Once in the living room she picked it up gingerly, and put it to her ear.

Ron's voice answered hers with a, "Hey, Pan. How are you?" She forced some vigor into her voice and answered with a, "I'm great, and you?"

Minutes later they hung up with an agreement to meet at the drive-in movie the next night for the seven showing. She walked into the kitchen more refreshed, and finished her ice-cream with Larkin.

Her mother was gone, she soon noticed, and she finished her last bite and picked up both their bowls, setting them in the sink. She shook her head, knowing her mother had just finished doing the dishes, and she turned on the sink to wash the bowls.

"In the mood for washing?" Larkin asked, stepping over to the sink with her. She smiled at him.

"Kind of. More in the mood for not making my mom do it." She pushed down the lever for soap, and started scrubbing out the sticky chocolate. He smiled and folded his arms after she turned down his offer to help.

"You know, Pan, you are the most thoughtful girl I know. Not one girl I've ever met or hung out with would ever think twice about that. They'd just sit it in the sink and walk away. I think that's so awesome." She smiled humbly, and shook the bowls and spoons out before sitting them on the rack to dry.

"It wasn't hard on my part. See, all done." She gave a cheesy smile, and he shook his head as she dried her hands.

"See, Pan," He took her hands and turned her to face him. "my whole life I've been surrounded by spoiled brats that had nothing better to do than curl their hair." He swallowed. "I've never known a girl different than that. At school, I mean, when I transferred to Halestone, I hadn't known many girls. I had been at a private, all boy school up north. The ones I did know where spoiled little girls in the neighboring girls' academy that we had dances with. Then, when I moved here, all the girls that were around were just the same I thought. I didn't know there were ones around that weren't." He shook his head. "I don't know, I'm not making any sense. But what I wanted to say, was that I'm glad I found you, and you don't know how good it feels to be around someone that isn't like that." Pan stood, staring at his dark eyes. So dark, so black that they seem to sparkle with crystalline white.

He slowly leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. It was too quick to realize until it was over, but it kept repeating itself in slow motion to her as he still kept her gaze. She found herself swooning, and their hands dropped.

"I better be going." He said, and picked up his coat from the kitchen chair. She walked him to the door, and he slung his coat on, stepping onto the porch. "Pan?" She raised a brow, showing him she was listening. "I'd like to see you again tomorrow night, is that ok." She smiled.

"Of course it is." He smiled again, and put his hands in his pockets, looking suddenly like a little boy.

"Tomorrow, can I pick you up to see a movie at the drive-in? I know it sounds dumb but I kind of like them." He smiled, and she looked at him quizzically. "Not for that reason." He said quickly. She smiled again, and he continued. "Pick you up about fifteen to seven?" She nodded excitedly, and he turned to leave, walking backwards on the walkway. "See you tomorrow then." He said, then jogged to his car.

She watched him get in, shut the door, start the engine, then turn the lights on and drive off. She watched his taillights as he pulled down the street, then something hit her: She had made two dates for the same place, same time. She groaned, and leaned against the window, then hurriedly ran to the hall phone.

She dialed Bura's number and Vegeta picked up. She jumped, not expecting his voice, and asked for Bura.

"Is this Pan?" He asked, and she said yes. "Just a second." She heard him set the phone down and call to Trunks. Her heart gave a faint flutter as she heard Trunks' voice answer, and then heard him call to Bura up the stairs. Footsteps hurried down them, and Bura picked up the phone, a bangle clacking against the mouthpiece.

"Pan?" She asked, and then the darker of the two spilled the whole story. Bura listened intently, and at the end she gave a loud, "Mmm, Hmm."

"Well, who do I cancel with? What do I do?" Pan was now sitting on the steps, frantic and not knowing how she would handle it. She heard Bura click her tongue in thought, then stop.

"Well, why do you even have to consult me? You break neither date, you simply keep them both."

"Wha—"

"Go with both of them, Pan. Both the same place, it's simple as cake. Just go between both cars. Make sure their parked close enough to each other, yet far enough away so the guys don't see each other. I'll help you. See, tomorrow we just—"

And so Bura started spilling the plan easily, leading Pan to believe that Bura had gone through it somehow before, and Pan wondered how the heck she would pull the whole thing off.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT. If I did, believe me, I'd do more with it than this fan-fic. :)


	13. A Bad Ending to a Night of Partner Switc...

Several days later Pan said, "This isn't going to work." before Bura flicked her on the forehead and picked up the tub of hot wax, smearing some over the bottom of Pan's brows with a popcicle stick. Pan had just gotten out of bed the previous evening. For some reason her temperature had kept the same rate and then suddenly, once Bulma came to check it, it was perfectly fine. Bulma had shook her head and walked away mumbling; "Did Trunks read this right?" Pan took in a sharp breath as the hot wax hit her skin.

"Of course it will, Pan. It isn't that hard. You just excuse yourself for various reasons every few minutes. It's not a hard plan." Pan groaned, and Bura stuck a piece of cheesecloth on her brow over the wax.

"How in the heck am I going to excuse myself every five minutes for a two hour movie? I can't go to the bathroom six times. I can't run out of soda six times. I can't go blow my nose, or fix my hair six times. I really should call one of them." She sat up, and Bura pushed her back down, ripping of the cheesecloth. Pan yelled, and slapped a palm to her now-reddened brow. "That hurt!" Bura pushed her back down and started on the other one.

"Really, Bura, Pan has a point." Marron pointed out from her seat in the butterfly chair, a magazine in her lap. Bura shook her head and ripped off the second piece of cloth. Pan gritted her teeth, and took the ice pack Bura offered. "I think she should just call one or the other and cancel." She looked back at her magazine, and gave a whistle. "Maybe I should subscribe to Martial Arts Source?" She asked. "The guys are way hot!" Bura giggled, and Pan rolled her eyes.

She sat up, and picked up the phone. Bura turned to her quickly, and Marron looked up, excited her friend had taken her advice. But it was not to be. Bura leapt off the bed and snatched the phone.

"You can not cancel." She said loudly, and Marron went back to her magazine. "Can you imagine if you did? No. No friend of mine is going to go chicken on me." Pan shook her head and sat back down with a groan. "Pan, Marron and I will be right with you the whole time."

"Wha?—" Marron started, and Bura looked at her. "Hey, girlio's, I have a date tonight." Bura's mouth dropped.

"You have a date?" Bura asked, speechless.

"Well, you don't have to act that surprised." Marron said, looking back at her magazine once more. "So, yeah, I can't be there tonight. Besides, Pan doesn't need me." She pointed at Bura. "You're the mastermind. I'd just get in the way."

Pan nodded, agreeing, and signaling to Marron that that was ok, she didn't mind. Pan smiled then, and turned to the sandy-haired girl in her purple chair.

"So, who's your date with?" She asked excitedly, and Marron shook her head. Pan raised a now clean eyebrow.

"No you guys don't. I'm not telling." Bura folded her arms and "hmmphed." "I'm serious, I'm keeping this one a secret."

"Figures." Bura said, plopping down on the bed. "So first she bails, now she won't tell us who with." Pan smiled at Bura's act of being mad. "Fine then," She said suddenly, pulling out both a curling iron and a straightening one. "We won't tell you who Mark McIverson is dating then." Bura winked at Pan, who suddenly—upon being winked at—looked mysterious.

Marron shook her head and laughed. "You aren't gonna get me that easy. By the way," She stood up and sat the magazine on the computer desk. "He's dating Patricia Fellings." She smiled. "I'll catch you girls later." And with that she left a laughing Bura and Pan.

Two hours later, Pan stepped out of Larkin's car onto the soft grass, her thick heels not sliding into the ground like her spikes would have done. She was glad she didn't follow Bura's council and wear the stiletto's. She took Larkin's offered arm, and they headed towards the concession stand.

She kept a close eye out for Ron on the way, but did not spot him until Bura waved frantically from behind a bush, flapping her arms like a flight attendant in Ron's direction. She smiled, and leaned in to Larkin.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" She asked shyly, and he smiled. "Go ahead and pick something out for me." She smiled demurely and walked away when he nodded. Bura grabbed her by the arm when Larkin was out of sight, and swished Pan around to speak to her.

"I'm gonna go talk to Larkin, stall him and stuff. You go get Ron and get him settled in your car." Pan nodded, then raised a brow. "Use the excuse that you want to get some munchies to get back to Larkin. You got it?" Pan nodded stupidly, and got shoved towards Ron's direction.

Bura ran her fingers thorough her hair and straightened her back before heading to the food section.

Pan wobbled going down some steps towards where Ron was, her thick heels still too high for comfort. She stopped with a click behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey there." He said, and for a brief moment, it was the cleverest sentence in the world to her. She smiled, and grabbed the wrists of her sweater. She nodded towards where her car was, the moon casting a sheen upon her face. Her skin was the exact same color as Goku's, her eyes just as dark.

They started heading towards it, and when he saw it she noticed his surprised but awed expression. She grinned to herself, opening the driver's seat and sitting down, pressing a small button that soon caused the large moonroof to open. It was almost the size of an actual convertible top.

"Nice." He said, sitting down too. "And definitely something I didn't expect." He smiled again, and she felt the water in her body boil for a split second. She turned to him and grinned, at a loss for anything to say, than smacked herself internally at how dorky that must have seemed—and looked.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab some munchies—eats—uh…yeah. Do you want anything?" She got up and out, then grabbed her wallet from under the seat, smacking herself internally again. He shook his head, then a quick expression caught her eyes, an expression as if he had just—she laughed at the thought—remembered that he left the bathtub on.

"Oh, I can come with you." And he started getting out. She must have had a complete giveaway expression, but she was thankful he wasn't looking. She searched her mind for something to say desperately, coming up with only dumb answers like, "I like being alone." Or, "It's ok, I do this all the time." Why hadn't she and Bura thought he'd want to come _with _her? 'Idiots!' She screamed in her head, then realized she had said it quietly externally.

He raised an eyebrow, and she was thankful there were no lights on to catch her face that looked as if she was nine and had just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He leaned his head forward, and tilted it slightly to the side, as if to ask, "Excuse me?" Instead of that, he thought of another way of saying it.

"Say again?" She licked her lips and opened her eyes wide, hoping she didn't look too obvious. But, come to think of it, the only thing she'd done that he'd seen was say 'idiots' out loud. She had to work with that.

"Oh, I meant…" She groped for something to say. "the idiots at the food counter." He drew one corner of his mouth up. "They'll take forever. No, it's ok. You wait here and I'll be right back."

"Oh, I got you. Um, some cheese fries would be great. And with a cherry seven-up it would be that much better." He grinned, somewhat cheesily, but none the less perfectly, and she scrambled from that section of cars.

She shuffled in her high boots and cranberry gypsy skirt, complete with an off the shoulder black sweater, her hair down in loose curls. She saw Bura talking to Larkin, the food just fixed and in his arms. She caught Bura's eye and waved, and she saw Bura politely excuse herself.

Bura walked up, panting, and Pan noticed why. Her boots must have weighed a ton, complete with real metal accents—which didn't make much difference to these already leaden shoes.

"Those things, how much do they weigh?" Pan asked in pure astonishment and curiosity. Bura took a deep breath, and the two of them crouched low behind a conveniently located bush.

"Never mind how much they weigh." Pan tilted her head to the side with an unpleased expression. She folded her arms. "Ok, fine, they're supposed to weigh a lot so that when they click, they click deeply." Pan shook her head and laughed.

"And I thought that Marron was the shoe nut and collector!" She smiled. "You should go into the business. One day those'll be a collector item." She giggled, and Bura stood up and pulled Pan with her, then shoved her towards Larkin.

"Cheese fries!" Pan called behind her back, and Bura ran to the concession line and stood waiting to order. She winked at a cute guy, then gave a pouty face, remembering she had a boyfriend. She giggled. 'Boyfriends not here, and I'll never see this guy again.' She thought to herself, and flashed a signature Bulma and Vegeta spawn smile that kept guys and girls heartbroken.

Pan broke to a halt and almost slipped down the steps. She steadied herself and searched for Larkin's car. She saw it and made her way, making sure not to look hurried. She found his dark red car—almost the color of her skirt—and let herself in.

He smiled when she got in the car, and she saw the opened windows, and his trying to hook up the speakers. So far his car door was too thin, but he was making good headway. She just liked Larkin. He was nice, honest, fun, interesting, dressed good, and was just an all around good guy. How could she not be in love? She smiled to herself and picked up her hot dog, taking a sip of her Cherry Coke. She made sure he wasn't looking, then spit some back onto her hot dog bun. She quickly made everything look a lot more casual, and gave an audible groan, looking to make sure he heard it loud and clear. Larkin looked back at her curiously.

"You ok?" He asked, the speaker drooping, then falling to the ground. He didn't notice, and still looked back at her. She shook her head noticeably, then presented the hot dog. She pulled a corner of her mouth up for emphasis.

"They got my bun soggy as all get out." She laughed, thinking she might have been overly dramatic. "I'm gonna go get a new one, 'kay?" He nodded, and she could tell he was relieved that was all it was. He gave her a reassuring smile, and she hopped out of the car. She looked at her watch and was thankful the movie didn't start for a while.

She stepped on it, and raced up the stairs three at a time, thankful she had the luck not to slip. She was thankful to see Bura standing with her back against the concession stand wall, popping bubble gum, a huge pile of food on a cardboard tray in her hands.

Pan ran up to her and without words Bura took the soggy hot dog and handed Pan the tray. Pan thought she screeched a 'Thank you!' but as she thought of it while she ran to her own car, she couldn't really remember. Like trying to remember how loud you said something to someone. The more you thought, the more it got knotted up and confusing, and the more the memory slipped away.

She found her car and she slowed down, taking deep breaths to even them out. The screen flickered to life, and she hopped into the car quickly as a car honked at her. Not before sending a death glare first though.

She adjusted herself in the seat, getting comfortable, and passed him his munchies—er, eats. She settled into her seat more deeply, food in hand, and the started watching the movie.

Time passed, and—with shock—Pan noticed ten minutes had passed by. She quickly sat down her thing—or, halfway down she noticed how obvious it looked, and set it down slower. She stretched, then turned to Ron who was intent on the movie. The conversation had just died down a few moments earlier as the plot thickened drastically.

"My leg's asleep." She said, implying a kind of amusing to herself embarrassment. "I think I'm gonna go walk it off."

"Are you ok?" He asked, and she shrugged it off. "No worries. Just want to get rid of it before it gets worse." He smiled, nodding, and she stepped out of the car.

As soon as she was out of sight of her car she bolted into a run and stopped. Looking around quickly, she touched two fingers to her head and reappeared next to the concession stand where she had last met with Bura. Luckily for her—not so much for Bura who it scared the crap out of so much she dropped her own soda—Bura was there and handed her the hot dog quickly before Pan whooshed off to Larkin's car.

He was intent on the movie as Ron was—it was an action thriller by the way—and he nodded when she sat down.

"Man, the line was awful." She said, using the easiest, most predictable excuse in the world. "Sorry about that." He turned to her with a gorgeous smile and a breathtaking expression on his face. Man, he was gorgeous!

"It's alright." He black hair blew with a breeze coming from the open window—he had fixed the speaker she noticed—and his even darker eyes seemed to pierce her thoughts. She found herself just staring, so she smiled and asked how the movie was going. She nodded at the right points in his explanation, not really worrying about the plot; there was too much going on to catch a moment of the movie. Several kept looking at her watch, waiting for ten minutes to come. When it finally did, she rubbed her leg and turned to Larkin.

"My legs asleep." She said with a sigh. "I better go walk it off." He looked at her, concerned, and gave a concentrating nod. "I'm fine." She said, noticing his expression, and gave a reassuring smile.

She opened the door and booked it back to her car at the other side of the drive-in theater. She was out of breath when she got there—in about five seconds—and swallowed hard before she got in the car with Ron.

"You been following the movie out there?" He asked as she sunk into the seat. She absentmindedly nodded and said 'Yes.' They talked until the snazzy club singer got murdered followed by her boyfriend and then Ron was drawn back into the plot.

Just when Pan was getting into the plot she looked at her watch in time to see she was a little late. She blew a strand of hair off her forehead and tried to grasp the memory of her next excuse.

"Ron, could you excuse me for a moment?" He turned to her, and she was surprised to see he didn't look shocked at her third exit. Apparently, from the smile on his face he thought she was primping up. She realized that was it exactly; he was used to the preppy little blonde cheerleaders who primped every half an hour on the dot.

She took off at a run to Larkin's car but was stopped by the sight of him near the concession stand. Thankfully Bura had jumped on him and was talking excitedly about something. Pan got into costume and limped ever so slightly.

"Hey Larkin." She said walking up to them. Bura looked behind her at some convertible and waved at the two guys inside. They waved back luckily, because apparently Bura didn't know them.

She acted like she did though when she turned to Larkin and Pan and excused herself saying that those guys wanted her to come over. She strutted over and began talking to them and Pan turned to Larkin.

"I wanted to come see if you needed anything." He said, hands in pockets, shoulders in a shrug. She caught herself wearing an "Awww!" smile and quickly turned it to just a cute one.

"Thank you so much, Larkin. That was so sweet, I appreciate it. Actually, I think I'm just gonna grab something to drink—I think I drained my other one pretty bad—so I'll meet you back at the car in a sec?"

"Sure, that's great." She smiled and caught herself touch his arm while she nodded before leaving towards the concession stand. When she turned the corner Bura was there, and she shoved her up against the wall.

"Big trouble, chica, big trouble." Pan looked at her questioningly, and Bura took a deep breath. "Can't talk, but if I were you I'd go back to Ron for a few." Pan nodded, taking it all in.

"Ok, got ya'. Be right back!" And with that she took off towards her own car. She started climbing the steps and started sprinting at the top. She turned a corner and smacked her body against someone else. She fell to the ground along with the other person. She shook her head and stood up. "Excuse me." She said and then took a double take. Her lip dropped as she stared at Trunks dusting off his bomber jacket.

"Pan? What are you doing here?" She put a hand on her hip, somewhat offended that he asked her what she was doing in a perfectly normal place, but it soon subsided when she realized Bura's warning to hurry to the car.

"Trunks, can't talk right now I gotta run, bye." She started going around another corner and ran into Ron. "Oh, hey there." Ron had his hands in his varsity jacket, and he looked confused.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, looking at the tall bush that Pan had just come around. He cocked his head to the side, and fiddled with her hair nervously.

"Oh, just a girl friend I ran into." Suddenly Ron's head was straighter, and he was looking behind Pan. Her mind reeled, and she dreaded the worst.

Trunks walked over and offered his hand to Ron. Ron took it and looked curiously at him—or more like them. Trunks gave his signature Vegeta-like smirk, the one he got when he was amused.

"Hi," Trunks said. "I'm the girlfriend she bumped into." Pan braced herself physically and dared not to look back at the two of them. She grabbed her braided hippie belt and started twisting it in her fingers.

"So you lied and said this was your girlfriend?" She cringed and turned around. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "What exactly is this? Is he the reason you've been leaving so much during the movie?" She tried to defend herself but it was useless. "So you've been meeting during the whole movie? Why didn't you just cancel our date if you wanted to come with him so badly?" He took his soda and tossed it on the ground. The puddle reached her boots. "I thought you were an awesome girl, Pan. Apparently I was really wrong." He started walking away backwards. He lifted both his arms. "Shame on me." He turned and left, shaking his head.

Pan's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the clicking of some high heels, and she looked up from the puddle of cherry seven-up.

"Trunks?" The woman asked, and Pan recognized her as the waitress from Tin'aco. The one that shamelessly hit on him. She walked over to him and looked at Pan. "It's miss daiquiri! Hey there, chica." Pan looked at her from her strappy red high heels, to her little red dress. This was what Trunks wanted, not her. Pan forced a smile at the girl. Apparently there was some good qualities to her. She had said hello to another girl. A genuine hello, not a, "I have to talk to you to be polite. But I'm just going through the same drill I do with everyone." kind of hello. Then Pan smiled genuinely.

"Excuse me, but I have to get going." She said, smiling at the both of them in goodbye, and turning the corner. She stood in the shadows until she saw them pass. Trunks was laughing about something the girl had said.

Pan sunk down onto the ground and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them and leaning her head down. Her shoulders started shaking. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't.

She didn't know how long she had sat there, but tears were still pouring when a hand touched her. She looked up, expecting Bura, but instead she saw Larkin. She covered her mouth and stood up, trying to compose herself.

"No, please, it's ok." He said, lifting up a hand. She shook her head, wiping tears from underneath her eye. She was sure mascara was running, so she wiped vigorously, hoping he wouldn't notice in the dark.

"But—" She started to protest as he led her by the hand towards his car. He shook his head and actually smiled as he interrupted her.

"Bura told me all about it." She watched her feet as she walked, not wanting to look up, too embarrassed to face him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she felt the urge to cry and fall apart on the spot. "It's ok, we're going to get you home."

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT. Don't worry, if I ever do, you'll find out. lol.


	14. An Exciting Development, and The Usual L...

Sorry this is a short chapter guys, but hopefully you will like it. :)

The bell rang, and everyone stood up, grabbing their bags and heading out of class. Pan Son stayed where she was, head leaned forward onto her arms on the desk. Pan Son had fallen asleep. For the first time in her life probably; she had always been a good student, teacher's pet, and perfect little study partner.

Ron slung his backpack over on shoulder and looked at her. He shook his head and left the room. The teacher's heels clicked on the tiled floor, and she stood over her student, arms folded over a book, hair back, glasses on, a frown on her face. She was a young teacher, new and friendly with a hint of prettiness, but had a definite air of maturity about her that let the students know she was definitely the teacher.

She leaned forward and tapped Pan lightly on the shoulder. Pan groggily woke up and looked around, then at the teacher.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Trepe," She began, grabbing her things hurriedly and standing up. "I…" She began, running a hand through her hair, at a loss for what to say. Ms. Trepe touched her on the arm, shaking her head.

"Pan, go home and take a rest, ok?" Pan nodded. "You promise you'll get some rest." She walked over to her desk and sat the book down, pulling out a piece of paper from a drawer. She picked up a pen and started writing down something. She walked back to Pan and put it into her hand. "This is an extension for homework for all your classes tomorrow." She grabbed Pan's shoulders. "You need this. I haven't given one out since I came, and don't plan on handing out any really at all. But you need it. Go home, rest up, and I'll bring tomorrow's work to your house tomorrow." She went back to her desk and sat down.

"Ms. Trepe, I—thank you, I appreciate this." Ms. Trepe smiled and nodded. Pan smiled, gave an awkward nod and left with a "See you tomorrow!" being called behind her back. Ms. Trepe smiled to herself and went back to her work.

True to her word, Ms. Trepe arrived on the Son doorstep the next evening at six-thirty on the dot. But, instead of her dark blue suit, she had on a pale blue sundress with wedge-sandals, and instead of her hair up in a clip, it was down and loose nearing her lower back. She had a glorious tan, and her eyes were lined in silver.

The porch light clicked on, and Gohan opened the door. He tilted his head to the side in a Goku reminiscent expression, confusion clearly showing. Ms. Trepe smiled, adjusting her bag in her hand.

"Mr. Son?" She asked, eyebrows raised. He shook his head and stepped back, opening the door.

"And are you…" He paused, looking her up and down in astonishment. "Ms. Trepe?" She smiled and nodded happily. "Come on in." He waved her into the living room. "That's just my brother and a family friend in there, but please take a seat." He smiled. "They don't bite." She stepped into the living room. "Let me go get Pan." She nodded, and took a seat in an armchair.

Goten and Trunks looked up, both in utter confusion and delight. She smiled and said "hi", and the two guys smiled back, words failing them.

"Are you my nieces teacher, Ms. Trepe?" She smiled and nodded. He extended a hand across the coffee table.

"That I am. And you two are?" Goten leaned back and pointed a thumb at Trunks who smiled; now being in the spotlight.

"This is Trunks, my best friend, and I'm Goten, Pan's uncle." She nodded to Trunks and shook his hand. "Trunks' family is almost family to us." He smiled.

Footsteps came down the stairs and Pan came into the room, looking much better than the previous day at class. She had khaki floods on with a black tank top and black flip-flops, her hair in a white headband, loose, natural curls falling about her shoulders and spilling down her back.

"Hi there, Pan." Ms. Trepe said, standing and shaking Pan's hand. Behind Ms. Trepe's view Gohan whacked Goten and Trunks on the head, giving them the signal to leave the room, and with their hands on their sore heads they excused themselves with Gohan. Pan sat down on the couch, and Ms. Trepe kneeled next to her, digging into her bag and spreading books and papers onto the table.

"I collected all your work from your teachers today," She smiled. "including me, and I got all the details on what you've got to do." She licked her lips as she surveyed the table and everything scattered on it. "Now, tonight I'm totally free, so as long as you need to work I'm here to help you." Pan looked at her, somewhat dazed.

"Really?" Ms. Trepe smiled. "Oh, thank you! You have no idea how glad I am that you're going to help me Ms. Tre—" Ms. Trepe shook her head.

"In the classroom it may be Ms. Trepe, but outside it's Amber." Pan smiled and nodded. "Ready to get going?"

Several hours later the two were rolling on the ground, busting up laughing harder than Pan thought she'd ever had. They had been laughing about math for not reason at all, only with the excuse that they had the giggles.

Amber wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head, straightening the math book while Pan composed herself. Videl Son walked into the room, a bowl of ice cream in her hands and asked them if they were all right. After an explanation she shook her own head and started out of the room. Pan looked at her watch and then at Amber.

"Gee, it's eleven forty-six." Amber winced, then stood up, straightening her dress. She stretched her back and looked at Pan.

"Maybe I should go then." Pan nodded absentmindedly as she started gathering the papers Pan didn't need. When it was done she drew the strap over the opening and closed it, the velcro giving the familiar sound.

She put it over her shoulder and started towards the door, Pan following close behind. Amber opened the door, and Pan followed her out to the car, wind now ripping around, fall clearly here to stay in late October. 

Amber opened the passenger side door and sat her bag on the seat, then shut the door and leaned with her back against it. She cleared her throat and Pan listened intently, awaiting the words to be spoken and heard.

"Pan, I've sent some things of yours to some colleges recently." Pan raised an eyebrow, yearning to hear the rest. "Some colleges abroad actually, in Europe." Pan's brows rose even more. "I have received some inquiries about if you would consider school abroad. These colleges are scholastically unparalleled—the best schools in the world!—and they are very interested in you coming to join their programs. Now I know this might sound hasty for me to do without telling you about any of this," She raised her hands up. "but I have talked to the principal, and if you would like, he will allow you to join the honors graduation in December." Pan's jaw dropped, and she took in a breath, expecting to wake up at any moment. "Would you be interested in attending any of these schools for the Spring semester?" She asked, and Pan felt like everything was swirling around her, and a huge timer was about to go off in the background.

"Yes." She said it barely above a whisper, but it seemed to her like a shout. Amber smiled.

"I hoped you would be interested." She grabbed Pan's hands. "Oh, you have no idea how good this is for you, Pan. This is such an honor to receive all of these inquiries about you coming to their school, the applications they have sent me to give to you have been piling on my desk, oh, these are the best schools in the world." She let go her hands and got into her car, digging in the back seat for something.

When she got out Pan saw what she was looking for; it was a large stack of folders. There must have been about twelve of them. Each a different color, she handed them to Pan and she realized each had a different schools names written on the front in Amber's handwriting.

With a hug they said their goodbye's and Amber got in the car, leaving an excited Pan standing in the driveway with a rainbow of folders in her arms. She gave an excited squeak and went into the house.

'No,' She thought. 'I must be calm about this. Yes, I'll go shock the wits out of Goten and Trunks.' She grinned and walked upstairs, putting the folders on the stand in the hall so they wouldn't ask about them.

She found them both sitting in the spare bedroom, apparently busting out each other's brains on a street-fighter game, and making fun of the one who would lose each time. She suppressed the urge to jump on the bed and shout out what had just happened. Instead, she leaned against the doorway and smiled.

"Hey guys, whatcha' doing?" With great painstaking ease they paused the game and turned to her, dropping the controllers on the ground by letting the cord slide through their fingers. She walked into the room and sat on the foot of the bed, placing herself in between both pairs of feet.

"Just kicking some trash." Trunks grinned, and poked Goten. Goten shook his head and poked Trunks back.

"More like getting some trash kicked, my friend." They both laughed it off, saving the aggression for the next round of "1…2…3…FIGHT!". She opened her mouth to tell them the good news but Goten interrupted her.

"So who's the hot teacher, Pan?" Both the guys grinned, and she had a funny feelings erupt in her stomach.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "why didn't you tell her about us sooner? Dang, Pan, can't believe you had such a hot teacher and never let us know." Suddenly the expression of Trunks' face when he looked at Amber flashed across her eyes, and a nervous nausea surged up her throat.

"I dunno', guys." She said slowly, casually, getting up. "Well, she never looked that way in class." She turned and walked out the door casually, not letting her lips quiver like they pushed and ached to do.

As she stepped out of the door she heard, "Understandable. If there are guys in that class then it would be sure hard to concentrate." Followed by guy laughs and the music of the video game starting again. She didn't know which of them said it, but it didn't matter.

She grabbed her folders and raced out down the hall to her room, shutting the door behind her and leaning with her back against it, her hands cradling her precious folders, tears streaming down her face, her shoulders shaking against her will.

She didn't have the chance to tell them. Tell them about her good news, her dream come true…

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT. Nor do I have any rights to Quistis Trepe from Final Fantasy VIII, from whom I got the whole physical/personality of Amber Trepe.


	15. Stuck In An Elevator With You

Pan gripped her briefcase tighter and walked into the room. A secretary's fake smile greeted her, and she walked up to the desk. The shapely blonde leaned forward, hands clasped together, a penciled eyebrow raised.

"May I help you?" She asked, not really interested at all. Pan reached into her case and pulled out a folder with some papers within and handed them to her.

"I'm supposed to be meeting with Mr. Degraid to speak about a position?" The secretary's eyebrow rose sharply. She gave a smirk and stood up, grabbing the folder Pan had given her along with some others from a desk drawer.

"Follow me." Pan saw heels too high to bring any comfort on her feet, and a skirt too short for decency. She gave s knock on the door, and a deep voice—Conner's—answered. "Just one moment." She said, and slipped through the door. It latched, and in a few moments she was back, opening the door wide for Pan and then going back to her own desk.

"Miss Son." Conner said, standing and offering her his hand. She took it with a smile and then sat down in one of the brown leather seats. She brought her briefcase onto her lap while he flipped down his computer screen. He then slid a slab of wood over the computer, flushing it perfectly into his desk, making her wonder if it had ever even been there before.

"I came to speak with you about the position you offered me." She stated, and he nodded. "Although it is a wonderful opportunity, and I thank you for considering me, I cannot except it." His lips dropped, but he stifled it quickly. "I have received another opportunity which I think would be best to accept at this time." He tilted his head back a touch, and nodded, imploring her to continue. "I have received an offer to attend school abroad, and I feel at this time that since I have the opportunity I should take it."

"I completely understand, Miss Son. And I would note that that is a very wise decision." She gave a smile, not knowing what else to say. "Perhaps, when your schooling abroad is complete, you would reconsider?" She nodded. "Then thank you." He stood up and gave her another handshake.

He showed her to the door, and under the scrutiny of the secretary using a nail file she left the office.

She stepped into the Capsule Corps. skyscraper, pushing through the hustle and bustle to the elevator which was surprisingly empty. She pushed the button for on of the highest floors and leaned against the wall, pulling a manila envelope out of her briefcase.

The elevator reached its destination, and she stepped out into a much quieter place. The woman—Trunks' secretary—greeted her with a smile. She stood up and walked over.

"Miss Son, are you here to see him?" She asked pleasantly. Pan mentally wondering why couldn't Conner Degraid have a secretary like this. She started walking to the door.

"Of, I—" Pan started, rushing to stop her, but she knocked and Pan was stuck. "I was just dropping something off." She said quietly. She heard Trunks' voice, and the secretary opened the door wide, tilting her head, wordlessly inviting Pan to enter.

She timidly walked into the room, her briefcase held in front of her, her head tilted to the side. Trunks' head was down, signing different papers, tongue sliding over the bottom of his front teeth, and she made it all the way to her seat and had sat down onto the overstuffed leather seats before he looked up.

"Pan?" He asked, and she could tell he expected someone—anyone—but her. She presented the manila envelope, leaning forward and handing it to him.

"I was coming into town, and my father asked if I could bring this by." He opened it and looked over its contents briefly, then sat it down onto the mahogany desk. "Well," She started, standing up. "I better get going. You must have a lot to do." She smiled, turning to leave.

"No, really I don't." He said, getting up and walking towards her. "It gets pretty boring after a while." He laughed, and she turned around towards him again. "Could I at least walk you out?"

"Sure, if you'd like." He grabbed his jacket and followed her out of the door. He spoke briefly to his secretary, then followed Pan towards the elevators.

"I'm gonna head home." He said, explaining his jacket and his talk with the secretary. "Nothing else left to do now but play solitaire." They laughed, and she sighed upon seeing the line for the elevators. He grabbed his arm, and led her to another one down the hall.

"This one's usually less crowded. That is, no one really knows about it, it's much smaller." He pressed the button, it lit up, and in a near instant the doors slid open. Trunks pushed the button for the first floor, and they started going down.

Seconds later, the elevator stopped with a lurch, and the lights flickered for a brief moment, before dimming almost out. Trunks started pushing different buttons, and then picked up the phone. There was no dial tone, and he didn't get anywhere with it. He let out a frustrated sigh, and Pan—knowing now there was no way to contact anyone—started to get worried.

"What's going on?" She asked, and Trunks turned to her, his hair somewhat tousled, an irritated expression on his face.

"Looks like we're stuck here until someone realizes the elevator isn't working, or my mother calls like a mother does, worried and panicky." He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She plopped down too, trying to think of something to get them out of the small cubicle.

What seemed like hours later, Pan was painting the final coat of nail polish on her nails, and Trunks was playing solitaire on Pan's laptop computer while bad elevator music played. She dropped the bottle of nail polish into her briefcase, and blew on her nails, thinking of what she could do next to amuse herself. She couldn't think of anything so she poked Trunks in the leg with her foot. He looked up.

"I'm bored." He shook his head, a funny smirk on his face. "Yes, again." She said, irritated. He smiled and flipped the laptop shut. He put it back into her briefcase and folded his arms, leaning back against the wall.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked, his funny smirk turned into a Vegeta one. Pan tilted her head to one side, then the other, then back again. He raised an eyebrow; he knew her answer; she had said it five times before. 

"I dunno'." She said for the sixth time since they had entered the elevator. He shook his head and laughed. "What?" She asked, irritated. He just laughed again, and she folded her arms, pouting like a six-year-old.

"Can't you think of something to do?" He asked. "You keep saying you're bored, but I don't hear you suggesting anything to do." She narrowed her eyes at him, something rarely seen on a Son's happy-go-lucky face.

"Well, maybe if I was in this elevator with someone besides you." She said, her eyes losing their narrowed expression somewhat. He unfolded his arms.

"Do you mean someone like Dave?" He asked, and her lip dropped.

"Dave?" She said, shocked at what he had shot back at her comment.

"Or someone more like Larkin Scott? Is he more your type?" He said the last words silkily, smoothly, snakelike like Vegeta. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, astounded, shaking her head, her Saiyan blood heating up and boiling.

"Don't go so innocent on me, Pan, not all the Sons are innocent, you know what I'm saying." He leaned back again, sliding his arms into a fold, a Vegeta expression clearly in full play upon his face.

"Larkin…Larkin and I are nothing. Just a date the night before last, nothing else. And Dave…Dave, well, Dave is nothing either. He just got a girlfriend, he wants nothing to do with me—"

"Then you want something with Dave?" He shot quickly, shocking her again at how quickly he twisted her words.

"No!" She yelled, standing up. He followed. "And stop twisting my words like that, idiot!" She drew her hands into fists and he stood straight, unwavering, as she stared him down.

"Idiot? That's the best you can do?" He smiled. "Oh, wait, you're a Son." Her lip dropped and she took deep breaths, shocked far more by that than any of his previous comments. She gritted her teeth and bared them, her pride and anger rising again.

"You take that back." She growled, and he smirked, and she was reminded of all the stories of Vegeta on Namek, or of Vegeta when he had first come to earth. He leaned close to her, his breath blowing her hair.

"Make me." He dared, before leaning forward and kissing her. She pulled her fists up and pushed against his chest, but he held onto her fast.

Then she stopped struggling, and gave in, realizing she didn't mind at all. In fact, she liked it. She stopped pushing against him, and instead let her hands fall slack against his chest. She let her head tilt up, and suddenly she was aware of the fact that he smelled wonderful. He always had, she remembered.

And just when everything was perfect, something was rustling above them, and he let her go, their lips breaking apart. Internally she wanted to scream, yell at him to kiss her again, but outside her pride kicked in and she put on a mad face, shooting him a hateful stare; the last thing she wanted was for him to think she enjoyed it. He still had her in his arms, but he looked up at where the noise was coming from. They head voices, and he shot her a smile. She practically melted at the perfect smile, and probably would have if someone hadn't have called out to them

"Is there anyone in there?" A voice asked, banging on the ceiling of the square cubicle. Trunks called back, and the man said help was on the way. Pan hugged herself and sat, kneeling, on the floor.

Trunks leaned against the wall and folded his arms, legs outstretched in front of them. He looked at Pan, and she glared back. He smiled and shook his head.

"Now, you don't hate me too much, do you?" Her glare deepened, and she pulled her legs out from under her, folding them, leaning forward on her arms.

"It's possible." She said, and he gave her a look that asked, 'Why?' "You've got a girlfriend, and if you're about to say this was all a joke, then that's worse. And don't you dare criticize me of taste when you go out with her—" He drew one corner of his lip up.

"She's not my girlfriend, Pan. I haven't seen her since that night at the drive-in, and we haven't talked since then. She just called me to hang out for the night." She struggled with something to say, but she didn't end up having to think of anything. Some firemen busted into the elevator and pulled them out into safety, and Pan was grateful to be on any ground solider than that elevator.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT. If I ever do, then there will be a big party! :)


	16. A Dress Fit For A Queen

Videl knocked on Pan's door, a steaming mug of soup in one hand, and several magazines in the other. A drowsy Pan called back, and Videl slipped into the room. Music played from the computer's stereo, and a lava lamp bubbled endlessly on her nightstand.

Pan looked up as her mother walked to her bed, and coughed into a hand. Videl sat the mug of chicken noodle soup down and plopped onto the bed.

"You feeling any better?" She prompted, and Pan shook her head and coughed again. "Well, here's some hot soup for you." Pan looked at the magazines warily and raised a brow. "Oh, these?" Her mother said innocently, then a grin spread across her lips. She hopped closer to Pan. "I thought, even though you're sick, we could start looking for ideas for a dress for Trunks' party. I know we need to go shopping once you're better, but I thought we might as well look for some inspiration. Oh, I remember when I went shopping for a dress for my prom…" Videl continued, lost in thought, while Pan groaned, leaning back on her pillows.

Two days later, Pan was—to her disappointment—feeling much better, and she and her mother were browsing through "Patina's", the latest place to buy formals—at least that was what Bura had informed them.

Videl turned her nose up at the ridiculously low necklines and high slits, remarking that the most modest dress in the store had been provocative in her day—which Pan was sure she was wrong; Chi-Chi's was worse than the one Videl pointed out.

Pan instead turned up her nose at the thought of wearing one. Being strapped into a heavy gown with poky beads and high shoes was neither her idea of a comfortable outfit, nor an ideal choice of dress for an entire evening.

Videl had convinced her to try some on though, and Pan was in the dressing room trying to get her dress on while the Top40 played in the background. She finally managed to get a dark blue one on, and she zipped it up as she stumbled out of the dressing room.

She stood still as her mother looked it over, circling like a vulture, one hand on a hip while she bit her thumbnail on the other hand. She shook her head and stuffed Pan back into the dressing room, telling her to try on "the purple one!".

Her mother examined that one too, only to tell her to try the green one. The green one was looked over, only for Videl to announce to Pan they needed to look in the store some more.

Half an hour later they had tried on two more dresses, and they still weren't anywhere near what they were looking for. The owner came over timidly, asking if they needed help, to which Videl plopped onto the couch with a hand over her forehead with a nod.

"Do you have an idea of what you are looking for?" She asked them, and they both half nodded, half shook their heads. "Hmmm." She said, picking up a stack of magazines. "Please sit down dear." The woman said, patting the seat next to her.

She spread open the largest book in the stack and started flipping through pages. Pan looked anxiously as dresses flipped by, only to be confused when the woman turned to a list in the back.

"Do you know what color you'd like?" The woman asked, and Pan shook her head, feeling more unprepared by the second. "Hmmm." The woman said, looking Pan over. "You'd look spectacular in white, dear." She said quietly, as if she was seeing Pan in a white dress in her mind, and she was in awe. Pan looked at her mother, as if to ask her if white was ok, and Videl nodded. The woman smiled and flipped to several places, taking some bookmarks from a stack on the coffee table.

She slipped them into different places with practice, then smiled and motioned for the two women to scoot closer. After a ton of "no's", "nah's", and "not really's", they hadn't found anything that they liked, save for one that was a possible "ok".

Then Pan saw it. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She reached out her hand onto the book and the woman stopped in surprise. She smiled as she saw what dress had sent Pan into a whirlwind of daydreaming, and shook her head like a fine artist would at a masterpiece.

"Luemiér Rivannon." She said softly. "I had the pleasure to go to a show of his once—just once—but it was breathtaking. This dress was his finale, and it received a standing ovation." She tapped the page with a fingernail. "Seeing this dress in real life is more spectacular than any picture they could develop." Pan's awe was then shot down and disappointment swept into her soul.

"And how much is it?" She asked warily, and the owner shook her head—though the smile was still clear.

"Above your price-range, dear." She said, shutting the book and moving to the next. Pan got frustrated by her vague and imprecise reply, and opened the book again, scanning for the dress that's page was lost when the binding closed.

"How much?" Pan prodded again, flipping the pages quickly. Videl shook her head, and the lady licked her lips and opened her mouth.

"In our currency it would range about seventeen thousand." The woman said, and Pan just realized the hint of a french accent. Pan's jaw dropped, and a longing for seventeen thousand dollars was instantaneous.

Videl caught sight of her watch and said they had to leave, but it was all in a blur to Pan, who in the back of her mind still saw that white dress on page 42.

They left the dress shop and headed towards the mall where Videl and Pan were scheduled to meet Bulma and Bura to have lunch, shop, and look around for dresses there together. Pan's idea of fun was not this, but Bulma and Bura had insisted for a "feeling better pick-me-up" as Bulma had said.

They pulled into the new mall that thankfully—due to the weekday afternoon—wasn't crowded.

Bulma and Bura were waiting in the entrance, and they both greeted them with smiles and one-sided hugs.

"So how was Patina's?" Bura asked excitedly, taking Pan by the arm and walking a bit in front of their mothers. "Did you see any glorious dresses? I'm going tomorrow to see if they might have anything I'll like." Pan nodded, glad she had moved away from the question. Bura stopped and looked around. "Want to go to the shoe store?" She asked.

And hour later Bulma and Videl were walking down the string of third-floor shops with ice-cream in their hands.

"So, did you find anything in Patina's?" Bulma asked, copying her daughters same question. Videl swallowed another spoonful of Babe-iful Banana ice-cream, and looked at the window display of a shop they passed.

"Well, not really." Bulma tilted her head to the side and drew up a corner of her mouth, thinking, and took a big hunk of her Ghoulish Grape ice-cream for a bite.

"Nothing at all that she liked?" Videl tossed her empty cup into a trashcan and folded her arms with a sigh. Bulma raised an eyebrow and took another bite.

"We found something, not something we can afford." She said. "It's kind of funny, but it made me feel so awful. She found this dress that was simply gorgeous, and she absolutely toppled over for it. She was getting all excited, but it's a designer dress, and far out of our price-range. She was crushed, she really was." Bulma took her napkin and dabbed her mouth before crumpling it up and putting it into her empty dish.

"How much?" She asked, trying to think of a possible figure. "About five thousand?" Videl shook her head. "Seventy-five hundred?" She questioned again, and once more Videl shook her head.

"It's seventeen-thousand." She said quietly, and Bulma drew her thoughtful smirk tighter. "Definitely something we can't afford, especially after the car—"

"Who's the designer?" Bulma asked curiously, cutting in as Videl drew her sentence out. "Lamare? Townsend? Korr?" Videl shook her head, something that she was doing much as of late.

"A Lumiér Rivannon." Bulma nodded.

"His work is beautiful." She said. "I've been to one of his shows," She smiled and added quickly, "a birthday present."

They saw the girls from a distance and waved them over, telling them it was time to go.

A little bit later Videl and Pan were driving home, beat from the days adventures. Pan was more quiet than usual, and Videl tried to think of something that could draw her out into conversation.

"Who are you thinking about for your date? Have you even asked someone yet?" Videl asked, and Pan's head snapped up quickly.

"I have to bring a date?" She questioned, a dread in the back of her thoughts. Videl nodded, and Pan shook her head. "I haven't thought of anyone then, I guess."

"How about that Larkin Scott?" She smiled. "He's a great young man, why don't you ask him?" Pan sunk into her seat.

"I don't—"

"You have to bring someone." Videl stated quickly. "You can't go alone period, even whatever I say doesn't matter here. Larkin's a good boy, Pan."

And so Larkin Scott was her date for Trunks' party, the party that was only two days away.

Videl was wrestling Gohan into a bowtie when a knock came at the door. Pan scurried down to answer it, her fathers pleading echoing behind her.

"But the party isn't until tomorrow night!" She heard him whine. She shook her head and smiled, opening the door. Trunks was standing on the porch, hands in his pockets, and his back to the door. She leaned into the frame, and he turned around.

"Hey." He said good-naturedly, straightening his back and lifting his shoulders into better posture.

"Come on in," She said, stepping back and opening the door wider. "Stranger." She emphasized the last word and smiled. He laughed and followed her in.

Videl was still tying on Gohan tie, and to an onlooker it seemed she was attempting to strangle him, which maybe perhaps she was. She bit her lip in concentration, at least he wasn't complaining anymore.

"Getting ready a bit early?" Trunks asked with a grin when Videl finished. Gohan gave a weak smile as she untied the silk bowtie and put over the back of a nearby chair, remarking that it fit.

"Nah," Gohan said, and he seemed to want to rub his throat. "just making sure everything fits ok." He stared warily at his suit, and Trunks sympathized with him, knowing all to well what it was like; he had been fitted for his tux yesterday, and the whole immediate had gathered around this morning to see how it looked and fit.

"Do you want some lunch, Trunks?" Videl asked, putting Gohan's things away in a hanging bag and a box. She put these both in the corner of the room. Trunks shook his head. "Are you sure?" She prodded, but he shook his head again. "Ok. Pan, you alright?" Pan nodded with a smile, and Videl disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well, that's all done, so I better go do some work." Gohan said before going down the hall. Trunks turned to Pan, and a somewhat awkward silence ensued until they both started talking at once.

"Sorry, you go ahead." Trunks said, but Pan said it wasn't important, and told him to go ahead. "Uh, my mom wanted me to pick you up and bring you over to Capsule Corps. She said she wanted to give you something or show you something, or something like that. Are you busy?"

Pan insisted she wasn't, but she was disappointed that he had not come over for himself. Even if he had come over to talk to her dad.

She told her mother where she was going, and the two of them set outside to his car. He hadn't brought the bike, another disappointment, but she stifled it before it even threatened to show and got into the car.

Familiar music played, the song they had listened to the day he had taken her to the mall, but she didn't sing along this time. She could see him mouth some of the words, and she took notice of when he slid his tongue over the bottom of his front teeth.

He had always done that, she remembered, always when he was thinking or concentrating. She thought that she probably knew every single habit of his, more than any girl he would ever meet could. He turned into the Capsule Corps. buildings just outside of town and slid his ID card into the slot to open the gate, then tossed it into the dashboard cup.

He parked in front of their house, and the usual _ding-ding_ started when they opened the doors. He slid his hands into his pockets as they walked up to the door, and a chilly fall breeze started.

Her mother was picking up her dress today, and she hoped she could call home before she left to tell her to pick up some kind of coat or jacket or whatever would work with it. She had chosen to get the only dress that passed into the "ok" stage, and hopefully it would look presentable on her.

Trunks opened the door for her and she stepped into the big hallway. Some slightly winding stairs were to her right and the door into the kitchen and breakfast nook were about twenty feet ahead on the left. The living room was ahead and slightly to the left, and just beside that on the right was a hallway leading to the labs, offices, and so forth. Right at the beginning of the hall to the right were the stairs that were more used than the ones by the front door to get upstairs, and there were stairs to the left going down. She looked around, and it was too empty and quiet for normal things to be going on. There was always music coming from somewhere, computers beeping, TV's on, cooking in the kitchen. No matter what it was, noise was always present, and this silence was too eerie for her to be comfortable.

Trunks called his mother, and Bulma appeared coming up from the lower labs and medical area. She saw Pan and smiled, then called for Bura to come down. Pan turned to see Trunks had left for his room, and Bura bumbled down the stairs excitedly. She grinned from ear to ear, then Bulma pulled Pan into the living room, Bura at their heels.

Bulma stepped over to a dress bag and held the zipper, then looked at Pan.

"I have a little surprise for you." She said mischievously, then unzipped the bag.

The dress Pan had seen and dreamed about yesterday at the formal shop was hanging in the Capsule Corps. living room, more splendid than any picture, just as the owner of the shop had said.

It had a huge tulle skirt, with little bits of shimmery white glitter in it, like pixie dust. The bodice was dipped in a curve, with a v-shaped off-the-shoulder neckline. There were flourishes of ivy in white thread all over the bodice, and the sleeve off the shoulder was about an inch long. It looked like a gown made for a princess, and Pan couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, Bulma, I can't let you get this for me." She said, reality setting in. But Bulma shook her head. "But how'd you get it?" Pan asked again, and Bulma grinned.

"When your mother told me the designer I could hardly keep myself from smiling. He's a personal friend of mine, and so you picked the perfect dress, girly."

Pan touched the skirt and the bodice, realizing then that she just might—just might—be the belle of the ball.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBall GT, so don't sue me. It's not like I have any money anyway.


	17. Confessional Outbursts

On the Friday morning of Trunks' birthday party—or celebration Bulma had called it when he commented that it sounded like there would be pony rides—Pan was behaving very differently than Bura and Marron.

She didn't have limitless appointments to have hair crimped, curled, styled, waxed, or even trimmed. She wasn't at a nail salon wondering which shade of nail polish would best fit her dress, or whether to have rhinestones inset into the fake nail tips. She didn't even have an appointment to have makeup done.

No, Pan was surfing the internet, chatting up with some online friends she had met at a book-reading postboard, and looking for any articles on the Nidokai martial arts tournament which date was still mysterious.

It was three o'clock, and Videl was flipping that Pan hadn't started doing anything. Finally, just to appease her mother, Pan had started painting her finger and toenails. She had decided on the palest, sheerest pink she could find, with shimmery glitter in it just like the skirt of her dress. She had already showered in the morning, but she began doing her hair with the help of her mother about five-thirty. Makeup was after that, and then she slipped on her dress. She refused to look in the mirror and slipped in her tiara and secured it with some pins.

Bulma—along with the dress—had gotten her some gorgeous "glass slippers". Made in a plastic, they glittered like diamonds, and looked like glass without the worry of cracking. She had thanked Bulma profusely, but wondered if Bulma was enjoying them more than she.

Once she was ready, she took a deep breath and turned to the mirror, smiling at her reflection, and twirling around slowly once. She grinned and grabbed her bag—a clutch purse, courtesy of Bulma's collection—and walked out of her room and down the stairs, half anxious, half nervous about the party—er, celebration.

Trunks gritted his teeth as his mother tucked, poked, prodded, and shoved him into his suit. Vegeta stood with his back against the wall, arms folded, and a smug smirk on his lips. He had his slacks and shoes on, but his jacket was slung over a chair with his tie, and his white shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up, and the sleeves were rolled up to below his elbows.

Trunks jerked, groaned, sighed, and furrowed brows while Bulma tried tying his tie several different ways. She bit her lip and tried to set free a finger that she had tied the knot around, loosening the knot in the process. Trunks groaned, but she flicked him on the chest while she attempted to set it right.

Bura stepped into the scene in her pale pink dress, eating a banana. Her dress was glittery all over, with a v-neckline and spaghetti straps. It was bias-cut, and the skirt hung loosely and draped to a small train in the back. He hair was swept up in a side-parted french twist, and she had cat-lined eyes in black.

"Bura," Bulma said while she peered at Trunks' tie. "I told you not to eat anything." Vegeta snorted and Trunks laughed. She hit him and shot a glare at Vegeta. "I'm serious, Bura. You're going to spoil all the good food." Trunks scrunched up his nose, remembering all too well what kind of food was served at these kind of get-togethers.

"But mother," Bura insisted. "do you really want me to eat all that unhealthy food. Caterer's don't care about fat grams and calories." Trunks turned his head around when his mother finished with his tie.

"Neither do you." She folded her arms with an angry pout and flung the banana peel in the trash. They started to argue, but Bulma shut them all up sufficiently, and told Vegeta to put on his jacket.

"Make sure you roll your sleeves down." She prompted. He took it well, unrolling his sleeves and buttoning up his shirt to boot. She handed him the dark blue tie out of the several about the room, and he slipped it around his neck and tied it.

Bulma opened the coat closet, pre-stocked with the evening's selections, and started handing a white fur coat to Bura, then got out a deep brown one for herself. Bura inspected the coat then looked at her mother. Bulma, already knowing her question, nodded. Bura grinned and started up the stairs two at a time.

"You're going to rip your dress!" Bulma yelled after her, placing a hand to her forehead. Trunks laughed.

"Now wouldn't that be funny." He stifled it to a smirk. "You know she'll be up there forever." He noted, and Bulma looked at him, then at the stairs.

"Bura, hurry up!" She called, and Trunks knew he had gotten somewhere with his mother. Bura appeared into the living room once more, this time with a small fur wrap around her shoulders, acting like just a part of the dress.

They left through the front door where a white limousine awaited them.

Pan came into the living room, and Gohan stood up from the couch. Videl walked in from the kitchen, wearing a dark blue dress, and smiled, brandishing a camera and pointing to the fireplace.

"Let me get a picture of you." She said, popping some film in. She posed Pan and looked through the lens, counting off three with her fingers. There was a flash, and Pan stood in a brief daze until the doorbell rang. Pan squeezed her eyes shut and smiled before dashing off to answer it.

She slid her fingers around the doorknob and pulled it open. Larkin was standing with his back to the door, arms folded, head tilted to the side. He turned and gave a complimenting grin.

"You look wonderful." He said, taking her hand and having her twirl slowly. "And I feel underdressed." Indeed he didn't. He had a black shirt and tie, with a crisp black suit and polished shoes. His jet-black hair fell over his brow in an almost untidy way, but Pan liked it that way. She shook her head.

"No you aren't." She smiled. "Come in." She led him into the living room where Videl was helping Gohan straighten his suit. Gohan, turning his neck from side to side to loosen the ties hold, picked up his jacket and slipped it on.

"Ready to go?" He said with a trademark Son grin, and he helped Videl with her coat. Larkin cleared his throat quietly, and Gohan looked at him with a friendly arched brow. Larkin smiled.

"If it is alright with you, Mr. Son, I was planning to take Pan separately. I have a limo outside." Pan raised her eyebrows up and down at her father, making sure Larkin didn't see, and Gohan beamed.

"Of course." Larkin gave a sort of short, not quite bow, and offered Pan his arm. He led her outside where a sleek black limo—almost as sleek and dark as his suit—awaited them.

"Oh, Larkin, you didn't need to—" He interrupted her with a shake of his head. She raised an eyebrow and he helped her inside.

"It was the least I could do, I'm honored that I could take you." She smiled sweetly, and the chauffeur drove off towards the Rodregun Hotel. 

Trunks' feet were getting tired. He had been standing in he same position, the same spot, for what seemed and eternity, greeting people with handshakes, smiles, and trying to make every greeting sound personalized.

He shook the hand of a lady he was certain he'd greeted before, then shook his head to the side, tossing his hair out of his eyes. He looked across the room at his mother, and she widened her eyes at him and nodded her head towards the door. He looked curiously to it and then his jaw dropped.

Pan swept into the room graciously with Larkin, but at the moment Trunks didn't notice—or care about—Larkin Scott. She had a smile that was friendly and inviting without being overbearing, and they both were directed customarily towards him. He shook Larkin's hand, all the while staring at Pan, and then she gave him a hug. Larkin said something to him, but Trunks wasn't paying too much attention—his eyes were on Pan. He returned a smiling, silent, response, but it was apparently the response Larkin expected. Darn the formalities of social greetings!

"You look great, Pan." She smiled back and said thank you. "Have you—" But his words were interrupted. A girl with thick black hair and wispy bangs came into the room with a red dress slinking over her curves. Her sequined dress was strapless, with a small slit in the middle of the neckline. She had a matching clutch purse, and a rhinestone belt that hung over her hips.

She walked over to Trunks and took his arm, her insanely high heels making her almost his height. She squeezed his arm and turned to Pan and Larkin, clueless as to what thoughts were going through Pan's mind.

The girl from Tin'aco smiled, and Pan swore she saw a glittering flash of light spark from them. Bleached, she reasoned. That was the only explanation for how drastically white they were. Pan leaned forward and touched Trunks arm, finding it hard not to swell up with tears.

"I guess I'll see you around tonight." She said with a smile, then walked away with Larkin. He wanted to stop her from walking away, but was helpless in that matter. He took his arm away from Selena, excusing himself legitimately, and went towards the door.

He let out a deep breath as he left the hotel, looking around for any sign of Goten. He straightened his jacket and looked around again.

"Where the heck is he?" He said to no one but himself, and brushed a hand quickly through his hair. He saw Krillin, 18, and Marron drive up, followed by Gohan and Videl. Marron ran up to Trunks and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday!" She smiled. "You are getting old." They laughed and Gohan walked up to Trunks. "I'm gonna go scope out the food." Marron said with a grin, and walked inside with her parents.

"Hey, hey." Gohan said, and the two clasped hands. "So how are you?" Gohan asked, and Trunks knew he really meant it. Trunks smiled. It was fake, and Gohan knew it instantly. He shrugged it off though, knowing Trunks would never tell him what was up, and said his goodbyes before going into the hotel.

Trunks stuffed his hands in his pockets as a chill breeze ruffled its way past the hotel. He saw Goku get out of a car and open the door for Chi-Chi, then he saw Goten get out of the back seat. He grinned and trotted down to meet them. Goten shut the door and smiled as his friend ran up to him.

"Haha, don't be too excited to see me." Goten said with a mock-stuck on himself tone. He grinned, and waved his mother and father to go ahead in. They smiled at Trunks, wished him happy birthday, and obliged to their son's wishes.

"You kidding? You're my only salvation." Goten laughed, and they fell into step together going back to the hotel.

"So it's been that bad?" Goten asked, opening the door and leading the two of them inside. A good-sized crowd had gathered now, and several reporters were strewn about here and there, talking to their cameras about the future heir of Capsule Corporation.

"Just boring pretty much. Glad you're here, besides, who else am I going to make fun of things with?" The two laughed and started disappearing in the crowd.

Pan tried not to yawn as she watched people twirl around on the ballroom floor. Larkin had disappeared a few moments before, and she was stuffed to the hilt with food, having nothing better do to at the party. She tapped her feet to the music under her full skirt, and saw that Trunks and Selena were dancing. She shook her head and got up, deciding she wanted some more punch. She took her glass and asked the server to pour her some, then Larkin poked her from behind. She twirled around to catch his smile.

"Want to dance?" He asked, nodding his head towards the floor. She smiled, gulped her punch down in one gulp—to which he smiled with a slight chuckle—and went out on the floor with him.

"You look down." He said, taking her hand and grasping her waist. "What's wrong?" She tilted her head to the side as they started to move.

"I don't know what you mean." She smiled. "I'm fine, Larkin." He twirled her in step with the music. They brushed past Trunks and Selena, and Pan felt a twinge of jealousy swirl through her.

"I'll find out what's wrong with you yet, Miss Son." Larkin said and she gave him a cute, prissy expression.

"Hey, Marron." She smiled back as he attempted to pick up a sushi with a toothpick. She shook her head at the try and handed him a fork.

"You know, it works so much better if you use this." He grinned a kind of awkward, cheesy grin and tried it. She returned to watching people dance. A few moments later she looked over her shoulder. His plate was now empty, and he was getting something to drink. She turned her head back towards the floor.

"Goten?"

"Yes?"

"You're dancing with me." He put down his glass and empty plate. She turned around towards him. She smiled at his cute expression. A look reminiscent of a confused and curious Goku was on his face, and he was absentmindedly straightening his coat.

She took his hand and led him to the floor.

Trunks helped Selena put on her black velvet jacket. She turned around and grabbed his arm.

"I'm so sorry I have to leave so early." She looked at the party down the hall. "Really, I should stay." Trunks shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine, I may dump the party myself." She smiled. "You go, and tell your friend I hope she gets to feeling better." She looked at him. "Now go." She grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek before disappearing out the door.

Trunks put his hands in his pocket and sighed before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He swiveled around to see Gohan. He took his hands out of his pockets and gave a quick grin.

"So what's up? I may be wrong, but I don't think you were too disappointed that she had to go." Trunks leant his head to one side.

"The you'd be right." He gave a thoughtful smirk. Gohan slung an arm over his shoulder and the two started walking down one of the hotel's halls.

***

"You're an idiot." Trunks stood at the window, looking outside onto the grand back lawn. He nodded.

"I know."

"Seriously…you are." Trunks leant his head against the window and banged it a couple times. "You don't deserve her—"

"I know."

"You're an idiot." Trunks nodded. "So what are you going to do about it?" Trunks turned around to face Gohan. "Then I suggest you get moving." Gohan folded his arms and smiled, sinking back into the leather chair.

Trunks found Pan on a stone terrace leading into one of the larger gardens. She was leaning on her arms, resting them on the railing, gazing over the different pools, fountains, and small waterfalls that were dotted countlessly around the lawns, the stars twinkling their reflection in them like numerous tiny diamonds.

His shoes clicked on the stone, and she turned around.

"Hi." She said, and neither her expression nor her tone was distinguishable. "The party getting too boring for the birthday boy?" He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or just funny in a nice way, so he just gave a multi-purpose smile back. He stepped closer and opened his mouth to speak, but she did so first. "What, sick of Selena already?" His mouth dropped, apparently the birthday boy comment had been sarcastic. That or she thought his smile was cocky. Probably the latter, most everyone thought he was cocky most of the time.

"What was that for?" He found himself saying, and she folded her arms and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I thought you didn't like Selena? I thought that you said Selena was just one date, that you hadn't talked to her for a while." He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off again. "Hey, Trunks, I don't care, I have no reason to care. But…I do care that you didn't tell me the truth. Why did you lie to me?" Again he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. After a few seconds of silence, he finally got up some courage to cross a Son woman.

"First off, I didn't—"

"Lie? You know…that's funny. Really funny there, Trunks."

"I didn't." She raised an eyebrow sarcastically, like a mother knowing that her child was lying about something they didn't do. "And, well," He suddenly realized he was coming across weak here. Too weak. He swallowed and folded his arms. "didn't you say the same for Larkin Scott?" He lower lip dropped as if a weight had been tied to it.

"But I—" Trunks held a hand up, a Vegeta attitude surfacing.

"You said the exact same thing in the elevator as I did. You said you and Larkin were 'nothing'. Nothing, you said."

"I asked him to leave." She said quietly, and her expression changed to something morose. Now Trunk's—for the second time—jaw dropped. "He told me tonight that a specialty school in China offered him a full-ride scholarship if he worked with their department in New York." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "He accepted. It's a martial arts school, and they want him to work at their school in New York." She gave a weak smile. "He's been trying to get in for a long time." Once again she looked thoughtful. "He asked me to go with him and I—well…I couldn't." Trunks jaw was still lowered, and he closed it slowly.

Trunks slowly thought about his intended words to her, his words of telling her how he felt about her. Telling her all about it and bringing it out in the open. It never occurred to him that she might have feelings elsewhere, with someone else. She seemed hurt, crushed, and he couldn't say anything now except…

"I'm sorry, Pan." She gave him a pleasant smirk. "Really, I…" Pan suddenly got a determined, fuming Chi-Chi expression as his words drew to silence.

"And he expected me to just pick up everything and go with him, like one of those cheesy chick-flicks." She started pacing. "Did he ever think I had obligations? Responsibilities? Things I might want to finish…like school?" She folded her arms and stood still, blowing out a breath. Trunks smirked, the real Pan was coming out. Not the made up, working at being someone different, Pan, the real, genuine Pan. Complete with Goku eyes and grins, and Chi-Chi's renowned temper.

"Why is this the worst night of my life?" She pleaded, an innocent, hurt Goku expression present, Chi-Chi's rage obsolete. "First Larkin does that to me, and then you show up with that, that _thing_ from Tin'aco's." She started pacing again.

"Pan," Trunks started. "I told you. She doesn't mean anything to me." But she wasn't listening. Trunks unfolded his arms and she stopped pacing, her back to him. Then she turned around to face him, and at the same time they both shouted at once.

"I only brought her because I couldn't have you!"

"Do you know how much that hurt me?"


	18. A Heartbreaking Discovery

They stood there looking at each other in disbelief as their words sunk in. Pan took in a breath and opened her mouth, but closed it again. She swallowed.

"I…" She drew it out to silence, looking at him with a hopeful eyebrow raised. "So now you know why I didn't want to go." He put his hands in his pockets and drew one corner of his lips up, leaning his head to the side, lavender hair falling into his piercing blue eyes. "I'm sorry I accused you so quickly—"

"No," She looked up at him, and found herself stunned by how gorgeous he looked at the moment. "I should never have invited her as a last resort, and I shouldn't have gotten on you about Larkin." He was more serious than she had seen him in a long time, and the unusual was refreshing.

"So," She said, biting her lip and looking at him. "does this mean that the kiss in the elevator was real." He grinned and stepped closer, putting his hands on her waist.

"Yeah." He leaned forward and kissed her, sending a wave of butterflies through her stomach. She tilted her head and grabbed his arms, feeling his intense and tight muscles under her fingers.

She pulled back from him suddenly, a worried expression suddenly on her face, and Trunks fought the urge to curse. He looked at her curiously, waiting for an explanation. She licked her lips and furrowed her brows.

"What about my scholarship abroad?" He jacked up an eyebrow, a silently chuckling smile on his face, and shook his head. "I'm serious."

"Leave it to you, Pan Son, to think about that right now." She gave him a look only Pan had ever used. Lips apart, brows furrowed, she glared at him. He laughed and playfully kissed her on the forehead.

"They're kissing!" Bura about fell backwards on the chair she was standing on. She had her skirt hiked up to her thighs and Marron was helping support her by grabbing her by her calves, pushing her against the tall window of the hotel. She was standing on two chairs, and Marron was blowing hair out of her face.

"Bura, let me take a look!" Bura rolled her eyes as she tore her eyes from her brother and the latest love of his life. She had a hunch, though, that this one was going to last longer than a week.

"Fine, help me down." She pulled her skirt so she could grab it with one hand by her waist, and started climbing down the stack of tottering chairs. "Marron—watch—hey, that hurt—ouch—hold on, I—_ahhhhh!_" Bura fell flat on her backside and the chairs came down with her. Marron stumbled back a few and lost her balance. But that wasn't the worst of it. Marron never caught her balance. She lost her footing at the top of the stairs and plummeted down them, making muffled thuds on the deep maroon carpet.

She leaned back on the ground and put an arm over her forehead with a groan.

"Marron, are you ok?" It had gotten worse. Someone had seen her. A male someone. She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to find out who it was—probably a guy of significance—and prepared herself for the worst.

The guy in question she could tell was now kneeling on one leg next to her. She raised her eyebrow, eyes still closed, and turned. It was Goten. He leaned forward and touched her shoulder.

"Marron, are you ok?" And Marron did something she had never done before. Thought of Goten as a cute guy. He was cute. Way cute. Why had she never noticed this before?

He was still staring at her waiting for her answer, and she couldn't find her voice. He had dark black eyes, that cute grin—why couldn't she find her voice? She resolved that the wind must have been knocked out of her, and signaled to him accordingly.

"Oh, Marron, hang on." He disappeared and reappeared with a glass of water, which she took appreciatively. She then found her voice and squeaked a thank you. He grinned his usual Son grin and looked around.

"Here, you need to sit down somewhere." His grin got bigger. "Well, not on the floor I mean." He laughed and leaned forward, scooping her up in his arms. She felt light, a lot lighter than when other guys picked her up, and she liked the feeling. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked down a hall.

"What happened?" He asked, and she struggled to think of an answer. Any answer but that she and Bura were snooping on Trunks. Bura! The thought crossed her mind that maybe Bura wasn't all right. That thought was quickly wiped away at the sight of a guy helping her down the stairs, Bura playing out a slight limp.

"I—well, I was at the stairs and my shoe caught in a snag on the rug. I'm glad you were there, the wind got knocked clean out of me." She was stuttering and her talking was forced. She was talking to Goten, why was she feeling this way?

He laughed and shot her another famous grin.

She liked his grin, but she didn't like that she liked it. Why was his grin so appealing so suddenly?

"I noticed." At first she had the urge to glare at him, but realized Goten was too innocent to think in any way about someone except the complete truth. The wind got knocked out of her; it was obvious, so of course he noticed. She stifled a slap and smiled.

They came to a lounge and he sat her down on the couch, taking the seat next to her, on the same couch, she noticed.

She sighed, why was Goten suddenly so irresistible?

Bura sat on the lounge couch in the ladies bathroom, checking the clock periodically to see when she could go out. She hated blowing off guys, but a girl had to do what a girl had to do, and it wasn't as if she had asked him to rescue her from being pinned under a few chairs. She looked at the clock and sighed, picking up a magazine from the end table.

Trunks kissed her one last time before breaking away. The wind ruffled through his hair, and she suppressed the urge to touch it.

"So how did your party turn out?" She asked, and he looked into the ballroom from the glass door. She gave a sympathetic, bracing, smile. "Not good?" He put his hands in his pockets and let out a breath.

"All right. My mom loves it." They laughed. "Fancy stuff isn't really my thing. Growing up I learned to act the part. The part of the heir of the largest technology based company in the world. But it really isn't me. I wish I could live in a house in the middle of nowhere really." She smiled.

"Well, maybe you should try it."

"Maybe I shou—" Bulma poked her head out the door.

"Trunks—oh, hi there Pan!" Pan smiled and waved. "Trunks, you need to be in here with guests. There are press that want comments and pictures, and there are people asking where the heck you are." Pan giggled, and Trunks gave her a joking glare.

"Go ahead, _Mr. Capsule Corporation_." She burst out in laughter again, and Trunks shook his head with a smile.

"Will you meet me in a little bit?" He asked, and she nodded, now serious. "Uh," he looked at his watch, then back at her. "in about forty-five minutes? In room twenty-six?" She nodded. "Ok, I'll see you then." He dashed off with Bulma, and Pan was left to decide what to do for the next little while.

Bura scanned the last magazine and decided it would be ok to go now. She stood up, straightened her dress, and left the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door she swerved around and back in…he was still waiting there. She sighed and plopped on the couch, picking up the most interesting of the many magazines spread out—_and_ thoroughly read by her before.

Marron laughed so hard she feared she might snort, and Goten was busting up laughing along with her. Finally they were laughing so hard a hotel butler look in on them. This only made them erupt into laughter even harder.

"Oh, I can totally see that." Marron said, stretching her head to one side. Goten shook his head and gave a reminiscent smirk.

"Yeah, it wasn't too funny at the time. But sure is it now." Marron laughed and looked around. "What?"

"I want to dance." Marron stood up and took Goten's hand and pulled him up out of his seat. "And definitely not alone."

"In the ballroom again?" He gave a cute, little boy face. "Please don't make me!" She giggled.

"No, just in here." She put hand on one shoulder, and took his other hand. They both started bounding around the room while the music played quietly in the background, not loud enough for them to make out the speed. Suddenly there was a great _riiiip_, and they stopped.

Marron looked down at the huge tear in her dress then looked up—wide-eyed—at Goten. The two started giggling, and Marron took hold of her skirt over-dramatically before they started bounding around the room again.

"Trunks!" Trunks swiveled around to see Conner Degraid running to catch up with him. "Hey, my man!" They slapped hands and clasped them. "So how's the birthday boy liking his fancy shindig?" Trunks laughed.

"It's going ok." He nodded quickly. "See you actually came." Conner laughed and shook his head.

"Would I have missed the show? Or would I have blown off the bet?" Trunks' stomach gave a lurch. He felt dizziness rush through his veins, and he grabbed the railing of the stairs they were standing on.

"The—the—the bet? The bet that we—"

"Yeah!" Conner slapped him on the arm. "Our little bet on Pan Son. I thought you'd want to discuss it now." Trunks shook off a migraine.

"Oh…oh, yeah, our bet. I, uh—"

"Should we take it in there?" Conner motioned towards an empty lounge at the top of the stairs on the second floor. Trunks vaguely realized he was nodding, and Conner steered him into the room, brushing the door halfway shut.

Trunks sat—or mostly fell—into a chair as Conner leaned against a table set in the middle of the room, assorted business magazines spread over its surface, one featuring Trunks' face on its cover.

Conner picked this one up and looked it over. He smirked and flopped it back on the table. Trunks caught himself staring at an unusual painting, and was suddenly drawn back from his thoughts when he heard Conner speaking.

"So, yes, the bet." Trunks looked at him, and suddenly the nausea was clear from his stomach and Vegeta's attitude was surfacing, realizing more than money was on the line…his pride also was. Conner pulled his arms into a fold.

"Perfect. I saw her tonight, and she's great. Ravishing, brilliant, shined like Cinderella at the ball." He smirked and looked down thoughtfully. "You…are brilliant. I still don't know how you did it." A Vegeta smirk hit his face like a smack; praise was always something he enjoyed.

Pan looked at the clock and started up the stairs. She was a little late. Hopefully Trunks hadn't been waiting too long. She lifted her skirt as she glided up the stairs, and noticed number twenty-six had the light on, and the door was halfway open. He was already there most likely. She got to the top of the stairs, the room was right on the left. She touched the knob, and started to pull—_crash!_

She spun around and looked down the hall. A man in white uniform had dropped a tray of fondue. She shook her head. Poor man. She took hold of the knob and started to pull again but stopped. Two people were speaking. Trunks was one, but she didn't know—Conner. Conner Degraid was in there with him. She didn't want to interrupt them…

"Trunks, I totally respect you. Who else but you could have turned Pan Son from _that_ into what she looks like tonight? I had doubts before, but—I mean, after seeing her tonight, I couldn't help but admit you won the bet."

Pan drew her hand back like a flash, as if she had touched something that burned her. Her insides told her to run, but she didn't.

"Mr. Capsule Corps wins the two mil. You were so good, I was thinking that you actually liked her." She heard Conner chuckle. "Quite the actor, aren't we?" Pan felt a sore lump form in her throat, and she choked back a sob that threatened to make her body shake. It had all been an act. A bet for money. And she had fallen for it. Fallen, she had thrown herself on it!

Her throat was scratchy and a large, sore lump was at the back of it. Tears so thick she couldn't hold them back were flooding and spilling, and her chest rose and fell quickly, her body shaking with big jerky sobs.

She leant back on the doorframe, hidden from their view, and took a moment to calm herself. She heard silence and then ruffling around. She jerked herself from her haven and ran up the stairs to the next landing on the third floor.

Waiting until they had gone down the stairs, she let herself fall down on the steps, tears running down her cheeks, yet no one was there to comfort her.

Bura sat down her magazine and made her way to the door. She opened it and turned back around with a frustrated sigh. Did this guy ever give up?

Goten and Marron stopped dancing, both too out of breath to continue. Both met each other's smiles, and Marron wanted to smack herself for letting her eyes fall on his lips just like a cute guy at school. However, she couldn't stop looking between his eyes and his lips, and it was oddly comforting to know it.

She soon found out he was doing the same, and she also noticed his grip had not left her waist. Making a silent wish she closed her eyes, puckered up, and leant into his kiss.

Trunks looked for Pan in the ballroom, on the balcony, in the garden, and back at room #26, but she was nowhere to be found. He finally bumped into his mother, but she didn't know where she had went to, and neither did Videl when he asked her. Shaking his head he turned down a hall only to find a girls bathroom. Crossing his fingers, he poked his head in quickly to see if she was in there.

Bura greeted his view instead, and she had a look of pure delight. Grabbing him by the collar she pulled him inside.

"Oh, am I so glad to see you!" She squealed. Then curiosity hit her. "What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?" He shook his head.

"Long story. I'm looking for Pan in short." That seemed to satisfy her, and she cleared her throat to start her speech again.

"I'm stuck here." She said flatly, and he gave her a funny look. "There's this guy out there and he likes me but I don't and can't like him, so I'm trying to blow him off nicely but it isn't working so I've been in here for two hours." She said this all very fast, and it took Trunks a few moments to get it all in.

"All…right. What do you want me to do?"

A few minutes later Trunks slipped out of the bathroom pulling Bura with him. He was yelling louder than usual, putting emphasis on important words.

"I leave for just a few moments, and come back to find my girlfriend sitting in a bathroom reading magazines! What kind of support for me is that?"

"I'm sorry, but you know how I don't like big crowds. Besides, the punch made me sick. And how can you expect me to be at _all _your social escapades when you're the heir of Capsule Corporations?"

"Can I help it if I'm the most powerful man in the world? All I ask is for my girlfriend to be loyal and by my side!" Trunks turned around to see Bura's love of the evening scurrying down the hall. She turned to him with a smile of triumph, and kissed him on the cheek before he disappeared on a further search for Pan.

Marron was leaning back on his hard chest, it rising with each breath. She had _no _idea how this had happened, where it had come from, but she didn't really care. It felt so right to just be sitting with him on the couch, not needing to talk. The realization that this was Goten Son still had not fully hit her, but she didn't really want it to tonight. She sighed and snuggled closer, his arms warming her bare ones.

Pan sniffled for what seemed the three-millionth time. She guessed she couldn't cry another drop. Pan had never been a crier. Bura could at the drop of a hat and end just as fast growing up. Marron saved them for special occasions, like a beheaded Barbie, but Pan had never cried. Tough to the end, she would have rather died than let Goku, Vegeta, or her father see her cry.

Dry to the core of her eyeballs she resolved to think; it had always helped her before. Vegeta had given her a rare compliment about her thinking. He had said that when the world was falling apart, Pan could and would think it through. That had been a huge compliment for Vegeta, and she always stood a bit taller around him after that.

She pictured a soldier returned from a fresh battle, reporting to Prince Vegeta about his fight, and Vegeta returning him a compliment that made you wonder if it was a compliment or a fact, and the soldiers head lifting a bit higher forever after that.

Vegeta—save his pride and former ruthlessness—must have been a good Prince. And he probably would have been a great King. She wondered what she would have been like if Vejita-sei still existed. She sighed. She probably wouldn't exist period. Her mother probably would have been a second-class fighter, forever untouched by the Son men.

She shook her head; her thoughts were wandering again, another thing she was prone to.

She heard footsteps walking up the stairs, and every muscle in her body tightened. They sounded like Trunks, and she tried to dab at her eyes. Soon they were rounding the corner of the stairs—about to see her—but it wasn't Trunks…it was Vegeta.

She looked at him, just stared at him. Wondering what the heck he was doing away from the food table for one, and the party for two. He sat down next to her, and she continued to stare open-mouthed.

He smirked, and she realized she must look a sight. Hair falling down, red, puffy eyes, dress disheveled, and more boob falling out than she was used to. It made her uncomfortable, self-conscious, to know how much was being shown in that department to someone she revered as a sort of father figure. She straightened her shoulders to lessen the drama of it all and cleared her throat.

"You don't have to say anything." He said quietly, and for once, she saw Vegeta as wise. Not wise as in fighting, as in intelligent—he had always been—but wise in the ways of everyday life. Like a real father. Like the one you see on TV comforting you when you've been stood up for a date, or snobbed at school. She saw Vegeta as wise in those ways, wise as if right now he was trying his best to comfort her from what he knew had happened, even if he didn't truly _know _exactly what took place. Wise in a fatherly way.

Pan then did the only thing she knew to do back: she hugged him tight and buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't cry, that was all done, but she took in the fact that someone was there for her, to hold her, and it was the most unlikely person she could have imagined.

She thought of what kind of parents Vegeta must have had, what happened to them. They were obviously dead, but did he mourn for them? Did they ever comfort him? Did he ever even need comforting? She drew back and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, that's something I needed." She found herself saying it before she even thought, but she didn't regret her words one bit.

Vegeta then looked at her point-blank, making her straighten up.

"You ready?" She looked at him, confused.

"Ready? Ready for what?" He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it, though still confused.

"Ready to go on with life. You cried, you thought it over in your head—as you do—" He added with a smile. "but you can't let that affect you for longer than it needs to." He folded his arms, regaining a Vegeta-esque stance. "I'm going to say this in fighting terms, because I know you'll understand it." She nodded dumbly. "No matter how hard you're hit, you don't sit out the match." She nodded, this time without a dumb, mute expression. "Don't let yourself get hit again, but don't stop fighting."


	19. Heart Versus Mind

Pan heard Trunks' footsteps come onto the terrace, and she took in a deep breath, calming her nerves, and held back the urge to clear her throat from the lump that still remained ever present.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere." She could hear in his voice that he had a smile on his lips, and she turned around.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you," She smiled. "but I was held up. Do you hate me?" She gave a cute smile reminiscent of her Son heritage, showing huge white teeth.

"Of course not." He stepped walked the rest of the way to her, hands in his pockets, and looked up at the sky. "It's some night, eh?" She nodded, solemn and reserved.

"Trunks?" He turned to look at her, and she found it hard not to just simply stare back at his face. She could see him as a Prince. A rogue warrior traveling the planets and conquering. Yes, she could, but she couldn't picture him cruel. A scoundrel, yes, but cruel and merciless never. But she had never thought he could have done something like what he had done, and yet it had happened.

"I was wondering," She continued timidly. "would you mind if I went home?"

"Are you all right?" He asked, stepping closer. "Are you feeling ok?" He took her hand loosely in his. She nodded.

"I'm fine, I'd just like to go home if that's ok." He put an arm around her shoulder, and she fought back a twirl of butterflies.

"Ok, all right. I'll take you home." She looked at him quickly and stopped walking.

"Oh, I don't want to make you leave your party. You'll miss it all. Oh, please, I can get home. I'll call a taxi or get a ride or something. Please don't make me have you leave." He shook his head and gave her one of his famous smirks.

"No, I want to take you home. That way your parents won't have to worry, and I get to leave this place." He laughed, and she caught herself smiling. "Really, Pan, I want to take you." He said, opening the door to the ballroom for her. She sighed and let him lead her indoors; knowing that she couldn't convince him otherwise.

Trunks said customary goodbye's and thank you's to people he passed, putting on the smile that was expected of him.

Trunks waved to his left, and Pan looked. Conner was waving back, and Pan—fully aware that Trunks had her hand in his, leading her through the crowd—fought the desire to run from the room and fling herself on the floor in a dark corner somewhere.

Her Saiyan pride remained though, and she continued to smile at the passersby. Finally they were clear of eyes she didn't know, and Trunks was walking her to his car.

Vegeta's higher-than-thou eyebrow arched as his eye followed Pan and his son out the door. Bulma was talking at a rapid pace beside him, but it was all a blur, much as his closer surroundings were. Bulma babbled on, talking through a haze of compliments, meaningless sentences, and the usual when talking to a client at a party. Or, he assumed, this person also by his side had something to do with Capsule Corporations.

"Vegeta?" He felt a hand on his arm, and he turned his head to the blue-haired woman who had strangely enough captured the Saiyan prince's heart. She was looking at him expectantly, and he smiled, taking the woman's hand that Bulma had been talking to. "My husband, Vegeta, Miss Summers." Vegeta smiled although he yearned to be elsewhere. That woman babbled on, and his smile became fixed.

He knew decorum, propriety, and how to act in formal situations well enough, but it had never been his forte—or responsibility—on his home planet. He had been taught how to be regal and stately in every situation, he was the prince of a respected planet, but growing up there were other things more important for him to excel at. It would not be his responsibility to meet with ambassadors, leaders of neighboring planets, dignitaries, until later in his life.

Of course, that later never came.

The woman touched his arm and his fixed smile waned. She continued to babble on, and her several extra chins jiggled with each word.

"Oh, what a wonderful party!" She exclaimed. "And I don't want to keep you from all your guests, Bulma." She gave a hearty—and portly—smile. She put emphasis on Vegeta's arm and looked at him. "It was a delight to meet you, and am so glad I could have the opportunity." Vegeta glanced down at his arm with his fixed smile, fighting the temptation to bat the woman's hand away. She looked at Bulma again. "Thank you again!" And with that she left in a great sweeping motion.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and leant into it. He smirked to himself, and Bulma let out an exasperated sigh.

"If she had made another word I would have been near the brink of suicide." He chuckled, and she poked him. "I'm serious, that woman has nothing of importance to say, and she gobbles down the caviar as if it grew on trees. Honestly, I thought I'd wilt every time she started a new topic of conversation."

"You handled it well." Vegeta started, following her to a couple of chairs off to the side. She sat down and pulled one leg over and on top of the other, massaging her ankle. She blew hair out of her eyes and gave an irritated expression. He laughed and sat down next to her.

Bura stood at the refreshment table, a piled high plate in her hand, munching happily, clearly enjoying herself. She guzzled down some punch and started on another plate of interesting delights.

Marron talked for a long time, telling Goten endlessly about her dreams, her thoughts, her opinions. She had never talked so freely to anyone before, and he listened, enjoying every moment of it. She told him of everything she had ever wanted to voice before. Of how she felt so idle, doing what she did day after day. Of how she felt there was something out there larger that she needed to begin. A journey waiting for her to take wind with. Of how she felt there was more to her than anyone—even she—realized, and she just needed to unlock it from inside her.

Taking another drink from her glass of water, she continued on, and he listened as if it were the first words she had spoken this evening, even though it was far past that.

The ride from the hotel to the Son house was a quiet one. The radio hummed in the background, but few words were exchanged between the driver and the passenger. Trunks seemed not to notice, or at least it didn't worry him. He guessed that—as she had said—Pan wasn't feeling well, and conversation fell into the "work" category.

When they finally did pull into the driveway, Pan gathered her things in her hands as the car came to a stop. She opened the door herself, and winced out of his view when he got out of the car also. Slowing her pace—knowing he was coming in—they fell into step together. Taking a key out of her—Bulma's—purse, she slid it into the lock and opened the front door. The living spilt into view and she clicked a light on.

She noticed that he slid his hands in his pockets, and she wordlessly walked towards the couch and sunk into its comfortable depths.

"Pan, is there anything I can get you?" The perfect actor to the end, she thought. He was standing there, waiting for an answer. She had no choice but utter words when they threatened to shake with the emotion that pulsed through her heart and veins.

"No. Thank you though." She gave a sad excuse for a smile, and he sat down next to her, brushing the tips of his fingers over her temple and down her cheek.

She looked into the eyes that held concern as they examined her face, and had she not heard the words spoken about the bet, she would have sworn on her life that the concern he now played out was genuine, that he did really care as deeply for her as he had said.

"What's wrong, Pan?" She fought the urge that tugged mercilessly at her to tell him everything. Tell him about everything that she had heard and how helpless and hopeless it had made her feel. She fought it tooth and nail, and told herself how much the fool she would feel if she told him how it had hurt her. She looked away from his eyes that pulled her in and touched her fingers to her forehead.

"Oh, I'm just not feeling myself." She looked at him. "I'm not feeling well." She swore she saw Vegeta's intuitiveness flash across his eyes, but he merely nodded.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" He asked, and she gave a genuine, appreciative smile, although shaking her head. "Thank you." She said after a moment, and he gave her a pleasant smile. "But you shouldn't have left your party. I was wrong to have let you."

"I couldn't have been able to keep my mind on anything if I hadn't been sure you had been taken care of."

He leant to give her a kiss, and she was caught between her heart and her mind. Her mind had always done her better, but her heart soared when his lips touched hers. Her fingers met behind his neck and they brushed the silkiest hair she had ever felt. Unlike her own mass of thick and stubborn locks, his hair was as smooth and light as the waves of the seas.

Her heart and her mind dealt blows inside her head; both wanting to win the fight, but neither had the chance. He pulled away leaving Pan breathless and pleasantly lightheaded. Her hands slid down to his chest and she looked at him, feeling like a silly young girl swept off her feet by a celebrity crush, at a loss for what to say.

She furrowed her brows and looked down, holding an expression like someone realizing they had done something wrong. He tipped her head up with a folded finger, and met her black-as-night eyes with his contrasting light ones.

He took the pin that held her hair up and slid it out of place. Her black hair fell down in soft curls, cascading down her shoulders. He brushed his fingers through her hair, soaking in ever thought of her, every feeling he'd felt for her since all of this had happened. From dancing with her in the middle of the ocean to the fear and concern he'd felt for her when his car had wrecked. No words could describe any of it, but he had to tell her, let her know somehow…

"Pan, I—"

"You don't have to act the part anymore, Trunks." She interrupted, and he looked at her in confusion. "You won your money," She said, standing up from the couch. "now go spend it on the pretty girls that you do fall for." He looked at her, baffled. She had said it all quietly, sadly. As if dispirited by what she was saying.

"Wha—"

"I said, you've won your bet!" Tears threatened to spill at her eyes, glossy and hazy. Her view was blurring, and she blinked a couple times. She dropped her voice and looked at the ground thoughtfully, then up at him.

"I hope I was pretty enough for you tonight." She said with dignity. Tears streamed steadily down her cheeks silently, and she escaped from the room before he could say or do anything. She ran up the stairs to her room and flung herself on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

She thought she had gotten all her tears out at the party, but she must have been wrong.


	20. Preparations to Leave

Sorry it's been so long between updates. Currently I'm starting up another fic, Prince of Pride, and I'm working hard on the first chapter for it. Go check it out if you want to see what I'm talking about, the introduction is finally posted here on ff.net. (after much hassle) I'll stop my rambling now, and let you get on to chapter 20!

Half-packed suitcases and half-loaded boxes strewn about the room, Pan sat at her desk, transferring files from her desktop computer to her laptop. Munching on string cheese and soda, hair falling out of its ponytail, she leant her head on the desk and banged it slowly a few times.

Realizing this was helping anything she sat back up and started typing rapidly on the keyboard. Moments later her computer finally decided to cooperate, and the files began to transfer. Standing up she moved to one of the half-packed boxes and began the irritating process of turning what she wanted to bring into what she could bring.

An hour later her soda had lost its fizz, and her cheese was crusty around the edges. With a sigh, and an ineffective brush at her forehead to push her hair back, she leaned back and lied flat on the ground. She could feel her back straighten and she stretched her shoulders. Her neck was hurting so badly she decided she needed a rest and took her crusty cheese and flat soda down to the kitchen.

Her mother was chopping vegetables on the kitchen table, and Pan sat down next to her after putting her dishes in the sink. Videl smiled happily and handed Pan a piece of carrot. Pan shook her head and Videl looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" She asked and Pan stood up and headed towards the fridge.

"I'm fine." Videl tilted her head to the side and gave Pan a concerned look. "I'm fine!" Pan snapped, and Videl hurriedly got busy scooping the chopped carrots into a bowl. She looked at her daughter from the corner of her eye and shook her head.

"You don't look fine." She said after a little while, pouring the carrots into a large pot. "Do you need to talk—"

"No, I don't need to talk about it." She said harshly, taking another soda from the fridge and making her way determinedly up the stairs to her room. Videl shook her head and took a wooden spoon out from a drawer, stirring in some herbs.

Gohan materialized seemingly from nowhere and prodded Videl in the back. She spun around and poked him hard in the chest.

"Don't do that to me!" He chuckled and said his apologies with a smile. She turned back to her work and he sat at the table, picking at a couple carrots she's left on the cutting board.

"How's she doing?" Videl gave him a quizzical look and he stopped picking at the carrots.

"I didn't give you that look about some silly carrots." She said and he resumed eating them. "How do you think she's doing? She's got to pack, pick up and leave so young—to go abroad of all places—and doesn't know what awaits her. And…" She sighed. "And that to top it all off." She looked down. "Well she's doing awful." She concluded bluntly. "I've never seen her so snap-happy in her life. _She_ doesn't know exactly what's bothering her and that's half the problem. She doesn't know what to think or conclude about any of this—and she's so young, Gohan." She put her hands on her hips and stifled a sniffle. "Oh, I wish she wasn't going right now."

Gohan stood up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her comfortingly, and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"I know." He said softly, hugging her tighter. She cleared her throat and patted his arm, going back to her cooking.

"It'll be ready in about half an hour. Go see if Pan needs anything, will you?" He nodded and left the kitchen. Walking up the stairs he could hear Pan's coughing, and he knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said before another set of coughs burst out. When he walked in Pan was sitting in front of about six or eight boxes, and things were piled high around her in a semi-circle, her back—which was facing him—was the only thing that wasn't towards a wall of clothes or assorted other items.

She turned around to him, clearing her throat, a hand over her mouth, and raised an eyebrow, expecting him to state his business. He looked around anxiously, and consciously remembered he was doing exactly what his dad had always done when he didn't know how to start the conversation. He noted even more how much he hated it when he was Pan's age.

"Looks like you're pretty busy." He said brightly, a closed-mouth grin across his lips, both eyebrows raised happily.

"Yeah." She said, still waiting for him to state his business and leave. He looked around again and spotted the computer. With a sigh of relief he walked over to it, knowing this was his forte, and something that could open _some_ conversation. He could just picture Pan's scowl meeting his back, but he swallowed and continued his trek to the desk. He examined the screens and turned to her.

"So you're moving everything to your laptop?" She nodded. "You're only taking your laptop?" He tried to start conversation again. She nodded. With determination he sat down at the desk chair and looked at her. "Do you need help with anything?" He tried in vain; she merely shook her head. "What are you doing now?" He ventured desperately.

"Packing." He was now getting frenetic with worry, not having any clue what to say. "So, did you want something?" She asked, and he leaned back a little in his chair.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to see if you needed anything, seeing if there was anything I could do." She drew one corner of her lip up, listening to his plea. He stood up. "I guess I'll go now." And he started towards the door. Grasping the handle he turned to her again. "You know, I can just listen—"

"Thanks dad, but that's ok." She gave a weak smile. "I just need to get some things done."

"Right." He said, walking out of the room, feeling like he was walking out of Pan's life.

"What!?" Trunks yelled at his buzzer, causing his secretary to flinch. Claire touched her headpiece gingerly and cleared her throat.

"There's someone to see you sir." She explained. Trunks—not bothering to get out of his chair—wheeled around the room, picking up a notebook from a shelf and checking a report on the coffee table in his adjacent lounge area.

"Tell them I'm busy." He said quickly, wheeling back behind his desk. Claire shook her head and spoke into her mouthpiece again.

"He's your father, Mr. Briefs." She said pointedly. Trunks shook his head and pulled up his datapad.

"Fine," He said at length. "send him in." He turned off the communicator and started typing rapidly, shaking his head and forcing out a breath every few moments. His office door slid open with a soft hiss, and Vegeta walked in casually.

Trunks didn't bother to look up, and Vegeta folded his arms, standing in front of the desk. He examined his son for a few moments, and finally Trunks looked up with a raised brow.

"Yes?" He asked, sounding as if Vegeta was invading his space for something irrelevant. Vegeta merely looked at him appraisingly, something he had done many times before, and something that was the icing on the cake for Trunks' bad day. "What is it?" He said rudely, and Vegeta cocked an eyebrow up quickly. "Look, I don't—"

"Have time for this?" Vegeta finished his sentence, a smirk on his lips. "Funny, you mother used to have time on her hands when she worked here." He said coolly, and Trunks fumed. "In fact, usually at this time she'd be off work. Hmmm, funny you aren't."

"I don't have time for your mocking right now. What did you want?" Trunks stood up and folded his arms identical to his fathers.

"I was in town and your mother wanted me to see if you needed anything." He looked disapprovingly at the piles of papers strewn about over what seemed to be a desk. It was hard to tell; only glimpses were visible under the clutter. "Apparently you do. But you need something I can't help you with." He turned his back towards Trunks. "I guess you won't need me." He left out the door with a humored smirk, and Trunks sighed and fell back in his chair, a hand to his head.

"How about we go see—" Pan shook her head and looked at her mother with a thoughtful smirk.

"Thanks mom," She interrupted quickly. "but I really don't feel like seeing anyone before I go really." She looked away from the table, than back again. "I appreciate it, though." Videl smiled at her daughter, and piled more rice onto her own plate. Gohan cleared his throat and Pan looked up from her plate.

"So, are you getting excited?" He asked, trying to brighten the situation. "My daughter going to one of the best schools in the world." He beamed. "We're gonna come visit you as soon as you get settled, right?" She giggled happily and Gohan saw a glimpse of his little girl back.

"Of course, dad. But don't get too excited, I'm not staying at the Ritz or anything." She pushed some rice around on her plate. "I'm grateful that Ms. Trepe has relatives that will let me stay in one of their apartments, I couldn't believe my luck."

"I'll have roommates," She began, looking around. "so I hope I get some good ones. I mean, I hope their nice and all." Finally done with her food, she grabbed her utensils and dishes and took them into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you will." Gohan said reassuringly from his seat in the dining room, and she smiled as she rinsed off her things and put them in the dishwasher.

The doorbell rang, and Pan let her eyes fall despairingly. She heard her grandfather Goku enter with a happy, bellowing greeting, and she knew Chi-Chi and Goten were with him.

"Pan!" She heard her mother call, and she brushed a hand slowly through her hair with a sigh. She closed the dishwasher and walked into the living room, immediately she was embraced by her grandma.

"It's going to be so lonely without you." Chi-Chi said softly, pushing back tears. Goten came from behind and locked her into a tight hug, then slung an arm around her shoulders.

"So when do you leave?" Chi-Chi asked, more to Videl than Pan. Videl smiled and turned to her daughter, then back to Chi-Chi.

"Tomorrow morning." She said. "Thankfully not early." She smiled. "A little later in the morning."

Conversations continued as conversations do, piling on top of another until you can't possibly remember exactly all you talked about. Hours had passed, and it was late in the evening when all the ice-cream bowls were stacked on the coffee table and Goku actually admitted he didn't want anything else to eat. He did though, pick up the little dish of candy and start sorting through it.

Pan smiled to herself as she watched this great warrior peer at all the different candies, tongue pinned between his lips. He finally beamed upon seeing a personal favorite and began ripping open the wrapper, a giddy look in his eyes.

Muscles rippling over his body, hard as rock, this warrior was a kid at heart. Prone to food fests and cartoon marathons, Goku was perhaps the wisest man she had ever met. It was a stark contrast between he and Vegeta, the man that had been shocked at Goku's power being within a being so silly and fun loving, not one to care about the cares the world saw fit to worry about.

But there was a serious side to Goku that anyone with half a brain could see. Always in the worst situations, Goku was the one that everyone leant on, Goku was the one that pulled everyone together, Goku was the glue that kept the Z-fighters together. He was noble, proud in the best sense, wise, down to earth, caring, considerate, and the list went on and on.

As Pan sat and watched him dig for a second candy, her respect for him grew once more. Watching his big, black eyes dart from one wrapper to the next, she found herself smiling, and noticing an empty seat next to him, she stood up and pounced on it, plopping herself down, casting her eyes down to the dish he still rummaged through.

He blinked once and then looked to his left, where Pan sat looking up at him adoringly. He grinned and held up the dish.

"You want some?" He asked her, a mouthful of chocolate still in his mouth. She shook her head, and he shrugged. He sat the bowl down with a frown and another shrug. Pan smiled to herself again and nodded towards the kitchen.

"Think you might find something in there?" She voiced, and Goku looked thoughtful. Very thoughtful.

Goku stood up and pulled Pan with them. Everyone looked at them for a moment before Goku explained their destination. With a shake of her head Chi-Chi dismissed them with a wave of her hand and conversations continued once again when the kitchen door swung shut.

Goku sat down at the table and Pan opened the refrigerator door. She pulled out some milk and got out two cups. Sitting them down she handed Goku the jug of milk and snatched a plate of cookies out of the cupboard.

Sitting down at the table she caught Goku's eyes on hers. Perceptive and sharp, they penetrated her seemingly to her very soul. Feeling exposed, she blinked and started busying herself by picking out a cookie.

"Don't you want one?" She asked him, holding up the plate. He shook his head and instead just took a gulp of milk. She looked at him, perplexed.

"You didn't want me to come in here to eat, Pan." He had a cute smirk on his face, and the ever-present expression of intuition that he always held. Pan sat the plate down and smiled to herself thoughtfully. He was right.

"What's wrong, Pan?" She opened her mouth and started to speak but he interrupted her. "I know what happened. But I want to know what's bothering _you_." she fought back the urge to simply cry and let everything spill out, but she couldn't do that. She was above that. Or so she hoped.

Once again she opened her mouth to speak but the kitchen door opened and she spun around to see Vegeta waltz determinedly into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and dug a soda out from its depths.

Leaning against the refrigerator door he popped it open and took a drink. Folding his arms masculinely he looked between Goku and Pan as if this was completely normal. The thing was, it _was_ completely normal.

"Continue with your business, I don't care what you're talking about." he said sharply, taking another large drink, emptying it completely. He crumpled it easily in his hand and tossed it in the trash. He looked at Goku and nodded at Pan.

"Go ahead." He said like a spoiled little prince, which he definitely was. Pan swallowed and pushed her cookie to the left a bit, racking her brain for something to say.

"I—uh…" She looked back and forth between them both, wishing she wasn't the only one treating this like an odd situation. But, as Goku looked at her in puzzlement, and Vegeta with expectancy, she realized that to them this wasn't weird or out of the norm one bit whatsoever. She took another long drink of milk before continuing the speech that would most likely and ultimately lead to shame.

A long time passed, Pan couldn't tell you how long; being engrossed in the conversation made the minutes slip by like tenths of seconds. The entire plate of cookies—fresh from the morning—were reduced to crumbs, and the second jug of milk sat on the table a third empty.

Vegeta was telling a story. Something precious that all held dear when the chance came. Vegeta's stories were rare and far-between, usually leaving the listener engrossed. He always spoke of events that took place in the prime of the Saiyan's, before Vejita-sei was destroyed, before it had been torn apart, leaving its people at the brink of extinction.

Pan, and just about everyone else, loved hearing about Vegeta's life, she couldn't hear enough!

She listened intently as he finished his story, and she resisted the want to ask him to tell another. _Don't grab onto a butterfly._ She always thought about Vegeta. _Hold onto something like that and it will fly away as soon as it can. _And so, every time he told his stories she fought the urge to beg him for another, telling herself if she didn't ask for one more, he'd come back to tell another sometime.

Vegeta then stood up, and said his goodbyes, explaining that Bulma would be cooled down from their argument by now. Laughing, Goku told him to come back if she wasn't, and Vegeta agreed, stubborn in his usual way.

As he walked out the door Goku looked at Pan and she smiled. He put the milk back into the fridge and put the plate in the dishwasher, something she didn't expect from him.

"I always love his stories." She said aloud, and Goku nodded, agreeing. "I wonder what it would be like, you know, to see Vejita-sei. I bet it was so grand, so wonderful."

"I'm sure it was." Goku said, sitting down. "And weren't we starting a conversation of our own before he came?" He asked with a smile. As she jumped into his arms he pulled Pan into his lap like a little girl. Brushing her hair with his fingers she started telling him everything she'd wanted to voice aloud for these past few weeks, finally ready to admit things to herself.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own or have any rights to the great DBZ. As promised, if I ever do, there will be a big party for me and all my lovely reviewers!


	21. Disappointments and Devastations

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT. I only own the characters you've never heard of before. hehe.

Well, I pumped out this chapter—however short it is—sooner than expected. I started two other 'fics, Prince of Pride, and Fitting Attractions. Well, I posted the first chapter for Prince of Pride and started Fitting Attractions. Yes, that sounds better. :) Go review them if you want, I'd love input from people who've read A Change of Heart, so I can see if I'm doing any good on these next ones. Even though I've started two new 'fics, I'll post new chapters as often as I usually do with this one, so don't worry. :) Sorry this chapter's so short, but there was no way I could scrunch it into the last one, or shove it into the next one. It most definitely needed to be its own chapter. So, I apologize for it being way short. Also, I'm sorry if it needs help, I wrote it in just about and hour because it all came flooding to me while I was updating my Book Club. Weird, eh? Weird that things come to me suddenly, or weird that I run a book club do you mean? lol. Anywho, here's the chapter, and don't be too disappointed. evil laugh Oh, the power of being the author! cackles and then chokes Ok, read away, I've seriously rambled quite enough. 

The trunk of the car shut with a thud, stuffed to the hilt with Pan's belongings. Pan held her small suitcase—her carry-on—close to her and let out a breath, twirling around to look at her house one last time before she left.

She'd be back soon enough—for Christmas—and thankfully that was only two months off.

Climbing into the back seat, she felt as if she was leaving part of her behind. The feeling snowballed until with a deep breath, she blocked it out of her mind completely.

Her parent's talked to her non-stop on the way to the airport, but no matter how much she replied, she felt as if she was listening to a conversation that was far off. 

Thoughts circulated endlessly through her head. Of her destination, of her future, her plans, and of all that she was leaving behind. _Who_ she was leaving behind.

She hated herself for feeling this way. Feeling sad about leaving him. Why should she care? He didn't. Why was she beating herself up when he wasn't? She only wished that she could get him out of her mind, her thoughts, for those were the only places she felt safe.

Trunks looked down at the rainy day. It was dark enough to seem almost dusk, yet it was still early in the day. _Too_ early in his day. Folding his arms in a pose reminiscent of Vegeta, he looked down at the cars and buildings below.

With a sigh he sat down in his chair and looked disapprovingly at his desk—or more likely, the things on it. Picking up a stack of papers at random, he pulled up his data pad and sat his fingers on the keys.

Just as he began typing his buzzer went off on his right, and he swung around to answer it.

"Yes?" He asked; relieved his work had been interrupted. His secretary's familiar voice sounded from the other end in a tone he couldn't decipher.

"There's someone here to see you, sir. A Goten Son?" She said the last words like a question, as if asking if he knew who this "Goten Son" was.

"Send him in." Trunks said, shutting his data pad with relief. The door opened with a hiss, and Trunks' best friend walked into the room. "Hey," Trunks said weakly, leaning back in his seat.

Goten said down on the couch in the lounge off the office and pushed a button on the table. A can of soda popped up and he opened it with a snap. He took a drink and turned to Trunks, a look of disapproval on his face.

"So, I had to come here and find out for myself." Trunks looked at him, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "What did you do to Pan?" Trunks leaned his head back, understanding, then stood up. Walking to the window, arms folded once again, he let out a breath.

Pan's trunk slapped on the wet pavement, and the sound of wheels rolling followed. People brushed past in the late morning, all eager to get wherever they were going.

The automatic doors made the familiar noise as they walked through, and they stepped into line. Digging into her coat for her ticket, Pan watched her dad struggling to get her luggage onto a trolley.

She smiled to herself—possibly for the first time that day—and retrieved her ticket just as it was her turn. Her mother and father stood beside her, acting as if she didn't have a clue what she was doing by suggesting this and that.

"It's a bit late, miss." The woman said, taking her ticket. "About half an hour late." She frowned. "I'm sorry. Just up there, turn to your right, fifth gate on your left." She handed her back her ticket. "He'll take your cart." She said, pointing to a man in a uniform. Gohan gladly passed up taking the trolley wherever it was going, and handed it over.

"Mom, you and dad have that thing to go to." Pan pointed out, stuffing her ticket into her carry-on for the moment. "Really, I can wait just fine—"

"I don't think so," Videl said quickly. "we aren't leaving you here to wait by yourself." Pan shook her head.

"Really, it's no different than you saying goodbye to me when I walk onto the plane. Actually, this would probably be easier." She was caving them in, she could tell it. "So, please let me just wait, and say goodbye to you now. Besides, you'd have to go through the scans and everything." Gohan gave her a reassuring smile and hug.

"If you want us to." He said, squeezing her close. "If anything happens—if you need anything, make sure you call Bulma or someone, ok? And call us the moment you get in, alright?" Gohan had made it easy, telling her all that Videl wanted, and saying it in half the time.

"Ok, daddy." She turned to her mother and gave her a hug. "I'll be back soon enough. Just a couple of weeks, in fact!" She smiled and pulled back. "I promise I'll call, and you have a good time today, ok?" They smiled, gave her one more hug, and left through the door.

With a sigh, and a held back tear, Pan trotted up the stairs to her gate.

"So, you do love her?" Goten exclaimed, standing up. Trunks nodded. "Then, so this all started as a bet…" He was looking like someone who was just trying to sort out how he'd won the lottery. "and you fell in love with her. Things were all good and then she found out about the bet." Trunks nodded. "She left, and you haven't seen her since?" Goten took several deep breaths.

"Not for a week." He sat down. "And I haven't been able to get her out of my head this whole time." Goten looked crazed and confused at the same time.

"So you haven't been able to tell her you didn't take the money?" he asked quietly, and Trunks shook his head.

"She's leaving soon," Trunks began. "and I don't know what to say to her. I still have on idea what to say to her."

"Leaving soon?" Goten stood up quickly. "Leaving soon? She's not leaving soon, she's leaving this morning." Trunks head jerked up. "She might even be gone." Trunks stood up and Goten looked at his watch. "She leaves any second. I can't remember…eleven or eleven-thirty. One or the other, I can't remember." Trunks pulled on his coat and ran through the door. "Hurry!" Goten called to his back just as the door hissed shut.

"Claire, get me flowers, bottom floor—now!" He called and she picked up the phone, dialing numbers rapidly. Trunks pushed the elevator button and shook his head. 

Instead he ran to the stairs and swung the door open. Grabbing the railing he jumped over it and dropped straight down the center, all the way to the bottom floor.

Stopping himself a few inches from the ground he raced out of the stairway and into the first floor reception room. A woman with a bouquet or roses raced after him, and as soon as they were shoved into his hand he ran down the steps and hailed a taxi.

"Airport, fast as you can." He said, hopping into the front seat with the driver.

Pan closed her magazine and stood up, stretching her legs. Rubbing the back of her neck with one hand she rummaged through her bag with the other.

"Flight 214, Eagle Airlines, will be boarding in five minutes." The announcement sounded out of the speakers, and she gave a relieved sigh as she plopped into her seat again. Other people around her seemed relieved, and opened their magazines, this time with satisfaction.

"Pan!" She jerked her head up as someone called her name, and a smile spread across her lips. She bolted out of her seat and ran to him.

Trunks shoved a bill into the taxi driver's hand and leapt out of the taxi. Taking the airport steps two at a time he raced through the door and up the escalator stairs. He anxiously waited to go through the scanners, and it seemed the line wasn't moving at all.

The workers looked at his flowers curiously, seeing as he had them sticking out the neck of his coat. Remembering he had stuck them there to keep them from the rain he pulled them out quickly, and was glad that he had remembered them somehow.

"Is there a plane leaving for London soon?" He asked, and the lady checked a chart. He waited impatiently as she squinted at it.

"Leaving any moment, you'd better deliver those flowers, son." She grinned. "Gate 13, up there and to your left."

"Thanks!" He called as he bolted towards that direction and she laughed as she watched his retreating back. He looked left and right, searching for the gate, and slid to a stop. Stepping back a few feet, he felt very exposed, and fought the urge to stand defensively.

To his left, just up ahead, was Pan. In her arms were flowers, but not the ones in his hand. She was hugging someone, but it wasn't him. He watched as Larkin and she hugged, feeling stupid and embarrassed, although she hadn't even seen him. Stepping back some more, his eyes passed a little girl and her mom.

Approaching her he knelt down and gave her the flowers, and with a pat on her shoulder, he walked the opposite way towards the exit.

Shoulders sagging, head hanging, he walked out into the rain. He called a taxi, and sank into its back seat, feeling numb.


	22. Thinking of Him

I'm trying to make up for all the short chapters lately, so here I give you a pretty sturdy one! waves arms proudly like Vanna White Please review! Next chapter I'll try to explain her roommates better, but until then I hope this'll do. I might even have other Anime characters help me out. Right now I can only think of one, so when you think of Katie, picture a female Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh! lol.

I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or Scooby-Doo either.

Pan sunk her teeth into the apple in one hand, her feet making splashes on the drenched pavement. A notebook under one arm, a purse over the shoulder of another, she headed down the street to the library. Everything was so different here, but it was refreshing in a way. Totally exhilarating.

Pushing through the ancient wood doors of the college's library, she tiptoed up the stairs to the third floor. Making her way the third floor desk, she spoke to the librarian about the books she needed on what topics, and the white-haired woman scurried out of site for a few moments.

Pan leant her arms on the desk, looking at all the interesting things, such as paper clips and staples. Her good mood couldn't be upset, even with the lack of interesting things to gaze at. 

Her eyes fell on the computer, and her good-natured looked dropped to a frown. A gleaming Capsule Corporation symbol was visible on the data drive, and she stood up straight, an eyebrow raising thoughtfully.

The older librarian returned with her books, and she checked them out hastily, jogging down the steps and out the door. She didn't want to have to think of him, and she certainly wasn't going to stay in the library longer than she needed to.

She hopped onto a bus and sat down in the back, flipping open a book and scanning through the chapter her report was due on. She looked up for a moment, her eyes catching a cute guy sitting just a bit in front of her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and then she looked back at her book quickly.

Dangling from his wrist, was a watch exactly like Trunks'. She knew because Trunks had shown her the scratches on his from the car wreck. When her stop came, she shoved her books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder, trotting out of the bus and onto the pavement of the sidewalk. With just a few more steps, she was safely at the door of her apartment.

Sliding in her key, she twisted it and let herself in. One of her roommate's cats rubbed against her legs, and she shoved it away with a free foot as she climbed the stairs to her room. Throwing her bag on the bed she slipped off her shoes and clothes, changing into some pajama pants and a tank top, and sliding some fuzzy slippers on her feet.

"Pan! You home?" One of her roommates, Katie, one that hated the cat, called from the bottom of the stairs. She was an American like Pan. There were five girls staying in the apartment. Pan, Katie, Lynda and Kaye who were British, and Mary Kate who was from Ireland.

"Yes!" Pan called as she hopped on one foot, putting on the second slipper. With a dash she bumbled down the stairs to find Katie in the kitchen, putting away groceries.

"Shopping, eh?" She questioned, picking up a can of soup and looking over it. Katie smiled and with a grin she nodded.

"I've been starving all week." She laughed. "There was no way I wasn't going to buy food on a free day." She looked at Pan. "You want something right now? I'm about to make something for myself."

Pan nodded absentmindedly as she scanned the back of a box of Scooby-Doo cereal. She held it up with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, and Katie shook her head, snatching it out of her hands.

"Ok, so I happen to have an addiction to it." She admitted, and they both laughed. A cat bounced up on the kitchen island, and Katie swatted it off with a hand. "Ugh, can't Lynda do something with her cats? The fur of those things permanently floats around the whole apartment." She said, pushing some cans into their proper places in the cupboard. "I'm having grilled cheese and tomato soup, sound good to you?" Pan nodded, eyebrows held up agreeably, and Katie pulled some cheese and butter from the fridge and some bread out of a basket by the toaster.

"Here, take this into the TV room, and I'll be there in a sec." Throwing Pan a bag of cheddar chex mix, she motioned to the room connected to the kitchen. The kitchen, I guess you could say, and the TV room, were pretty much one big room. A couch sat, its back facing the kitchen, just about four or five feet from the island, facing a large screen TV. The island had stools on the side facing the TV room, and when standing in one room, the other was totally visible, even to the last nook or cranny.

Both rooms were cream and moss green, and the couch was brown leather. A large bay window was behind the TV, with a stereo to it's right and a recliner to its left, complete with reading lamp.

Jumping over the back of the couch, chex mix in hand, Pan pulled a blanket from a stack next to the coffee table and snuggled under it. Opening the bag with a signature chip-bag rip sound, she began munching happily on the cheesy chex mix while Katie mumbled something gibberish while in search of a pan. With a clank she sat it on the stove, lighting the gas and slapping a sandwich and then another onto its surface.

"Do you like cats, Pan?" She asked, hand on her hip, other hand holding the pan's handle. Her face was genuinely American, holding the cute befuddled expression of the redhead she was.

Pan, fighting to shove a tabby off her lap, defending her chex mix, mumbled. With a final shove the cat was gone, and she turned to Katie. "Sort of. I mean, nice ones that don't get in the way unless you want to hold them." She shoved the second cat, a tuxedo, off her lap also. "These two need to be trained or something though." She shoved them both away and finally pulled her feet high in the couch, making it impossible for the cats to climb up.

Katie laughed, blowing a strand of wavy red hair out of her face. "At least you're honest. I usually tell people I love the furry hairballs." She laughed, and Pan followed. The front door opened with a click, and Kaye walked in along with Mary Kate. Kaye plopped into the recliner without a word, and Mary Kate plopped on the couch with Pan, digging into the chex mix.

"Hard day at dance?" Katie asked, and both nodded. Kaye and Mary Kate had met each other through dance school. Kaye was a ballet dancer, and Mary Kate did Irish Stepdancing. Both were very good, and had come to London on scholarships. Kaye pulled up the footrest and sat her bag down next to the recliner, and Mary Kate simply let her Stepdance shoes drop to her lap, she had left her bag at the door.

"You two want some grilled cheese sandwiches?" Katie asked, putting hers and Pan's on two plates. Kaye shook her head, but asked for a can of soda.

"Tha' wou'be great." Mary Kate said enthusiastically, and Katie nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face as she dug deep into the fridge for a Sprite.

Before leaving the kitchen she slapped another cheese sandwich in the pan, and she walked into the TV room, a tray laden with food in her hands. She sat it down on the coffee table and tossed the soda towards Kaye, who caught it quite brilliantly, although looking like a drunken jazz dancer.

Her legs up over the top of the chair, her upper half leaning over one armrest, she did manage to catch it. Pan suppressed a giggle, but Mary Kate laughed openly.

"Jus' be than'ful you don' look like tha' at rehearsal." She managed to get out, sipping her tomato soup. " 'Ey, Kay-tee, this 'ere is mozzarella cheese!"

"I know!" Came a voice from the kitchen. "It's all we have." Mary Kate shrugged and took a bite out of it, and a good-sized hunk too.

Pan stared at her mozzarella cheese, now not in the mood to eat what had seemed so good before. Why was it that everything she had come in contact that day reminded her of him? Even before the library, she had seen or heard tons of things that made her think of him.

Even this stupid piece of cheese was making her think of him. Shaking her head, she remembered what had happened that one day:

__

Rain splashed against the windows, and lightning struck hard, scaring her. She was ten, it was a rainy, stormed out Monday—school had even been canceled the storm was so bad—and her mother had brought her to Capsule Corporation while she ran some errands with Chi-Chi and Bulma, so Trunks could babysit her. Vegeta was there also, but fat chance he'd babysit—or even know how to.

She was sitting in the living room, staring at the rain, listening to Trunks search the kitchen for something to eat. Clanks so loud she thought they were part of the storm outside her, and noises of frustration and pain so loud and savage she thought a monster might be behind her. But no, all this commotion was merely from Trunks as he dug endlessly around in the kitchen, still in search of something to eat.

Finally he appeared in the doorway, and she turned around, staring at his thirteen year-old figure. She swooned as most ten year-olds swoon at older guys they have crushes on, and he shot her a Trunks grin.

"The only thing I could find was some cheese and some bread, so do you want some grilled cheese sandwiches?" He asked, the playful grin still in full play. "And, well," He continued, looking embarrassed. "the only cheese I could find is mozzarella, you know, the kind they put on pizza. That ok?" He grinned again, his embarrassed look gone, and she grinned back. As she mumbled her consent, he disappeared into the kitchen again, making more unearthly noises.

A huge burst of lightning erupted—bigger than she had ever seen or ever would see—shaking the house, and she must have screamed; for Trunks ran out of the kitchen to her, kneeling beside her and taking her up in his arms. She had started crying, something that later she was embarrassed about, but he hadn't laughed. 

He had merely held her tighter and smoothed her hair, rocking her back and forth and whispering softly, 'It's ok, I'm here.'

It was not a usual thing to do for a thirteen year-old boy, but like him with her crying, it was something she hadn't ever mentioned, let alone make fun of him about.

She remembered she hadn't cried for long, but it had seemed like forever. After her tears had dried, he had taken her into the kitchen with him, and she watched as he burnt their sandwiches to crisps. Even though they were burnt beyond recognition, those had been the best grilled cheese sandwiches she had ever had. They had played and joked around, and when they emerged from the kitchen, smiles broad, the rain had stopped to a small drizzle.

That same rain had destroyed a lot of buildings and towns she discovered when the rain had cleared, more than she cared to think about; for every house that was destroyed, there were people without homes. Bulma had put a lot of them up in Capsule Corporation buildings, until their houses were rebuilt. Bulma was the best that way.

After that day Pan always looked at Trunks differently, and even to this day she felt safe as long as she were near him. It was weird, though, she wondered if he even remembered what he had done, or realized how much it had changed her life. Just a simple gesture of telling her it was all right, that he was there.

After that day she looked up to him as her hero, as someone who would always be there for her, to comfort her, to save her. She always felt safe near him, as if he'd die to save her from whatever was her foe.

"Pan?" She blinked, and looked to her left dazedly. "Pan, are'ya ok?" Mary Kate was looking at her, awaiting an answer. She blinked again, shaking off her expression of glassy eyes, touching her forehead absentmindedly.

"Pan, are'ya sick?" Mary Kate asked again, putting the back of her hand against Pan's forehead. She looked around, and her roommates looked back, concerned.

"Oh, I, I—" She stammered, shaking off Mary Kate's hand and sitting down her mug of now cooled tomato soup. "I'm fine, really. I was just thinking." She picked up her soup and sandwich and walked into the kitchen, putting them both in the microwave.

"You don't look ok." Katie stated, smacking bubble gum as only an American can. "You kind of got all glossy looking, you looked all hazy, as if you were having a vision or something." She smirked. "You aren't hiding something from us, like a divine power to read tarot cards or something?" Pan shook her head and smiled thoughtfully.

"No, I promise." Katie hopped on the couch and blew a bubble, then popped it and pulled it back into the grasps of her mouth.

"Good, cause if you were keeping that from us I'd be mad." Then she grinned. "Cause you'd definitely need to read my cards for me on a nightly basis." The girls all laughed, and the door opened, rainy wind sweeping through along with the final roommate of Pan's, Lynda. She took off her coat and slung it over a chair in the front room, sliding her bag off her should and letting it drop to the ground. She yanked her boots off and came into the TV room, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What are we talking about?" She asked in a rich British accent. Katie smacked her gum, something that annoyed Lynda—but then again Lynda's cats annoyed Katie, so they were even.

"Pan has special powers with tarot cards, visions, and palm-reading." She explained, and Lynda looked at Pan curiously, but not once dropping her classy British ways. "Just joking. She was thinking and zoning out on us, so we were teasing her. Want some gum?" Katie asked, shoving a pack in Lynda's face. 

Lynda pushed the pack away as if it was something highly distasteful and walked into the kitchen, pulling out random things and setting them down on the counter.

"So what were you thinking about?" Lynda asked quietly, allowing only Pan to hear her. Pan put her hand to the back of her head Son style, and began stuttering.

"Uh, nothing really." She got out. "Just thinking about home." She said, telling the half truth. This seemed to satisfy Lynda apparently, either that or Lynda knew Pan would tell when she was ready.

After a few minutes of girl talk, Lynda's meal creation was simmering in a pot, smelling absolutely delectable. Katie was drooling, Mary Kate was sniffing curiously, and Kaye was conked out on the recliner, both cats snuggling up with her.

Pan sat on the counter, a soda in one hand, playing with her bracelet. Bura had given this one to her before she left, also getting one for Marron and one for herself, so that the three girls would have matching ones.

It was silver with blue crystals set into it. It looked strangely aquatic, medieval, and Egyptian all in the same time, if you can figure out how that looks.

She looked around at all her roommates, each with their diverse personalities. Katie was headstrong, loud, somewhat doofy, and streetsmart. Though she was lovable and loyal to the last. Mary Kate was a country girl, used to running through the lush green fields of Ireland, and not caring what other people thought. Daydreaming was her favorite hobby, and she longed for an adventure of fantasy book proportions. Kaye was brought up to be a lady. Her mother wanted her married well, and her father she only knew from occasional cards, phone calls, and short visits. He was a businessman constantly on business trips. He brought in a lot of money, but Kaye longed for a father more than the best schools and the best clothes. Lynda was proper, rich, and smart, but also affectionate, loving, and personal. She was going to school to become an interior decorator, although her personal dream was to be a fashion designer.

Her own story she supposed could be summed up just like theirs, but it being her own, she wouldn't know how to sum it up. She supposed other people could sum it up like she could her roommates and her friends, but she secretly wondered how they could.

Lynda opened a can of cat food, and instantly her kitties ears twitched up, and their eyes snapped open. They were scrawny, but that wasn't unusual seeing as they were in between kitten and cat. Teenagers, Pan thought.

They scurried to their master, tripping over each other and pushing each other out of the way. Lynda smartly put down two separate cans at the same time and went back to cooking.

The phone rang, and Katie, yes, as only an American can do, raced to it yelling, "I've got it!" A few moments passed, and the girls could hear her talking pleasantly on the phone. Then she appeared in the doorway and called for Pan.

"Who is it?" Pan asked, secretly hoping it was Bura. Katie folded her arms and leant against the doorway, looking streetsmart as ever.

"Go get it yourself, I'm not going to tell you." She smirked and then sat down on the couch, attacking the last crumbs at the bottom of the chex mix bag. Pan scurried out of the kitchen, tripping over the cats, and raced down the hall to the phone.

"Hello?" she panted, and her father and mother's voice sounded from the other end. "Oh," She said, her voice dropping. "it's you." She sat down on the floor and brought the phone with her.

"You're disappointed?" Her father's voice said from the other end, and she could picture his frown.

"Oh, no daddy, I just thought it was Bura." He sounded appeased and the conversations began. It was mostly small talk; the kind of conversations to see what each other is up to. Her mother couldn't stop questions, but her father seemed happy to just listen. Finally they realized they had jacked up the phone bill enough, and said their goodbyes. Pan was sad to say goodbye, but knew they were only a phone call away if she really did need them.

Walking back into the TV room, her roommates had turned on the TV. The news was being broadcast, and she plopped on the floor next to Kaye who woke up with a snort. She tapped Pan and leant forward.

"What are they talking about?" She questioned in a whisper, referring to the news piece they were discussing on TV at the moment. Pan shrugged, explaining she had just walked in.

"Your parents called?" Kaye asked excitedly. "That's so cool. Was it nice to talk to them?" Pan told her about it, but didn't feel like expounding. Kaye always loved to hear about conversations her roommates had with their parents; she hadn't had a call from home since she arrived. She was always the one that called home, and Pan felt bad that someone would so desperately appreciate a call from a mom or dad. She thought up an idea, and then promised herself she'd remember to make it happen before turning to the next news item on TV.

It turned to a limo pulling up to a hotel with paparazzi everywhere in site. A young man and blonde woman got out of the limo and people started taking pictures at rapid speeds. It was Trunks and Marron.

__

"The world's most eligible bachelor may not be a bachelor any longer." The reporter began, smiling fakely as she continued, looking unblinkingly at the camera as the film played behind her. All the girls swooned as the picture behind her turned to a single still shot of Trunks. _"Trunks Brief's, new president of Capsule Corporations was seen last night at a business dinner with a blonde young woman. The two were seen talking quite casually at the dinner, bearing signs that this may not be their first date."_

Pan started laughing, and her roommates looked at her. The news woman took a breath and continued her report.

__

"Mr. Briefs made a business deal yesterday that may be the biggest achievement he will ever make in his career." It now showed a logo of Capsule Corporations and another company, Degraid Advertising. Pan winced; it was Conner Degraid's company, the Conner that had had the bet with Trunks. 

__

"Capsule Corporations and Degraid Advertising have joined together to open another company between the two of them. Vixen Entertainment is a venture the two companies have financed together, and most likely it will be a huge profit to both of _them."_ The image switched to a logo bearing a sleek fox atop of a cursive VE. 

__

"Yesterday at a press conference, Mr. Briefs gave us the details of what this company will be affiliated with." Again something switched. Now the whole screen showed the image of a press conference where Trunks was now speaking.

"Vixen Entertainment is a venture that my close friend, Conner Degraid," He looked to Conner and Conner smiled proudly back. Pan was reminded of a couple announcing an upcoming baby. "have decided to make. Spanning film, television, computer entertainment, and music entertainment, Vixen Entertainment will be the most up-to-date media-related company that you have seen or will see." He paused, and everyone applauded. He gave the signature modest smile that only he could do, and Conner stood up, applauding. Pan wondered how long they had been in cahoots about this venture.

He gave a short bow, said thank you, and "turned the time over to Conner." Katie leaned forward in her seat, swooning, and took in a breath.

"Look at him." She said as Trunks sat down, and all the girls looked at her. "He must be the most romantic guy in the world. Oh, I bet that blonde girl is so happy, I sure would be. Man, I wonder what it's like to kiss him!" She swooned again, obviously the thought of kissing him was just too much to bear. Pan rolled her eyes, once again looking at the TV. Mary Kate looked at Pan with concern, for Mary Kate was the only girl in the house who knew that Pan even knew Trunks, and naturally the only one to know what had happened with Trunks and Pan.

Conner got up, said some fluff and promises, and then the clip disappeared, to be replaced with the reporter again. She took a stack of papers and tapped them on her desk, then lied them flat in front of her.

__

"Reports have shown that stock on Vixen Entertainment is selling at a rapid pace, leaving unsold stock near obsolete." She turned to the reporter next to her, a blonde man, and smiled. _"So you might want to go buy yours as soon as you get off work, Sam." _She said with a reporter's TV laugh.

Pan sat up and started towards the stairs.

"Where're you going?" Katie asked, remote in hand. Pan stopped and turned around, avoiding Mary Kate's gaze. Seeing Trunks being happy right now wasn't something she wanted to see. Unfortunately, she wanted to see him suffering and wasting away without her. She assumed any girl in her situation would want the same thing, so she didn't feel too bad.

"Just going to go upstairs and get some work done." She said quietly, pulling her lips inward. "If any of you need me I'll be in my room." She expounded; hoping it would avoid any more questions.

They all seemed to take this as if it was a normal answer—wait, it was—and she dashed up the stairs, the tuxedo cat on her heels.

I've read it over so many times I don't know how good this chapter ended up, so please review! :)


	23. A Dark and Mysterious Dream

Here's another chapter for my much-adored fans. :) Hope you like this one ok. And thanks to everyone who reviews, it is much appreciated, and it is something that helps me go on with this 'fic. So thank you so much! If you get bored waiting for more of my lovely chapters though—hehe—there's a good T/P 'fic by Angel Eevee called "Pretend You Don't See Him". Starts off a bit slow, but it's wonderful, so don't stop because "the first chappy's boring", k? Ok. Unortunately I didn't have anything with her roommates this chapter, but hopefully next I'll get some more of them, including better descriptions. Ok, without further adeiu, here's chapter 23! Oh, and see any of the previous chapters for Disclaimers. Thankies.

Pan plopped on her bed and started going through her bag, pulling out books, pens, and notebooks. The tuxedo cat hopped up beside her, flexing his paws alternately on her bedspread. Pan scratched it under the chin, and it lied down beside her, content.

Her door cracked open, and Mary Kate walked in.

"You a'right?" Mary Kate asked, sitting down and looking over the cover of her notebook that bore a picture of her family. "That's cute." She said, looking over the family photo. All of Pan's other notebooks bore pictures of loved ones, and Mary Kate began looking them over. The last in the collection bore a photograph of Pan and Trunks with fireworks in the background.

Mary Kate held it up, an expression of "when was this?" on her face. Pan sighed and took it out of her hands, looking over it herself.

"A bunch of us went to this club, well, we met there—kind of—and then we went to see some fireworks." She explained in monotone.

"How was it?" Mary Kate asked, trying to get some reminiscing out of her. Pan flopped the notebook down and the cat jumped off the bed, the sudden movement startling her.

"We got in a car wreck." Pan said matter-of-factly. Mary Kate's eyebrows rose dramatically. "Well," She continued, the monotone leaving. "Trunks drove me home after dropping some people off, and we got in a wreck and all. Nothing really caused it—well, an SUV did, but that's beside the point." Her monotone came back with the end of the sentence, and Mary Kate lifted a corner of her mouth thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry." Mary Kate said, looking at the cat roll around on the floor. Pan looked up at her. "I mean, it mus'be awful ta' go through tha', an' I'm sorry ya' had ta'." Pan frowned, her eyes on the picture of her and Trunks on the notebook.

"I guess what hurts most is knowing he isn't hurting…like I am." Mary Kate nodded, and conversations stopped, but her simply being there was enough for Pan.

With a clank Trunks woke up. His pen lay on the floor along with several strewn about papers. In front of him, on the desk, were similar papers also awaiting his signature.

He had fallen asleep…again.

Shaking his head he gathered the papers that lied scattered on the floor. Slapping the stack on his desk, he plopped into his chair and began another spree of signing papers.

Moments later he welcome a buzz from his secretary, Claire. Pushing a button, he awaited her voice.

"Almost done with those documents, sir?" She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice, and Trunks didn't appreciate it at the moment.

"Almost, Claire." He answered sarcastically, leaning over his papers, signing a form, a bit of singsong tone in his own voice.

"Touchy, touchy." She said, raising the volume a touch. "Well, want me to pick them up—or, what you have done up?" Setting down his pen he sighed, then he stretched his back.

"Yeah, and you can come get all of them." With a buzz, he ended the conversation, and Claire appeared in his office. She walked to his desk and leaned forward on it, looking over his progress like a teacher.

"All of these?" She asked, fingering the stack. He nodded without a word and summoned his data-pad. "Why don't you go out for a break?" She asked in concern. "Conner Degraid will invite you out anyway. You might as well invite him for once." He spun his chair around and looked out the window.

"Alright." He gave in, turning around to face her. "Get him on the phone." With a smug smile she disappeared and Trunks sighed, for something thousandth time that day.

"Glad you could make it out of the black hole." Conner said with a smile, standing up as Trunks walked in the room, referring to his job.

He laughed—weakly, but Conner didn't notice. Sitting down opposite Conner, Trunks slid his fingers around his glass, welcoming the taste of cold water. A waitress walked into the room bearing two leather bound menus under one arm. Bending her knees, crouching lower, she handed them to the guests without a word, just a pleasant smile. The boys smiled back politely, although Conner's eyes held her gaze longer than Trunks. With a smirk he slid his tongue over his front teeth and gave a little chuckle to himself. He looked up at Trunks, and upon realizing that the pretty young woman's looks had done nothing for Trunks, he dropped it and looked over his menu.

"What about you?" He asked. "All of this sounds foreign or just plain out there." He laughed. "I guess I'm not quite yet into the whole fine cuisine, president of a company thing." Trunks smiled and looked up.

"When all else fails, look impressive by asking someone what they recommend, and ask random questions, like is it flamed or seared. Hey," He grinned. "it always works for me." Conner grinned too and nodded, looking over the menu in a new light.

Finally the waitress came back and she looked curiously at them both. Trunks nodded, and waved his hand over. He alternated between looking at her and the menu, and Conner watched the process carefully.

"Is the Le'gorán grilled or seared?" He asked, looking like a cultured chef. She looked at him, not expecting a question like that, then licked her lips quickly and opened her mouth.

"It is grilled, sir. Unless you would like it seared, and I can do that for you." She said slowly, in a dignified, deep, methodical voice. Conner looked enthralled, and Trunks allowed himself a smirk.

"All right, thank you." He bit his lip almost invisibly. "Um," He looked over the rows of entrees and then looked at her. "what do you recommend?" She leaned forward and looked over his shoulder.

"The Cordon Bleu is wonderful, we're famous for it. The L'garcon is also a favorite." She smiled and took a step back. He inspected his menu once more and turned to her.

"Have you had either?" He asked, and she gave a playful smirk. Something that wasn't probably something she should have done in her position. It was a joking dare, and she was completely ready for the challenge.

"I have had both." She stated, her teeth showing, but a smile still wasn't perfectly present. He nodded and handed her the menu, shutting it closed in mid-air. She smiled and nodded, taking it.

"Then I will take the Cordon Bleu." He said, a cocky expression in full play. She smiled and put a hand on her hip, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh? All right then." She teased, and his emotions did a somersault. The eyes that gave away the thoughts of her soul, her cocky and playful attitude, her expression and smile, everything made him think of Pan so strongly it was like a punch in the gut.

He knew his own expression must have changed, because he felt so weak-kneed and nauseous that he thought it impossible that his feelings weren't betrayed on the outside. He vaguely was seeing her walk to Conner, and he imagined that Conner ordered the L'garcon, but it was one of those moments when seconds later you wonder if it was you imagining it or actually hearing it.

"Trunks, you alright?" He heard, the voice ringing clearer than his thoughts. He looked up to see Conner looking strangely at him. He was leaning on one arm on the table, his lavender hair spilling over his eyes. He blinked and shook his head.

"Yeah," He whispered. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said louder and Conner's eyebrows dropped to concern.

"Are you feeling sick, man?" Trunks shook his head and took a drink of water. "You kind of zoned out for a moment. And you looked sick, kind of faint."

"I'm fine." Trunks said, setting his glass down. "Just was thinking." He pushed out, feeling like he was shoving the words off a high diving board. He stretched his neck by leaning it left and then right.

"A girl?" Conner asked with a smile. "They can get to you like that." Before Trunks knew what he was doing he nodded and took another gulp of water. "Don't worry, I won't bug you about it. But, if this girl is worth anything, she'll see you as a catch and jump into your arms as soon as she can. If she doesn't then she's not worth it."

__

No, she won't jump into my arms. Trunks thought._ But she **is** worth it. _He sighed._ If you only knew._

The doors opened with a hiss and Mr. Capsule Corporation himself walked into the main lobby of the Capsule Corporations building.

"Get Claire ready for me." He simply said to the main lobbyist as he walked by, and she started pushing buzzers. Pushing the button for the elevator he blew hair out of his face irritably when it didn't appear instantly. Blowing out some forced air he pushed the button, then again, and again, and many agains after that.

Finally it appeared and he pushed his way inside, shoving a couple of scared people out of the way in the process. Leaning against the wall he was grateful that he was alone in the cubicle that was slowly—as he thought about its speed—making its way up to his office.

Finally there was a _ding!_ signaling the end of his trip and he burst out of the doors as soon as they slid open. Claire was standing up, folders in hand, headset placed on her head, waiting for his arrival, and followed him silently into his office, closing the door after herself.

"Yes sir?" She asked when he had sat at his desk without a word, spinning it around to face the window, arms folded sulkily, Vegeta style. "Uh, sir?" She asked again and he raised on single eyebrow. She gave up and stood there silently.

"I need your help." He said, and his time she raised an eyebrow. She opened a notebook and pulled out a pen. "No, not with that." He said without turning around. "I need some advice."

Sometime later Claire leaned forward in her chair, studying her boss closely, and then she licked her lips and closed her mouth, looking up hopefully.

"Well," She said at last, and he awaited her answer anxiously. "I don't know what to tell you. I think you were an idiot for taking on the bet, for going through with it without canceling it before that night, but mostly for not noticing her before this." She finished, and his lip dropped. This definitely wasn't the answer he expected. Or, at least, the last one he didn't expect.

"If she means this much to you now, then why didn't you notice her before?" She questioned quickly, awaiting an answer impatiently. He swallowed and looked down, then up.

"Because I'm an idiot." He said quietly and she nodded like a teacher who had just had a student present the obvious answer he had overlooked through so many lessons. She pursed her lips and then licked them, nodding.

"I don't know what you'll do now, but you better hope someone up there is in a good mood." He smirked, trying to picture Dende in a bad mood. He just couldn't. Although, ok, he admitted it, he's seen Dende pretty ticked a couple of times. But, well, it was hard to get him there, and hard to picture it, even if it was a memory.

She stood up, gathering her things and heading towards the door. She stopped when the door opened and turned around to him.

"Good luck, Mr. Briefs." She said seriously. "This girl it seems would do you a lot of good." She smiled and then closed the door behind her. Trunks ran a hand through his hair and sighed…again.

__

Pan ran down the stairs two at a time and jumped into his arms, her suitcase dropping to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight, her feet dangling inches from the ground.

"I missed you so much!" She exclaimed in his ear and he squeezed her tighter, not ever wanting to let go.

"I should never have let you go." He said softly, like an apology. "How was England?" He asked, setting her down reluctantly, taking up her suitcase in his hand. She sighed, reliving the memories in her head.

"You have no idea how wonderful it was. I only wish you could have been there with me." She smiled, taking his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He led her through the door, and they walked through the rows of cars, simply ecstatic just to see each other.

He opened the door and helped her in, guiding her head with his hand. He jumped into his own seat and turned the key, the familiar hum of his engine roaring with the pressure on the gas pedal as they started down the street towards home.

She leaned her head out the window, resting her chin on her arms, reveling in the sunny-day breeze. He found himself grinning just by watching her contentment, and was disappointed when the wind had died, the car turning onto residential roads.

The hum of the engine died out, and he turned the key towards him. He opened her door for her and took her hand, helping her out of the car. He looked up to see Bura's face peeking out the window. It disappeared quickly, and he could only imagine the fuss that was being made inside as everyone awaited their entrance.

Walking hand in hand, they made their way to the front door, and she skipped up the single step to it. With a grin she turned to him as he opened the door, and he stepped in first.

Turning around he held out his hand for Pan to come in, but she only looked at him with dread. Confused, he looked at her. The sky behind her darkened instantly, and wind picked up at a rapid pace, blowing her hair fiercely.

"Pan?" He shouted over the noise, but she didn't answer, that horrible, dreading expression still on her face. "Pan!" He shouted, holding out his hand forcefully. She took another step back and tripped, falling backwards slowly. "Pan!" He shouted once again, wanting to reach out to her, but his legs didn't budge.

"Trunks! Trunks don't let me fall!" She screamed, her hair billowing around her face, her body falling backwards in slow motion. He fought with himself, wanting to run to her, his body not moving an inch.

With a thud her body hit the ground, the scene around them no longer his home but a dark, foreboding one. A black hole that went on an on forever around them.

Her hair spilled around face, her body eerily still. Fluttering her eyes open just barely, her deep black eyes penetrated him, and coldness swept throughout his body.

"Trunks," She whispered desperately, sorrowfully. "you told me you'd always be there." Her eyes slid shut, and her face dropped to one side, a deep breath releasing from her lungs.

"Pan!" He yelled desperately, not able to step nearer to her, not able to run to her side and hold her. "PAN!" He cried, falling to his knees, sobs overtaking him. "PAAAAN!"

With a jolt Trunks woke up, cold sweat dripping off his body. His hands were shaking, and soon he realized the rest of him was too. Running a hand through his hair he took deep breaths, trying to steady himself.

But there was one thing he did not know about this dream, no matter how vivid, how realistic it was. It was that at exactly this moment, far away, a girl with jet-black hair and eyes awoke with a start after having the exact same dream.


	24. A New Lease on His DaytoDay Life

Man, pumping out chapters pretty quick lately. Here's another chapter for you, hope you like it. Kind of a filler, but it's got an important convo at the end. ^_~ Might be a while before my next chapter, I've got two 'fics in desperate need of updating, and well, my writing time as of late has been solely for A Change of Heart. But I promise I'll be back with a kickin' chapter!

Still breathing hard, Trunks stood up from the desk, walking shakily to the window. Looking out into the surreal height, it made him worse, and he went into his lounge and fell into the couch.

__

What was that? He caught himself asking in his head. Shaking his head he pulled a pillow under his head. Too fearful of sleep—and the dreams that were included—and too tired and fatigued to fight it off. Moments later thought, he began a restless sleep.

"Trunks?" Someone whispered softly, brushing light fingers over his shoulder. "Trunks?" It breathed again, and Trunks forced himself from sleep. Brows furrowed, he opened his eyes and a hazy view of the room around him was present.

"Trunks, are you all right?" It asked, no longer a whisper, but still soft. He blinked a couple times, clearing his sight, and pulled himself to a sitting position. Turning his head he saw a sweetly smiling Marron look at him with concern.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She asked, and he rubbed his forehead with his palm, nodding. "Hey, it's ok, get some rest, we'll all go another time." Marron, the forgiving one. She started towards the door, resting a hand gracefully on the doorknob.

"Marron," He said, and she turned around. "thanks." She smiled and nodded knowingly. Turning the knob she stepped in the doorway, turning around once again to face him.

"We'll go see another movie, kay? So you can still see it with us—" Trunks shook his head and she titled her own to the side. "Oh, all right. I'll tell Goten and the others." She took another step back. "You get some rest, ok?" She said quickly, and he nodded.

The door shut, and Trunks was left alone again. Grabbing a blanket from a chest at one end of the couch, he pulled it over his shoulders and fell again into slumber.

Pan's eyes shot open, staring around wildly for the alarm clock. Reading it's time—10:45—she bolted upright and leapt out of the bed. Speaking to herself like she always did when in a hurry, she rushed to the bathroom and shoved her toothbrush in her mouth, washing her face at the same time.

Minutes later, she burst into her bedroom and dived into drawers for clothing. Throwing them on without she grabbed her bag, coat, and shoes, leaping down the stairs—literally.

She ran into the kitchen and started putting her shoes on without sitting down, using her finger as a shoehorn as she opened a cupboard and grabbed a granola bar. Opening it with her teeth she opened the fridge and snatched a bottled water.

"Pan?" She heard and she turned to her right, granola bar and wrapper in her mouth, one hand putting on a shoe, other hand clutching the water. She looked truly frazzled and scatterbrained, and Kaye stifled full out laughter.

"Did you know it's Saturday?" She questioned, and Pan dropped her granola bar. Kaye laughed some more and Pan sat on one of the island stools, looking as if she was expecting tears. "Hey, go get some extra sleep." Kaye suggested, and Pan shook her head disappointedly.

"Can't." She said, and Kaye raised a brow. "I never can fall asleep in the day…well, unless I'm really tired." She explained and Kaye raised a corner of her mouth. "Sad, isn't it?" Pan said, walking into the TV room, leaving Kaye without a goodbye.

Mary Kate was playing with one of Lynda's cats, giggling to herself. Even her giggle sounded Irish. Pan noted, plopping into the recliner.

"What's wrong?" Mary Kate asked, dropping the cat toy. "Ya' look awful." Pan nodded, sinking into the recliner's depths. "How are ya' feelin', I mean, with everythin', ya' know." Pan smiled. Mary Kate was such a sweetheart. Out of all the roommates Pan had, she felt the closest to Mary Kate. Even through a culture difference, they were the most compatible.

"I'm ok, I, everything yesterday annoyingly reminded me of him, that's all. Guess it put me in a bad mood." Mary Kate nodded understandingly, and all conversation on the topic was put on hold when Kaye walked in the room with some cereal in hand.

"So, what are you two individuals discussing?" She asked, playing like she was highly intellectual. Both the girls smiled and looked at each other.

"We, um, we were discussing eligible bachelors." Pan stuttered out, using the first topic that came to her mind. Soon after, she regretted it.

"Oooh, talking about eligible bachelors, you both were there when the news talked about Trunks Briefs last night, right?" Kaye asked, and Mary Kate looked at Pan and then back at her other roommate.

"Trunks Briefs?" She questioned quietly. Kaye nodded vigorously and took another large bit of cereal.

"Yes, so what do you think of this 'mysterious blonde'?" She asked, finishing off her bowl of breakfast. Mary Kate looked to Pan, but before anyone could think at all, Pan spoke up with a laugh.

"Him like her? No way, they're just way good friends. Besides, she likes Goten." Mary Kate closed her jaw-dropped mouth and Kaye looked at Pan questioningly, a bit of shock at the sudden outburst present.

Pan looked around and realized her mistake too late. Groaning inwardly she vowed to nail her mouth shut at a later date. Unfortunately she hadn't done it earlier.

"What do you mean? It's not like you know him, Pan…?" Mary Kate cleared her throat suddenly—yet casually, she still was a lady.

"What she means is she recently—this morning even—heard tha' tha' same girl is going after another famous personality named Goten Son. Yes, and tha' tha' Marron girl grew up as'a family friend to, uh, Trunks Briefs." Nice recovery. Pan needed to pay her later. "Yes, ya' haven't heard of tha' yet?" Kaye looked embarrassed, obviously—to her—she was behind on the celebrity gossip.

"Oh, I didn't know—"

"Peace out!" Katie walked into the room wearing pink bunny slippers and PJ's with moons and stars on them like a traditional American. She had a bowl of Scooby-Doo cereal in her hands and was chomping merrily.

Pan raised a finger and saluted her, but the other girls—not used to American greetings—looked at her without a word. She sat down on the arm of the couch, chomping another bite.

"Dude, why did I wake up so early?" She asked to no one. Today's Saturday, I should've slept till one." She stretched for emphasis, then went back to her cereal. Pan yawned in agreement, leaving Mary Kate and Kaye out of the conversation.

"I so know how you feel." Pan said mid-stretch. "I forgot it was Saturday this morning, and got up in a panic." Katie smiled. "It was awful, did everything two—or three—at a time. Brushed my hair and changed my clothes, makeup and perfume at the same time." She grinned, and the other girls grinned back. "Ok, I admit it, I forgot my makeup and perfume this morning. Those aren't the highest points of my morning routine, that'd be the brushing of the teeth and the applying of the deodorant." She grinned even bigger, cheesily, and they laughed.

"I guess tha'd be me too!" Mary Kate cheered. The front door opened and in came Lynda, holding several paper bags full of flowers. "L'nda!" Mary Kate called, and the blonde looked this way. "Wha're those for?" She seemed excited, like a child who knew what his treat was, but asked anyway.

"They're for tonight's decoratoral party. I'm in charge of the flower centerpieces." She explained. "And, it's part of my grade. Everyone in the class has something to 'decorate' and then that's part of the class. Sounds fun, doesn't it?" Kaye looked excited, but Katie's and Mary Kate's faces both fell. Katie's at the thought of that meticulous work, and Mary Kate's at the realization that those were not for her or the house. Lynda grinned and went into the dining room, setting the bags down and leaving, retrieving some tools for the job.

"Why would anyone want to do tha—" Katie started, but Mary Kate slugged her in the arm just before Lynda walked back in the adjoining dining room. She left again, and Mary Kate turned to Katie.

"Because, she loves this stuff. She's excited, so you should be too." Katie looked around with scrunched up brows, then back at Mary Kate.

"I saw you were disappointed." She pointed out, and Mary Kate shook her head.

"I was disappointed because I wanted them to decorate the house. That's all. And who knows, she might have leftovers. Pan's and my room could use something in the window." Pan and Mary Kate both nodded.

"And us?" Katie asked. Kaye seemed to agree. "We definitely need something in ours, it looks like a four-wall cell." She expounded, trying to top whatever Mary Kate had set. The other girls looked at Lynda who just walked in.

"I don't suppose anyone would like to help me?" All four jumped up, eager to show loyalty to the interior designer in training. "Thanks so much!" She said, giving the closest, Kaye, a hug.

Starting away through another door they heard her say to herself, "And the leftovers will look so good in my room!" Falling over Anime style, the girls collected themselves and started working on the flowers.

"Trunks!" That definitely wasn't the voice that had awoken him the night before. Oh, he didn't want to wake up. "Trunks!" It persistently called again, and he groggily opened his eyes, attempting to sit up.

Bulma was leaning over him, leaning on the back of the couch. With an annoyed—yet not irritated—expression on her face, she stood up straight and folded her arms, eyeing her son.

"Wha—" He started, but he never got to finish his sentence. Just about the same time it escaped from his mouth, there was a counter-attack.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he looked at her hazily, fighting the urge—the need—to lay back down again. "You didn't come home last night, no explanation, I come here this morning to look for you, and find you passed out on the couch. What happened?" The last question held concern, but once again he was too caught up in fighting the need to lay down, and she was zoned out completely.

"Trunks?" She asked, and he rolled his head to meet her gaze. "What's wrong?" She leant forward and brushed the hair out of his eyes, her concern evident.

"I—" He began, but his own voice shocked him, as if it wasn't meant to be heard. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I was just so tired last night, I came over here to rest, and I, I…I guess I fell asleep."

"Oh, Trunks." She said, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Maybe I was wrong to give you so much responsibility right now." Trunks looked at her and gave an expression that he disagreed. She looked at him and raised a brow.

"No, I can handle this, it's just that I'm not doing what I should—"

"Like what, Trunks? You're not doing anything you shouldn't. You're not doing anything that a twenty year-old shouldn't. You've got a big company solely on your hands. A huge company at your disposal. With no training, no school for it. No, I was stupid to think you could handle it." Ouch, that hurt. Stupid that you thought I couldn't handle it?

"I mean, I was much older than you when I took it over, and I had _tons_ of experience. I had bent over my father for years, and that only started in my teens. And because I had nothing better to do. Ah, wait, I traveled around with Goku and Yamcha, looking for mysterious balls that work like a genie. I suppose I had something to do. But my world was small, all I saw were Dragonballs and Capsule Corps." Trunks smirked at her. "All right, I saw Yamcha. But I was young—and dumb." She smiled. "I didn't take over the company until I had two kids, a husband, and years of experience. And I still struggled till I got it down pat." She leaned in a bit closer.

"I know you can _handle _it, you've been doing great so far—whatever you want to believe. But I think it was unfair of me to send you into it just like you were, and expect you to run it without one bit of change. Send you into the flames without some water so to speak. Things change, and one person can't handle everything—at least not without experience. With time you'll run it like a pro, but you need to allow yourself some mistakes, some shortcomings."

He leaned forward, head on hands, elbows on knees. 

"Now, look at Vixen Entertainment, that's a good venture. There's something I would never have the courage for. And you did, and I know it's going to make it. More than make it! See, you're instigating a big change there, and a good one. I foresee Vixen Entertainment as a huge company in the future. With our technology, and Degraid's advertising and marketing genius, this will be one company to definitely kick some stuff, if you know what I mean." Trunks smiled, and she did too.

"Now, you are going to take a break—"

"No, I'm fine, mom. Really, I feel much better about it now." She tilted her head to the side, inspecting his expression. "I promise." He smiled and she nodded.

"Just like me, eh?" He laughed and nodded. "Ok, but if you feel yourself falling into what you did last night, promise you'll tell me? Then you can take a vacation and I'll get to come back and visit for a bit." She grinned.

"I think the vacation is more for you than me." Trunks pointed out and she nodded vigorously.

"Of course, haven't you clued in yet?" She stood up and made her way to the door. "You sure you're going to be ok today?" She asked, and he nodded, standing up and brushing out his shirt. "Alrighty then, I'll be going. Want me to get Claire?" She questioned, one hand on the doorknob.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." She nodded and without another word left.

The combination of work stress and Pan stress had finally caught up with him, and he was glad for the pep talk his mother had given him. Taking a new lease on his day to day life, he sat at his desk and began work.


	25. A Pushy Reporter

As I promised, I wouldn't be back until I wrote for my other stories some. Well, I pushed out two chapters and came back to this one again. hehe. I have the feeling I'll have to rotate them evenly for now or else I'll go mad. But, I just couldn't stay away from this one for too long, and before writing more chapters for the others I pumped one out for this tonight. This came to my head today, thought it would give a good twist for a chapter…or perhaps more. wink!

You know the usual, don't own anything you recognize…but there's a new twist today. I don't own a newspaper that happens to be called The White Sun (if there is one, I made it up tonight), I don't own a magazine called The Expounder—if there is one, it's just a spinoff of The Inquirer, The Globe, etc. And I don't own them either. I also don't own Forbes magazine which is mentioned a couple times, and no, Trunks has never in real life appeared in it. hehe. Enjoy the chapter!

Pan sat down on her bed, feeling like an absolute failure. Why did her life seem to be crumbling under her? She thought that getting away from home would do her good, and it had, but now things were changing, and depression was setting in.

The tabby cat jumped on her bed, and she shoved it off with a swipe, not in the mood for its perky attitude. Lying down on her stomach, her head wresting on her arms, she tried her hardest not to let the tears fall that threatened to.

To no avail, they still poured, and she found her shoulders shaking with the effort. The tabby cat jumped on the bed once more, but this time she didn't notice—or care for that matter.

Tears streaming down her cheeks and over her arms, she cried her heart out for everything that had hurt her lately. She cried for Trunks, for leaving home, for missing home, for giving up her job with Degraid, for the bet, and her recent failures.

A tap came to her door, and Pan silenced herself, waiting. The doorknob turned, and Pan held her breath, imagining Mary Kate on the other side, not wanting to interrupt anything.

But it wasn't Mary Kate. Katie walked into the room, a bag of potato chips in one hand, and a curious expression on her face. Pan realized her breath was still being held captive, and she let it out.

"What's wrong, Panny?" Katie asked, sitting down next to her. Pan shook her head, wiping away tears, but still Katie wasn't disrupted. "Pan, you know you can tell me. Spill it." And then Pan spilt it. All of it. From Trunks, to the bet, to her papers that weren't printing, to her philosophy club that was crumbling around her, to her French group that hated her as president, to her writers club idea that was bashed, to her homesickness, to every single little thing that wasn't working. Pan felt the failure, and everything else that had been bothering her lately rose to the top as usual.

"Panny," Katie said when Pan had finished, tears streaming down her cheeks again. "you're not a failure." Pan didn't seem convinced, and Katie continued. "Just because no one else appreciates the work you put into all your clubs, just because everyone's too lazy to help, or agree that starting this or that would be great, just because people aren't ambitious, or understanding, or care that you have feelings, just because of that, you're going to let your life stop?" She exclaimed, and Pan's eyebrows rose. "Pan, the world is filled with unhappy people, and you're not one of them. You're ambitious, smart, creative, and full of life. There is no way your ideas and dreams are going to be put on hold because of every sorry-butt person out there who gives you crap."

Katie put her hands on her hips roughly and stood up. "Pan, you do whatever you want, whatever you think is good, and make all those people regret the day that they didn't become a part of it. When you're running a book award organization, or being this or that, running all of this and all of that, they are going to regret the day they didn't join your writing club, or didn't help you out in the French club. Because Pan," She said, gaining volume. "you're going to be famous, you're going to move mountains, and they'll be eating your dust."

Pan had to hand it to her; Katie was good enough to be a motivational speaker. Nodding, Pan realized her tears were dried, replaced with determination. Pan would go out there tomorrow and knock 'em dead, she just knew she would. And she would make everyone in that stupid school regret the day they didn't agree with Pan Son.

The next day Pan awoke with vigor, ready to take on the day. She had decided to get up earlier to have more time to get ready, and she did admit she looked a lot better than usual. She went into the kitchen and fed the cats for Lynda, and she sat down and made herself waffles, cream of wheat, and she poured herself a nice glass of milk, instead of the traditional cold cereal and a glass of water to wash it down.

She was surprised and delighted to know that she had time to curl up on the couch and read the morning newspaper, and she relished all the interesting articles. Even one on Capsule Corporations new venture with Degraid Advertising, Vixen Entertainment.

__

Many mock the idea that a technology corporation and an advertising firm will come together and create an entertainment-based company, but they ate their hats this morning when Vixen Entertainment announced something coming.

Trunks Brief's, new president of Capsule Corporations, announced at a press conference concerning Vixen Entertainment (VE), that VE would be releasing its own advanced line of home entertainment equipment, including flat-panel television screens, surround sound speakers, DVD players, and CD players, all featuring the mysterious AvSS. AvSS stands for "Advanced Sound and Sight", and Capsule Corporation has been hiding the secret weapon for several—test-heavy—years.

We can only imagine the income that the new AvSS items will bring in; showing that Vixen Entertainment does indeed have a future in the vastly populated Entertainment universe, and a position on top, as well. What else can we expect from Capsule Corporations?

But this is not all. Trunks Brief's, while holding the spot for Most Eligible Bachelor, also holds another record breaking spot in an important culture. The culture of business, wealth, and power. Trunks Brief's was noted in Forbes magazine this month for being the wealthiest man under 21, ever. Plus he holds a coveted spot on the cover of Forbes magazine for the December—year sum-up—issue.

Pan closed the paper. Yes, Trunks was running things wonderfully back at home. And even though that article threatened to, it did not bring down her good attitude for the day. Setting it down on the kitchen island, she glanced at her watch and grabbed her bookbag, heading out the door and to school.

"Well, well, well." Goten said, looking over the December issue of Forbes. Trunks shook it off, looking at his data-pad screen. "The richest man over 21…ever." He emphasized the last word and smirked. "Most eligible bachelor, Vixen Entertainment going to thrive...yes, Trunks, you are on the world's map." He sat down the magazine and looked over at his best friend.

"And why didn't you invite me when you got interviewed?" Goten asked jokingly. "When did you get it for that matter?" He asked on a serious note. Trunks typed a few more words and then leaned back in his chair.

"I was interviewed during my lunch hour about a week—two weeks, ago. They didn't even tell me exactly what it was for. I thought it was solely for Vixen, but apparently not."

"Apparently." Goten said to himself. "Do you know what?" He asked, standing. "It's surreal to go to a grocery store and see pictures of your best friend grinning on the cover of teen magazines. And then to also see him on Forbee's and all at the same time."

"It's Forbes." Trunks pointed out, smiling, typing on his keyboard once again. "Did you know that?"

"Yes, but I was curious to see if you were listening." He folded his arms. "Anyway, can't you break away for a bit and grab a bite to eat with me?" He pleaded, and Trunks looked over the work that still needed done on his desk. Biting his lip he finally agreed and the two left out the door.

An hour later they returned, and Claire followed them both anxiously into Trunks office. She had a folder in her arms, and she looked as if she might hop on one foot and then the other.

"Yes, Claire?" Trunks asked, and she handed him the folder. He looked it over, going through the multiple papers, than looked at her again.

"Another press conference, this time with even more people present. Representatives also from Asia this time, plus Europe again." He nodded, wondering why Claire was so antsy about just a press conference.

"Just schedule it between Conner Degraid's and my schedules. You know the drill." Still she stood there, and Trunks looked at her questioningly.

"Sir," She continued. "There's a reporter to see you." This was it. "A Miss Summers. With the White Sun." She explained.

"Right now?" He questioned, setting down his folder of papers. She nodded, and he sighed. "Ok, I'm going to walk Goten out, after I leave have her come in and I'll see her when I get back." Claire nodded, walking out of the room.

"Walking me out? But this is only our first date." Goten joked, walking out the door with Trunks.

"Shut up." Trunks said, shutting the door behind them, and pointing towards the stairs rather than the elevator.

After walking Goten out Trunks walked back up the stairs, not in the mood to talk to a stuffy reporter who wanted to discuss the particulars of his venture—didn't these people know enough already?

However, when he entered his office the reporter was far form what he expected. Long, blonde hair that curled just barely on the ends, softly cascading around her shoulders, penetrating violet eyes, a pale lavender suit with a glittering single button on the front, white, strappy shoes, and a hem line halfway up her thigh was what Trunks saw. A far cry from the old, just graying woman he expected. No, this woman couldn't be barely older than her, if she was even that.

She was looking through the folder that Claire had brought him only moments ago, and she slapped it shut when he walked in. Gracefully setting it down on the table she stood up and extended her hand.

"Mr. Briefs?" She asked, and Trunks was shocked it wasn't deep and barely croaking. But then again, he was still shocked she wasn't over thirty-five.

"Yes." He said quietly, appearing wary, as he shook her hand back. "And you are?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Miss Summers." She said with a smile. "I hope it isn't inconvenient for you now." She said quickly, and he shook his head, sitting down opposite her and motioning for her to do the same.

"No, not at all. What can I help you with?" She smiled broader, revealing glistening white teeth.

"I was just hoping for an interview." She explained, and he smiled. She took a tape recorder out from her purse and rewound it. "You don't mind?" She asked, referring to the recorder. He shook his head, used to lazy reporters whose handwriting was as bad as doctors.

It stopped with a click and she cleared her throat, pressing record.

It started with the usual questions, the business, what plans he has, what expectations. Then, still usual, being the most eligible bachelor, what was he looking for in a woman, what qualities did he value, was he seeing anyone, was he really seeing anyone, all the usual.

He answered with rehearsed ease until she turned the tape recorder off and slid it back into her purse. Looking him straight in the eye, she leant forward on the coffee table, her suit falling loosely off one shoulder.

"Now, Mr. Briefs, you can be honest with me. What kind of things tire you in this sort of job?" He swallowed, as her eyes drooped seductively.

"Um, well, nothing really. Sure it can get tiring, what job doesn't have its stress? But really, there isn't a news story on that." She nodded, listening.

"How do you like to unwind after a long, stressful day?" She asked, and he bit his lip, not wanting to answer 'watch TV and eat ice-cream'.

"I like to read, a lot in fact. I watch some TV, news mostly, what else is on?" She grinned. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Do you long for that girl that rubs your neck, massages your shoulder after a long day?" She questioned, her voice deepening, the pace slowing. She leaned forward even more, now looking up drastically.

He swallowed once more, standing up. Her eyes followed him, her head doing the same, though just barely. He walked over to his desk and folded his arms, leaning against it. She tilted her head to the side, tossing silky hair over one shoulder.

"I am happy with my circumstances right now. Although if I do find that girl I won't hesitate going after her." He smiled, not helping the thought of Pan, and she stood up, walking nearer to him.

She casually strode up next to him, an eyebrow raised. She brought a hand up to his shoulder and rested it there, tossing hair over her shoulder casually. He felt the hairs stick up on the back of his neck, and his body was urging him to jump to the other side of the room. However he was a gentleman, and embarrassing her wouldn't be gentlemanly.

She brought her other hand, her left, up to his arm and gazed up at him, and gentleman or not, he began the escape route. However he didn't have enough time.

"Perhaps you'll change your mind." She said, smirking.

She brought her lips up to his and leant her head back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Instinctively his hands touched her waist, although not out of pleasure. She leant her head to one side and grabbed his face delicately. He had tightened his grip and began to push away when his office door opened, revealing Conner Degraid striding in.

"Tru—" He stopped speech and looked at the situation. Trunks finished his push and shoved her away, leaving her back against the desk, her hands gripping it securely.

"Conner, this isn't—" Trunks began, and Conner folded his arms, papers in hand, nodding.

"I believe you." Conner said, and Miss Summers looked down. "She was in my office…two days ago." Trunks looked at her with disbelief, and she pushed hair behind her ear, eyes still on the floor.

Conner picked up her bag and held it out, and she walked over and snatched it, still not looking up.

"Wait!" Trunks called, and she looked up at him as he walked over. Picking up her purse and digging through it, he pulled out the tape recorder. It was still running. Apparently she had only appeared to have turned it off when she did. She also had the record volume up to maximum; obviously not wanting to miss anything while is was deep in her purse.

Slamming it on the table, it did stop—actually, more than stop. Opening the tape deck, he slid the cassette out of place and crumpled it in his fist. Her jaw dropped, but Trunks didn't pay attention. He threw the remnants of the cassette in the trashcan and handed her back the busted recorder.

"Please don't come back." He said quietly, almost sadly. She took it silently and without a word stepped out of the room. Trunks sighed and sat down, Conner by his side. He turned to face his pushy-reporter veteran friend and drew up a corner of his mouth.

"So, what exactly happened in your experience?" Trunks asked, and Conner sighed a storyteller sigh, folding his arms and leaning back.

"Just about the same probably. Comes in, interviews normal questions, turns off the recorder, walks over and sits on my lap, and attempts to make out with me." Trunks rolled his eyes. "I stood up and she tumbled to the ground, then I realized the recorder was rolling. She had forgotten to put it in her purse."

"Then I'm safe to say she's not with the White Sun?" Trunks found it hard to believe one of the largest newspapers in the world would hire the girl to do this interview. Conner chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Not at all. She's with the Expounder." Trunks' brows shot up, and Conner nodded. "It's good you didn't kiss back." Conner said, then smiled genuinely to himself. "But then again, you have someone else on your mind." Trunks smiled to himself sadly.

He may have her on his mind, but he'd never have _her_. The realization was an awful feeling, and it brought back haunting memories of her kiss, her eyes, and the flowing hair that always smelled so wonderful.


	26. Pan's Discovery, as Told by WHO?

I'm back with another chapter! Things have been crazy though, I'm about to open two webpages, a book review one for personal enjoyment, and a Daniel Radcliffe fan page for personal enjoyment also. I shut my book club down, and I'm trying to post some more chapters for my other 'fics. sighs Yes, too much to do, so little time. Anywayz, I hope you like this chapter. Exciting developments! It seems way short, but in fact it's longer than my past couple ones. shrugs I never know how long my chappies will be until they're done. lol. Also, I've been busy reading this wonderful 'fic by Mikila called, For the Love of a Child. Vegeta/Trunks 'fic. No, not that way! It's a 'fic about Vegeta and Trunks and it's really very touching. It made me cry, and that's saying something. Anywayz, I've been rambling, so I will leave you now with chapter 26!

Pan looked through a magazine, cup of hot chocolate in hand. Bunny slippers on her feet, snuggly pajama's fresh from the dryer, she was content with her seat on the couch. Mary Kate hopped into the room, one cat over her shoulder, and sat down next to Pan, an anxious look on her face.

Pan looked up from her read and Mary Kate grinned from ear to ear, the cat hopping off her lap.

"Yes?" Pan asked, ready to get back on her magazine. Mary Kate giggled as if a brilliant plan was about to be exposed.

"Want to go shopping?" She burst out. "Ya' know, Christmas shopping?" Pan had to admit, it sounded like fun. "All of us girls are goin', please say ya' will!" She pleaded.

"Fine, fine." Pan said, sitting her magazine on the wicker coffee table and standing. "I'll go get dressed then."

And so, ten minutes later, Pan came down the stairs sporting khaki corduroy pants and a red sweater, her hair pulled half back, and red rhinestone studs in her ears. She had reluctantly shed off her layer of pajama's for the outfit, but at least this was some of her more comfortable clothes.

The girls set out together, the sun just setting, all walking abreast, and heading towards fun shopping in Soho.

"Ms. Pierce," Trunks said, walking towards Conner's secretary. "is Conner here?" The woman put down her work and swiveled her chair around to meet Trunks.

"Mr. Briefs, we've been trying to contact you, sir. Mr. Degraid had urgent business in London, and he left immediately. I'm sorry, sir—"

"It's fine." Trunks said with a smile. "I've been on his side before, I understand." He took a step back. "I'll be going then, thank you." She gave him a pleasant smile and he trotted down the steps.

He was actually relieved. He wasn't in the mood to go out tonight. No, a quiet night at home seemed much more his style for today.

Pan unzipped the back of the dress and stepped out of it. She had finally—after a long search—found the dress she deemed worthy as her Christmas dress.

It was red and glittered in the light. It had a v-neck that was off the shoulders, with a matching—although higher—v in the back. With Grecian muse style sleeves—or more true, sleeveless—it hugged her body until her knees where it began to flow out, although not as extreme as a mermaid skirt.

It contrasted beautifully with her jet-black strands, and made her black pools for eyes stand out, attracting attention to her sharp, elegant brows. She felt confident in it, even though if she didn't there would be no reason for it.

She had gone shopping for Christmas presents to take home—she was leaving in just three days—but she couldn't help but indulge on the dress…and matching, strappy sandals with a diamond clasp.

She had gotten a lot of presents though. A bound leather sketchbook along with some real, European pencils for Marron, along with a Scottish wool hat. For Bura she had bought some ritzy bangles and a necklace with a real, Irish four leaf clover in cased in glass. For Goten, a newsboy hat and a Video Game he had begged her for. Apparently it wasn't available in the states. For her mother, British lavender perfume, a cameo necklace, and sheep's wool sweater. For her father, Scottish kid gloves, a sheep's wool sweater, and a British tie.

There were many presents for everyone else—but too much to name all at once. Happy with her purchases she bought the dress and shoes, and the girls dashed out in search of a restaurant.

"Pan, that dress looks gorgeous on you." Lynda said when she and Pan were a bit behind the rest. "Really, it does." Pan smiled, rearranging her boxes and bags in her arms.

"Thank you, I hope it does." She said with a grin. "Oomph!" Pan dropped her boxes as she collided with a young man, and she scurried to get them off of the damp street. The young man gave an apology, kneeling down and helping her, and than Pan realized he had an American accent.

She straightened up, and he handed her the parcels he had retrieved.

"That's fine." She said back, taking them, then looked up. "Conner?" She exclaimed, and he grinned, recognizing her. "Conner Degraid!" She said and gave him a hug before she realized it. She drew back; realizing what she had done, and gave a nervous closed-lip smile.

"It's good to see you, Pan!" He said, and she had the feeling he really meant it, strangely enough. "That's right, you're going to school abroad now, aren't you." She smiled nodding, and he looked around, then back at her. "I just got out of a business meeting, why don't you come have dinner with me?" He asked, and Lynda poked her just when she was saying no.

"Sure!" She said anxiously, although she was anxious for nothing else but for Lynda to stop poking her. The other girls had come walking back by now, and they smiled at the dashing business man.

"Would your friends like to come—"

"Oh, thank you, but we really couldn't right now." Lynda apologized. "I'm actually glad Pan's going with you, because she was about to go home by herself for the evening. We have plans." She explained, and Pan shook her head to herself. Lynda was an excellent liar.

"Well, that can't happen. Please come have dinner with me." Pan nodded, and the girls said their goodbye's before leaving them.

"Where to?" He asked as they started walking down the street towards the more restaurant-heavy side of town.

"You're asking me?" She said, and he nodded, offering his arm. She took it. "I think you're more qualified." She said, and he turned to her.

"You've been living here for almost two months." He stated, and she shook her head. "No?" He questioned, and she laughed.

"Yes, I have, but you've probably visited London a lot. Enough to over qualify me." He laughed, saying 'ok, you've got me' and they stopped at a parked limo. 

Climbing in he announced a name of a restaurant and the limousine started on its way.

Half an hour later Pan walked into one of the nicest restaurants she had seen in a while. She looked disapprovingly at her casual clothing, but before she could worry too much, Conner grabbed her hand and led her towards a waiter that was standing next to an empty table.

She sat down and put her napkin on her lap, then opened her menu and started glancing at everything. There were so many things, how could she ever decide? She voiced her thoughts and Conner smiled.

"Always go with something that you know what it is, just a tip." She smiled and looked for something familiar. That brought her list down quite a bit. "That is," He added. "unless you want to try something new. In that case, go for the strangest thing on there." The strangest thing on the menu didn't look to appetizing, but with a good luck wish she closed her menu, deciding to get it.

"Trying something different, I see." He said, waving the waiter over. "Seared Veal with the Raspberry Sauce." He said, and turned to Pan expectantly.

"The L'garcon." She said, and Conner raised a brow. "Water for me, with lemon she added."

"Nothing stronger?" Conner asked, and she shook her head, holding up a hand. "That's it then. Water for me too." The waiter nodded and left, taking their menu's with them. "The L'garcon, eh?" He asked, and she nodded. "You couldn't find anything on there more…interesting?"

"No." She smiled. "I think northern French escargot is as risky as I get tonight." Conner's jaw dropped.

"Snails?" He asked, and she nodded. He put a hand to his forehead with a sigh. She looked at him questioningly, and he continued. "I had that just the other day, for lunch. I had no idea that was what it was." She laughed and soon caught him smiling.

Later, as the plates were nearly clean, it was Conner's turn to start a topic of conversation again.

"So, is Trunks anxious for you to get home?" He asked, and Pan looked at him curiously, holding her knife and fork still.

"What do you mean?" She asked back, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is Trunks happy you're coming back so soon?" Again she looked at him curiously. "Haven't you talked to him recently?" He finally asked, and she looked down.

"Oh, no. Trunks and I haven't spoken since I left." She said, nudging her food a bit with her fork.

"What do you mean?" He said, distorted concern on his face. "What happened?" He asked once again when she didn't venture with any words.

"Oh, nothing really. We just left on a bad note." She said, skewering a snail and putting it in her mouth.

"What happened?" He asked again, prodding more. She shook her head and lied her fork down, leaning her elbows in the table.

"I found out about your bet." Pan said flatly, retrieving an arm and picking up her water, taking a sip. Conner shook his head, looking down at his plate. "Conner, it's fine, I'm not mad at you. I just—"

"He didn't take the money." Conner said, and her bottom lip dropped in confusion. "He said he didn't want the money. He said it had become more than a bet." Conner finished, looking at her straight on now. "He didn't care about it, Pan. He wouldn't take the money."

Pan threw clothes into her suitcase at a rapid pace, sending a constant stream of clothes from her drawers and closet to her suitcase which sat open on her bed.

Not even taking time to fold them nicely, piles of what looked like dirty laundry sat like mountain peaks from her luggage.

Mary Kate walked into the room with a piece of paper in one hand, a pen in the other, and a phone still perched on her shoulder. She folded the paper and handed it to Pan, tossing the phone on the bed and stuffing the pen in her bookbag by her own bed.

"It's a red-eye." Mary Kate said as Pan looked it over. "Leaves at 12:45…" She looked at her watch. "Two and a half hours. I suggest you go as early as you can; this is a last-minute ticket." Pan grinned.

"Ok, I got you." She looked around. "I'm almost done." She explained, one hand at the back of her neck, in a look so reminiscent of Goku. "Just need to grab some last minute things."

Pan sighed, sitting in her seat, looking out the window at a twinkling London. She couldn't wait to get home, but saying goodbye—even though not for long—to her roommates had been hard. She hadn't known them long, but they seemed so close to her. 

Perhaps it was because they were the first people outside of her family that she had lived with. Whatever the cause, the goodbye's were hard, and she didn't like thinking of them.

Leaning back in her seat, she closed her eyes, ready for a nap.

That nap never came. Instead, she was kept awake all night, not able to sleep at all. Finally she resigned to write in her journal, but that wasn't a very restful occupation.

Hours later Pan was still trying to find something to fill her time. She had given up sleep, after the third try, and she had probably written in a good half of her journal. She had skimmed the magazines, tried to find a good movie to watch, eaten all the peanuts the flight attendant would give her, and tried to play solitaire on the computer in the back of the seat in front of her.

Pan was bored.

Very bored.

There was no one on her row to talk to, and the only person—who only spoke French—there was anywhere around had gone to sleep. Pan cursed her in her head.

Annoying Christmas music was playing towards the front, too dim to sing along, and still her destination wasn't for another couple hours.

With a sigh she looked out the window, gazing at the stars as they dimmed into sunrise. People were groggily waking up around her, and an old woman who had had too much to drink called out: "Turn up the _*hic*_ music!"

The music was turned up and Pan clutched her pillow, shoving it over her face and leaning her head back against the seat with a groan.

Several hours later Pan fell through her front door with a thud. Her suitcase fell open beside her, sloppily packed clothes spilling out.

And, for the first time in just shy of twenty-four hours, Pan slept. Right on the floor in front of the stairs, hand still clutching her suitcase handle.

"Gohan!!!" Videl's voice bounded up the stairs to where her husband—was—sleeping peacefully. He jumped out of it and ran down the stairs to where Videl was standing over someone lying on the floor, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Wha—" Discovering it was Pan, his jaw dropped. "What is she doing here?" He asked, and Videl put a hand on her hip.

"Well I certainly don't know." Gohan leaned forward and shook her shoulder gently.

"Pan?" He whispered, and she groggily awoke. "Pan, what happened?" He asked as she got up. She stuffed her things back in the suitcase and latched it shut, then handed it to her father.

"I got home early." Was all she said before climbing the stairs and crawling into bed.


	27. Trunks!

After reading my reviews today, I suddenly got in the mood to write some more. Also, seeing as I've been waiting a while for this part, it wasn't that hard to write. I hope you like it. Not very long, but there IS a cliffhanger at the end. evil laugh Enjoy!

Pan's eyes slowly opened, and the hazy view of her room began to sharpen. There was the noise of the food processor downstairs, and she could hear her father typing away on the computer in the next room.

With a groan she got out of her warm, comfortable cocoon of blankets, and rolled out of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. With another groan she stood up, stretching her back. The ensuing cracks were satisfactory, and she made her way downstairs in a sleepy trance.

Her mother—as expected—was slicing, dicing, and mutilating something in the food processor. As she got closer she discovered it was something orangish in color. She sat down at the table and her mother turned around, turning the food processor off with a click. She had her head tilted to the side, as if expecting Pan to say something.

Pan didn't.

Videl put a hand on her hip expectantly, and Pan shook her head with a sigh.

"Ok, I came home early." She said, as if that explained everything.

"I can see that." Videl said, pouring the orange-colored stuff in a pot. Pan, knowing her mother was demanding a further explanation, began a speech. A speech that, as Pan had a hunch, would last for an hour.

An hour after Pan explained everything, Videl was finishing her sweet potato soup, stirring in a touch of cinnamon. Gohan walked in with the sixth sense that food was ready to be eaten, and sat down at the table expectantly.

"So, what were you girls talking about?" He asked, folding his arms on the table, leaning on them comfortably.

Videl smiled to herself and Pan shook her head.

"We'll brief it up at dinner." Videl explained; knowing Pan wasn't in the mood for the hour-long explanation again.

"Mom!" Bura yelled at the top of her lungs, standing at the bottom of the stairs. The person to whom she was yelling, her mother, was taking forever to get dressed. "If you'd let me go with Marron I'd have already been there an hour ago!" She yelled in somewhat of a tantrum.

Trunks shook his head from his seat on the couch, and Vegeta read a magazine indifferently.

"What's taking her so long?" Bura pouted, folding her arms and swiveling around to look at Trunks. He shrugged his shoulders, which infuriated her more, and she turned her face towards the stairs once more.

"Mom!!!" She bellowed, and Bulma appeared at the top of the stairs, khaki's and a green and red Christmas sweater on.

"Bura, really you should try out for Hollywood." Bulma said, grabbing her coat. "You could make millions with your screaming. You know, for horror movies and all that." Bura glared at her, but Bulma ignored it.

"All right, family, ready for the mall?" Bulma asked, a smile on her face.

Pan inspected a pair of jeans and rolled her eyes upon seeing the "super-duper low rise" sticker on them. Really, what was so fashionable about jeans that hung off your backside? She imagined it had to do with how shorts couldn't get any shorter, so they just had to come from a different direction.

"Can't find anything?" Videl questioned over her shoulder. Pan shook her head, flopping the pair of jeans back on the display table.

"Nothing at all." She said and Videl nodded, understanding and listening both at the same time.

"That is just disgusting!" Gohan said, walking into the store and over to them. Videl raised an eyebrow and Pan furrowed hers. "I mean, I stumble into a store on accident and there are pictures of women in underwear EVERYWHERE!" He shook his head and folded his arms. "And do you know what that place is called? Veronica's Secret!" He shook his head. "Hmph!"

Pan started chuckling and Videl smirked a kind of trying-not-to-laugh smirk. Gohan threw them a face that said, "I'm serious!", but they didn't pay any attention.

"Well, she sure doesn't have any more secrets." He mumbled to himself, unfolding his arms and looking around.

"Dad never buys you anything from old Veronica's?" Pan asked, and Videl shook her head.

"Not ever." Videl said, and they smiled to each other before looking around some more.

"Women." Vegeta hmphed as the family walked by Veronica's Secret. "It's disgusting, selling themselves like that."

"But they're 'models', dad." Bura pointed out. "It's their profession. I mean, would you let me model?"

"Most certainly not. Sitting there with everything falling out, and every pathetic boy walking by and looking at you. No, I wouldn't let you model things like that." He snapped quickly, and Bura shook her head.

"You've never discouraged me wanting to model before." She commented, and Vegeta shook his head.

"Regular clothes. No one's supposed to see—"

"Both of you." Bulma said as they entered the food court. "Really, you both think you're right, and neither will admit being otherwise. Yes, someone has to model underwear I suppose, but, no Bura, you won't." Bura pouted and sat at the furthest seat, and Trunks chuckled to himself. "And Trunks," He looked up, his chuckling ceased. "I'm glad to know you don't ogle those Veronica models." He nodded solemnly, not in the mood for a spotlight, and Bura asked everyone what they wanted to eat before she went to order.

"Mom might want some new kitchen knives." Pan pointed out to her father, and Gohan took the hint, looking them over. She trotted over to her mother who was staring dazedly at baby clothes, and frowned when she saw the source of her mother's adoring stares. "Mom?" She asked, and Videl turned around. "Don't get any ideas, kay?" She said with a smile, and Videl shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm not. But it will be nice someday." She said with a mysterious smirk that made Pan ponder for a few moments. Seeing her mother's retreating back, she headed with her mother to the pretty Christmas dresses.

"See anything you like?" Pan asked, and Videl grinned, pointing to a black dress with glittering sequins in pinstripes diagonally down the dress. "Ooh, that's pretty. Why don't you get it?" She asked, and Videl shook her head. "Come on, you need something to wear tomorrow night." She pointed out, and Videl gave a thoughtful smirk.

"Oh, all right." She finally gave in, picking up one in her size and heading to the dressing room, Pan at her heels.

"Goten!" Trunks called out as his best friend walked by. Goten stopped and jerked around to find the source of the voice, and he grinned when he saw Trunks. 

Holding Marron's hand, he walked into the restaurant, standing casually next to Trunks. She smiled and waved at Bura, and Bura winked behind Goten's view.

"What are you guys doing here?" Goten asked, pulling Marron up closer and putting his arm around her waist. "The fam just doing some Christmas shopping last minute?" He asked with a grin and everyone gave their own different answers of yes.

"What about you?" Trunks asked, and Goten gave a half-shrug. "The same?" Goten nodded, giving another half-shrug. "That's cool."

"Marron wanted to pick up something for Pan too; she got home this morning." Trunks tried to look indifferent, but with that jolt to his gut he had a hard time believing he looked near anything indifferent.

"I heard, I can't wait to see her!" Bura exclaimed, and Marron nodded excitedly. "I hope she brought me something cool from London." She added with a grin, and Marron agreed.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you all to eat, see you tomorrow!" Goten said, nodding a goodbye.

"Bye!" Marron called, mostly to Bura, following him out and into the hustle and bustle of the Hilshire mall.

"How do you like it, mom?" Pan called from outside the dressing room door. Gohan had sneaked away to buy the fancy chef knifes, and Pan tried to keep her mother busy—and preoccupied—by giving her tons of things to try on.

"It's ok." Videl said weakly. "But it's not as good as something else in here. Pass me the next thing, sweetie." Pan obliged, switching a sweater with the pants her mother had just finished with.

"Pan!" Pan swung around to see Marron running towards her, arms outstretched and ready for a big hug. Indeed, one ensued and the girls exchanged excited, giggly hellos. "I'm so glad you're back!" Marron said, stepping back from the embrace. "What did you get me?" She questioned, and Pan smiled, holding up her hands.

"Can't tell you now. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow night." Marron shook her head.

"Figures." She said poutily. "But it's nothing more than I expected." Goten appeared on the scene and gave Pan a big hug, welcoming her back also.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Pan asked, folding up the pants she still had clutched in her arms.

"Just shopping." Marron explained. "But it seems everyone's doing that. I ran into a bunch of people from school, and we just came from seeing Bura and everyone." A jolt hit Pan straight in the stomach.

"Bura and everyone?" She asked quietly, and Marron nodded.

"Yeah, Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks even came." Pan started getting dizzy, and she sat down, the plan of folding the pair of pants far from her thoughts.

"Where are they?" She asked, and Marron tilted her head to the side.

"At the food court. They were eating. Why?" Pan sat straight up and handed Marron the pants.

"Excuse me." She said flatly, taking off towards the food court.

Pan ran as fast as she can. The food court was on the entire different side of the mall, and on the first floor, when she was on the fourth. The size of the Hilshire mall was unfathomable, huge and gigantic, bigger than any mall she had ever seen or dreamed of. 

She jet through little kids and teens with nothing better to do tonight, hoping she'd get there in time.

With deep breaths she tried not to lose her breath, but with the thoughts that were streaming through her head it was too hard to do. Her breath was becoming ragged, her mouth dry, but the food court was just ahead.

Screeching to a stop, she scanned below for any sign of them. Breathing heavy, ready to collapse, her hands gripped the railing tight as iron. Her eyes scanned frantically, looking for any sign…There! There they were! On their way to the door. They were almost there; Vegeta was grabbing the handle.

Without thinking, without realizing she even did it Pan yelled, shouting to the top of her lungs.

"Trunks!!!"


	28. Be Mine Until The Day I Die

It's finally here! No, I haven't forgotten! This last chapter has been through 8 re-writings until you have #9, the finished product. I just wasn't happy with it until now, but now I am content. I added a quick finish-up chapter next, so don't forget to read it, and the last chapter, Letter From the Author, I would love for anyone who has read this story to read it. I really would like that. I will quite jabbering, you want to read it already. :)

Pan watched helplessly as they left the mall; Trunks hadn't heard her. Four flights up from where they stood, Pan bit her lip, shoving away a tantrum. With a disheartened sigh Pan began the trek back to the store she had left her parents at.

The mall door shut behind Trunks, and his feet stopped, his eyebrows furrowing. He could have sworn someone had said his name, but he was probably imagining it. Even if someone had called his name, it was probably someone chasing after Trunks Brief's, most eligible bachelor in the world.

If someone were to look at Pan—in her present state—they'd probably think she was doing some sort of advanced yoga, or even playing a game of twister by herself.

Pan was attempting to wrap presents, and that was an acrobatic act in itself. Tape in one hand, scissors in the other, holding wrapping paper in place with one foot, holding the present in place with the other, Pan just couldn't reach her lips—which had a strip of tape in between them—to where she needed to apply tape.

With a grunt she shoved her head forward and finally the tape connected. Smoothing it with her chin, she released everything and fell flat on her back, breathing heavily. Rolling her eyes up, she bit one corner of her bottom lip, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Sitting up and looking around, she—with dissatisfaction—noticed she had only gotten one fourth of her presents wrapped. Deciding she needed a break, she adjourned downstairs to grab something to drink.

Her feet plodded happily down the carpeted stairs, her sweater socks padding like a feline paw. Her mother was in the living room reading, and her father was watching some mystery movie.

"Pan?" Her mother asked. Pan touched the door to the kitchen and turned her head towards her mother. "Do you need something?" She asked good-naturedly without looking up from her read.

"No, I'm just getting something to drink." She started to push the door open, but stopped. "What are you reading?" She asked, and Videl looked up.

"One of those murder mystery's. This one's called Murder on Christmas Eve." Pan nodded and walked into the kitchen. Her mother was always in search of the best murder mystery. However most had come short of her expectations.

Pan opened the fridge and grabbed a soda, popping it open and taking a sip. She opened the cupboard in search of some eats when her mother called from the living room.

"Don't eat anything!" She called, as if she could just sense Pan's plans. "We're going to go to your grandparent's soon enough for Christmas Eve dinner!" Pan rolled her eyes; dinner at her grandparent's wasn't for another three hours.

Trying not to make a sound, she grabbed the quietest munchie she could find and stuffed it down her shirt, creeping past the living room and back to her own room.

She'd have to get a move on if she expected to take half of the presents to dinner tonight.

Trunks slouched in his chair, running a hand through his lavender hair. He was starving, but his mother wouldn't let him have anything to eat. Nothing at all. And dinner at the Son's wasn't for another two hours! He had serious munch-need, but his mother had programmed the kitchen not to let him in.

Sometimes she was just too extreme with her measures.

Turning off his radio he got up and climbed in his bed, ready for a power nap before the big shindig that night.

Pan smoothed her hair with a touch of hairspray, combing her thick locks through with a brush.

"Pan, let's go!" Her mother called and she flipped the light switch off in the bathroom, dashing to her room to grab her shoes. Pulling on her coat, she hopped down the stairs.

Her mother had food in her arms, as did her father, and she was signaled to grab a casserole dish on the table. Gripping it tight in her arms, the bag of presents hanging off her wrist, she followed her parents out the door to where snow fell thickly in powdery sheets.

She climbed in the car and the lights clicked on, opening up the world in front of them, and they began their little trek to the Son's.

It didn't take long to get there, but with the nervousness Pan was experiencing, it seemed like forever. Finally there house loomed in the distance, seeming bigger and darker than usual, but Pan swallowed and let out a breath to calm herself.

The car rolled to a stop and they all got out, their feet padding on the snow as they made their way to the door. Knocking several times—Pan could never tell you how many times—Chi-Chi opened the door with a warm smile and pulled Pan into a big hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Pan!" She exclaimed, and Goku and Goten appeared behind her with matching, goofy grins. Goku took her into a hug next, and Goten—who had seen her only last night—gave her one also, although it lacked the surprise her grandparent's had.

"Come in, come in." She said, grabbing their coats and hanging them up in a small closet. "Krillin and Eighteen are here, Marron too, but we're still waiting on Bulma and the gang." She said, and the huge weight in her stomach dissolved. Suddenly her smile wasn't forced, and she followed the women into the kitchen to lighten her load.

Chi-Chi took the dishes and sat them down on the long, slender buffet table, and bustled them out of there as if she didn't want them present. They found seats in the living room with everyone else, and conversations started, all involving her and her trip.

Finally she was able to escape to the bathroom, and she shut the door, awkwardly unusual silence ensuing. She looked herself over in the mirror and put some lotion on her hands, thankful for the peace and quiet she could get before dinner.

Straightening her necklace, she shut off the light and stepped out into the hallway. The living room was still and quiet; dinner must have started. She made her way into the kitchen where everything was noisy and hectic, people crammed in like sardines, and grabbed a plate from the stack without looking; for her eyes were occupied elsewhere.

She topped in her tracks though, when she realized someone else had a hold of the same plate too.

She turned to see Trunks holding the other side of it, and a jolt to her stomach made her knees start to cave in on her. Taking a breath to steady herself, she let go with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that." She explained, and he shook his head with a smile. "Hi." She said, this time with a genuine smile herself. His grin turned into more of an alluring smirk, and she wondered if she was visibly swooning. (She knew she was inside!)

"Hi." He said back. "How was your trip?" He asked as she grabbed another plate, beginning to make her way down the line by scooping some mashed potatoes.

"Oh, it was great. London's great." Felling more at ease, her expression altered agreeably. "I was sorry to leave, but there are things here that I value more." She punched herself. Why did she have to make it sound like that? He took the spoon from her and scooped some potatoes himself.

"It is, I love London. I've only gotten to visit once, but maybe someday I'll go back. I hope to." He looked down, then back up at her. "Did you get to see much of the sights?" She shook her head.

"I tried, but school made me just too busy. I tried to eat at historical places, and I tried to study near famous sites, you know, read near the Tower of London and all," She smiled, realizing it sounded funny. "but I didn't really get to see much. I want to go back, most definitely, for a pleasure trip."

Small talk ensued, and soon the end of the table came. Trunks said a quick goodbye as he searched for a seat, and she stifled the urge to reach out and grab his arm and ask him to stay.

She found a seat next to Bura, and they began talking.

"So how are you and Donny?" Pan asked, and Bura's eyes fell a bit. "Oh, what happened?" She questioned, and Bura smiled.

"Oh, nothing." She said quickly, and Pan tilted her head to the side. "Well, we're still going out. Pretty seriously now. Um, well, I was going to surprise you somehow, but, uh," Pan raised an eyebrow, waiting for Bura to spit it out.

"We're engaged." She giggled. Pan's jaw dropped. Bura, engaged? Bura would be single when she was thirty! Running some big fashion company and being one of those "power" women. No, Bura couldn't be engaged _this_ young!

"Bu—" Pan began, and Bura grinned.

"I know, I know. I'm way young. But we aren't getting married for a bit. Definitely not until I get out of high school. Probably a year after that. I dunno', maybe less. We're still talking about it."

"You'll have cute kids." Pan blurted, and Bura giggled.

"Won't we?" She asked with an ear-to-ear grin plastered on her face. Bura was happy, and Pan—much to her dismay—knew it.

Pan shivered against the cold air, her arms hugging her body. Her new dress simply wasn't warm enough to keep her warm outdoors. Glittering snow fell upon her, making her sparkle like a wintry enchantress.

She sat on a swing under an oak tree, and it swung lazily by the breeze, for she didn't push it. Her hair blew delicately across her face, and she sighed, her gaze falling on the full moon. Patches of fluffy clouds spread across the sky, bringing snow, but the moon was nonetheless glorious and visible.

She could hear Dean Martin in the background, "Everybody Loves Somebody" naturally. She knew the old fogies were sitting around and talking about Christmas pasts, and she definitely knew all the kids had disappeared somewhere.

It may be an old song, but Pan had grown up loving it. She didn't know how it happened, but Goku had gotten a hold of a Dean Martin CD, and the music reminded her of hearing her grandpa listening to it.

She smiled, remembering a picture of Goku listening to it, and it just seemed too comical, as if that couldn't happen. But he had loved that CD, and it had become planted in her memories.

She looked up at the moon again, this time without a sigh, and gave a small jump when someone grabbed the ropes on either side of her and pushed her softly. Before she could try to guess who it was, he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I scared you." He said softly, and Pan was happy to hear his voice. The conversation at the buffet table had hardly been personal.

"It's ok." She returned, and she could just picture the soft smile on his face. Pleasant, not cocky, and sweet, not arrogant. He continued to push her silently, but it wasn't awkward. Both were caught in their own thoughts.

Perhaps Pan was caught up too much in her own thoughts, for when he pushed a bit harder, her grip slipped and she flew forward and onto all fours. Trunks looked, a little shocked, and then rushed to her side.

"Pan, are you—" She picked up some snow and shoved it in his face with an evil smirk. He opened his mouth and blew out a puff of snow from it, and her smirk spread to a grin. "_Pan Son_." He said like a father catching a child doing something they ought not, and she stood up and grabbed her skirt like a little girl at play.

"Trunks Briefs." She returned, taking a step back, her eyes not leaving him. He smirked evilly and took a step towards her. "You wouldn't dare…" She started, then drew it out.

He nodded slowly, knowingly, and she took off at a run, throwing snow at him behind her. She had slipped out of her shoes by the swing, and although she didn't favor running in heels, perhaps her feet wouldn't be as cold with them.

She kicked up snow as the chase was in full, and she knew he was just behind her. He could have caught up with her, he was fast enough, but she had a feeling he was enjoying the game too much to do so.

While both laughed, Pan feared being caught, for who in their right mind cares to be caught? He was stronger, faster, smarter, and quicker than her, and although she knew he'd never hurt her—she'd never even think that—there's always the desire not to be caught, and Pan was in the majority.

She ran with a smile in her face, and she knew they must have been far into the woods by now. The house no longer shed light onto the scene, and the trees were growing thicker. With a burst of speed that surprised them both, she dodged a tree and sped into a small clearing, ascending a small tumble of a hill covered in snow.

Trunks grabbed her arm, and with a gasp she spun around to look at him. Their eyes met in a clash of sea and night sky, and with a thud they both tumbled down the small hill, unbalanced by her swift turn.

They rolled to a stop at the bottom, his arms on either side of her shoulders, and she grabbed them out of instinct. He looked at her unblinkingly, and she stifled the urge to take in a deep breath.

Instead she let one out as she looked at him. Subtly, and she doubted he even noticed. His gaze only grew more intense, and looking at his eyes was like gazing into the brilliance of the sun.

His sea-blue eyes seemed to pierce every emotion and thought that was rushing through her, every concern and every fear. Looking at his eyes was a daunting task, but she couldn't move her gaze from them.

He closed them and leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead slowly. She grasped his arms tighter and leant into the kiss, and he slid a hand through her jet locks, now kissing her on the mouth.

"Pan," He murmured against her lips, drawing away. He buried his face in her thick black hair that smelled like the very essence of her soul. Everything that she was he took in with every breath, and he wanted to hold her tight and never let go.

"I love you." He confessed, risking everything, not caring what she felt, what she thought, or what she said. "Pan, I love you." He said in earnest, drawing back, looking at her face, brushing her cheek with a finger.

Every pain, every anger, frustration, every hurt, every joy, every sorrow, everything she had ever felt in relation to him brimmed to the surface, forcing tears to fall. She bit her lip against them to no use.

"I can't live without you—I couldn't! Every single day I counted down until the day you would come home, even though I knew you wouldn't want to see me after what happened."

"No, I—"

"I almost went to see you." He mused with a weak smile. "I bought the ticket and everything. But I didn't think you would want to see me, so I didn't go. And I also knew there was someone else that you liked, and it kept me from going the second time I bought a ticket to come to you." She raised a brow.

"Someone else?" She questioned, and he looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" She could feel his hand slack on her cheek, and he looked at nothing at all for a split second.

"But, when you left, Larkin brought you flowers and saw you off—"

"Larkin only came to say goodbye, and to wish me luck with everything." She leaned her head into his hand. "But, how did—"

"I came for you." He said simply. "When I found out you were leaving I left for the airport I left that second. I thought…" He bit his lip, and for a brief, timeless moment, she saw the most vulnerable Trunks she had ever seen. She was hit with the desire to hold him like a young child, hold him like he held her when she was scared of the thunder so many years ago.

"I thought that it was more." She shook her head and smiled. He leant his forehead on hers, an unbelievable smile spreading across his face. "I came to tell you. I didn't take the money, Pan, it didn't matter to me anymore."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I saw Conner in London, and he told me everything." She hugged him close.

"None of it mattered then." He whispered. "All I cared about was that I had found the most beautiful, perfect person in the world." He kissed her forehead. "And all I knew was that I couldn't live without her, I couldn't even imagine my life without her. And then my stupid, stupid mistake, you found out, and I was so embarrassed, so scared that I would lose you." He kissed her again. "I thought I had."

"This person meant everything to me. She was the air that I breathed, every sound I heard, every sight I saw. She was every bit of the world around me, and I loved her more than life itself." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, the winter wind blowing her snow-frosted hair about her face.

"I love you, Pan, more than anything else." He buried his face in her hair, squeezing her tight. "Oh, Pan, do you forgive me for everything I've done? I've made so many stupid mistakes,"

"Oh, yes!" She sobbed, sliding her hands around his waist, her hands clenched to fists at his back. "I—I love you."

"Pan," He said, sliding back on his legs and drawing her up with him. "Marry me? I will never be happy until I know you'll be mine until the day I die." He brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"Yes, Trunks." She answered. "Yes, I will."


	29. Notification's of Incoming Invitation's

Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen, a pile of mail in hand. She noticed the tip of an elegant cream envelope, and, intrigued, was just about to grasp it when Goten burst into the room asking when breakfast would be done. She sighed and sat the mail down, pulling out a famous frying pan and putting it on the stove. She cracked eggs into it, one after the another, and was still doing it when Goku walked into the room.

Goten was shuffling through the mail when his father entered, about to pick up an elegant cream envelope, but his father distracted him and he sat the stack down on the table. He asked for breakfast, Goku, that is, and Chi-Chi, one egg carton down, got another one out and proceeded to crack them into the pan one after another.

"Scrambled!" Goten shouted.

"Fried!" Goku said at the same time, and Chi-Chi turned, hands on hips and looked at them both.

"Scrambled, will do fine." Goku said quickly, picking up the mail and sorting through it.

"Orange juice is in the fridge." She stated, and Goten got up to grab it and some glasses.

Both Chi-Chi and Goten looked at Goku as he picked up the elegant cream envelope, both wanting the first look.

"Hey, this looks pretty fancy, doesn't it?" He asked, undoing the seal. Chi-Chi began to protest, and Goten let out a frustrated sigh as Goku pulled out the card.

He stood up and started leaving the room, much to the frustration of both Chi-Chi and Goten.

"Hey, would you look at this, it's one of those "mark-the-date" cards for Trunk's and Pan's wedding!" He exclaimed behind his back as he left the room. "And Chi-Chi, I'm not that hungry anymore. Thanks!"

Chi-Chi and Goten charged after him, ready to wrestle over the "2nd" look.

~*~

Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron sat around sipping orange juice at the table, Krillin and Marron looking over Juu's shoulder for a peek.

"Who, it looks so nice!" Marron exclaimed.

"Very distinguished." Eighteen commented.

Krillin blinked.

"Well, I suppose you could call it that." Krillin said. "But it really is just a card with a couple sentences written on it."

Marron rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Can't you tell how nice it looks?" She questioned. Krillin blinked.

"Krillin, it is a very nice notification of incoming invitation." She said, sipping coffee. He raised a brow; Juu always used 'technical' terms for the most normal things.

~*~

"You like it, don't you?" Pan questioned, looking at Trunks. He nodded, looking over it again.

"Really, I do." He said at her disbelieving face. "What?"

"You don't seem to like it." She pointed out. "You act like it's—"

"Just a piece of paper?" He suggested, and she nodded. "I'm sorry," He put an arm around her shoulder. "I promise to get more excited about these things." She smirked.

"Just look excited at the wedding and I'll be happy." She grinned and snuggled closer.


	30. Letter From the Author

Thank you to everyone who has read this story! You have no idea how much you mean to me. This story, A Change of Heart, brought me back into the Fan-Fiction world, and it's a world that I can scarcely believe living without now that I truly know it. Several years ago I stopped writing fiction. It was an easy thing to do, no one hosted me, and back then DragonBallZ 'fics were few and far between. But coming back, and writing this story, has been a great experience for me. The reviews helped me so much to become a better writer! Thank you for your criticism, suggestions, and praise, I appreciate it all so much! I will forever remember the feeling I got when I got my first review for this story. I never thought anyone would read it! And now, look at all my reviews! It touches me to no end to know that people enjoyed this story, this work of mine, I feel so privileged that you took time in your lives to read this! I have never been so happy writing as I have when doing this work, and so I knew I couldn't end it. However, this part of Trunk's and Pan's story is through, and so I must move on into the next part of their lives. You can find the story under this same name, under the title "A Wedding of Chaotic Proportions". Hopefully you will enjoy it. I have quite a few little plans for it. :) I am planning on even furthering stories about my favorite couple even after my next one is completed. They have such a life ahead of them! Words cannot express what I would like to say to you all, but in the simplest terms, I appreciate all of you who have read this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. I also am thankful for all the wonderful reviews I have received; each one has shaped the story, my thoughts and ponderings, and myself as a writer. Even when I get published I won't forget you. :)

~*Astarii

__

Ashley Ralls


End file.
